


A Change of Heart

by SongstressTinyTeacup



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Demeter is the actual worst, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Implied Attempted Sexual Assault, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of miscarriage, Persephone and Hades scare the shit out of each other on a regular basis, Violence, Worry, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongstressTinyTeacup/pseuds/SongstressTinyTeacup
Summary: Hades is rushing up top after receiving an uncommon and frantic prayer from his wife, but what he finds breaks his heart. Set after the events of the musical.





	1. Chapter 1

The clattering of a train rushing up to the surface underscored the panic in Hades’ brain, he had been at home, preparing the house for fall would be upon them in no less than several days.

 

He had tidied it up, with Eurydice’s help, and Hadestown had become less bright, and less hot since Orpheus’s song had broken down his inner walls toward his wife.

 

He had just been in the midst of hanging a portrait of he and Persephone, painted the day they had married when suddenly, he dropped the hammer.

 

The words came at him in quick succession, not making much sense.

 

_“Help-“._

 

_“Train-“_

_“Come-“_

_“Attack-“_

 

And then, the last word that echoed through his ears was the word, _“Husband”._

 

It wasn’t quite the words, or the order they arrived to him in, that unsettled Hades.

 

While it was true that no one ever sent any prayers down to the King of the Underworld, this fragmented prayer had been uttered, and frantically, by Persephone herself.

 

Persephone never prayed to her own husband while she was busy with the spring and summer seasons, if she wanted to converse with her husband, she did it through letters delivered by Hermes.

 

That knowledge had sent Hades barreling to the the train station, and clambering onto the train that someone had had the good sense to send down to him, leaving a very confused and worried Eurydice in his wake.

 

The only words he had spoken to her before his exit were something along the lines of “Feed Cerberus”, and then he had been gone before she could think of a response.

 

As the whistle bellowed, announcing it’s arrival at the station, Demeter was standing on the platform.

 

Now Hades was truly panicked, for Demeter could barely stomach a hello or a goodbye from him, but she was meeting the train.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Undeniably wrong.

 

“Come with me.” She bid him tensely, and it took a serious amount of self control to keep Hades from sprinting the path from the station to the house his mother-in-law and wife resided in, a path he knew very well from his many visits to the house.

 

Upon arriving at the house, Hades saw that Hermes had beaten them there, then saw the expression on Demeter’s face.

 

“Where’s Persephone?” He demanded, unable to keep the fear in his heart from seeping out against his angry words.

 

“Her room.” Demeter replied before bustling to another part of the house, and taking Hermes with her.

 

Hades took the stairs two at a time, and had opened the door and stepped inside before he had registered the fact that he hadn’t thought to knock.

 

“Persephone?” He called out, and received a soft reply from the bed.

 

On the bed, in a dress with sleeves longer than any dress Hades had known his wife to own, sat Persephone, bruised and battered, her hair tied back and a basin near her bedside.

 

“What happened?” Hades had breathed as he rushed to her side, taking her hands in his own as he examined her.

 

“A mortal poisoned my wine, and once I realized it had been done, he started attacking. I’m alright, my love, truly.” Persephone wasted no time in telling him the truth.

 

The fact is, that both knew poison could not kill them, immortality had it’s perks, but what poison _could_ do is knock them down on their asses, make them more vulnerable to exterior threats even if they could not be killed.

 

Poison meant that someone had intended to harm Persephone.

 

Then Hades noticed the blood staining Persephone’s hands, some smeared by her collarbone.

 

It was red, not the golden ichor that pulsed through his wife’s veins.

 

It wasn’t her own.

 

“I put up one hell of a fight, lover. As much as I could before the poison took over.” Persephone smiles softly at this, a small laugh escaped her lips at the memory of the way she had fought, tooth and nail, vicious and pissed the fuck off at the audacity of the mortal man.

 

Hades pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and held it there as he steadied his own heartbeat.

 

Persephone’s pallor was pale, more than he had ever known it.

 

Whatever poison this mortal had tried to use, it was intended to kill.

 

“And after the poison?” Hades grit out, rage beginning to hum through him as he looked at his beloved wife.

 

In lieu of further explanation, Persephone took one of her hands and laid it softly against Hades’ cheek, pressing her forehead to his own.

 

Then Hades could not ignore the rage that pulsed within him with every beat of his heart.

 

He knew exactly what Persephone meant.

 

The mortal had tried to assault her in the worst ways, tried to taint a goddess.

 

Tried to assault the queen of the Underworld.

 

“He didn’t get that far, lover. Dionysus and Orpheus were on him the minute I faltered, I ain’t never seen the poet so angry, and we both know about Dionysus’s temper, ‘specially when it concerns his favorite relative.” She was quick to reassure him, and it did so, but only just.

 

“Where is he?” Hades growled, growing angrier by the minute.

 

“Downstairs, being guarded by Dionysus until you could get here.” She replied, shifting so that he could support her and help her stand.

 

Hades made certain that Persephone was steady on her feet, seeing the red blood staining the length of certain bits of her legs.

 

He cracked a smile, she had fought hard.

 

Helping his lover down the stairs and into the living area, which had apparently been cleared of all furniture and decorations in the time since he had entered the house, he greeted Dionysus with a quick clasp of his forearm and a stiff thanks.

 

“Bring him in.” Dionysus called, and in limped Orpheus with the mortal being held by his collar.

 

Orpheus’s clothing was speckled with bits of gold, but the other mortal’s clothing was absolutely soaked with it.

 

Golden ichor stained his clothes, and he smirked as Hades took this into his brain and realized that one immortal in that room had in fact been hurt more than they let on.

 

Then Hades saw the dagger Orpheus held in his free hand, the metal blade invisible behind the drying gold.

 

“Wha’s the matter?” The mortal hissed, sneering at Hades and lunging at Persephone.

 

Hades pushed Persephone behind him, effectively passing her off to Dionysus, but when his hands had gripped her arms to move her, she bit back a cry of pain, and Hades knew that this bastard had used that blade on her.

 

Finally, Hades let out a bellow that was only a fraction of the rage inside him, and began to punish the man for his actions, both for what he had intended, and the damage he had done.

 

Hades’ vision went black as he lashed out and shouted and the man began to scream out in pain and suffering, and his sight did not return to him until the man lay motionless in a crumpled heap on the floor, breathing heavily and spitting out red blood.

 

Still seething, Hades ordered Dionysus to take the man into the town and show the other mortals what would become of them if they ever tried to harm his wife again, then turned to Persephone.

 

She was leaning back against the wall, more for support than anything else, and had witnessed this entire altercation with no emotion shown.

 

It was then Demeter showed up with a vial, and passed it to her daughter, who popped open the cork and downed it.

 

“What is that?” Hades inquired stiffly, trying to calm himself down.

 

“Keeps the pain from hurtin’ her. She’s gonna need to rest a couple days before she’s up and movin’ again.” Demeter replied as Persephone began to sway, too much movement had happened too soon, but she had wanted to see her husband defending her honor.

 

Hades quickly steadied his wife, scooping her up into his arms and clutching her close, though in his mind he could hear her scolding him, then turned to Orpheus.

 

“Thank you, son.” He stated after a moment of tense silence.

 

Orpheus hadn’t been doing well since he had failed the trial, and Hades knew that Eurydice had only been putting on a front while being watched closely by two gods, no doubt Orpheus was doing the same.

 

“I wasn’t gonna let him hurt her.” Orpheus gave a small, proud smile.

 

“I know that, and I owe you one.” Hades replied, before Persephone bringing her hand up to cup his cheek caught his attention.

 

“Songbird has been lookin’ for someone to play in the bar at nights. Maybe we could strike a deal that suits us all?” She added, batting her eyelashes at her husband, who gave a low and rumbling chuckle.

 

“I think that’s a mighty fine idea, lover. What says the poet?” Hades inquired, and both gods looked to Orpheus, who was starting to cry.

 

“You really mean it?” He whimpered.

 

Hades and Persephone nodded, smiling at each other and sharing a soft kiss before Demeter interjected.

 

“I’ve got all her bags packed, including fresh bandages and some things to help her sleep. Now you take good care of my girl, you hear?” Demeter pressed a suitcase and Persephone’s floral tote into Hermes’ hands.

 

Silence took over.

 

“Well don’t just stand there and blink at me. Take her home.” She sighed, rolling her eyes before bustling off into the gardens, leaving the three gods and one soon to be shade to take the path back to the train platform and board.

 

On the train, Hades carefully settled Persephone in the seat next to him while Orpheus went to a car further down to endure the ride.

 

She blinked at him, and guilt twisted his stomach as she reached for him and he caught a glimpse of the long bandages winding the lengths of her arms, and he could see the outline of the bandages wrapped around her torso through the fabric of her dress.

 

He had promised that no harm would come to her, and while that had been a very long time ago, when Persephone had been a mortal and nearly fatally ill, he had promised it. 

 

Sworn it.

 

He had sworn to protect her, and he had failed.

 

The neon necropolis that Hadestown had become as their relationship had splintered and strained was all an effort to keep her safe.

 

The gilded cage was designed to keep her in, but also to keep those who would seek to harm her out.

 

It had all been done with the intent to protect her, and yet, a mortal had managed to cause her such pain and distress that she actually prayed to him.

 

Surely she knew that the poison would only knock her down for a while, but had the prayer been uttered under her breath as the man had ascended upon her with the dagger?

 

Had the dagger frightened the goddess who had gone willingly into the Underworld to be with him?

 

“Lover, it ain’t your fault.” Persephone mumbled as he wrapped her back in his close embrace.

 

“I promised I’d protect ya. I ain’t done as good’a job as I should have.” Hades sighed, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to force them back down.

 

Persephone blinked at the man she called husband, she had witnessed him crying only once before.

 

It had been when she was ill, and frightened for her safety, and he had only done it when he thought she was asleep and didn’t try to hide it anymore.

 

Her large and powerful husband was moved to tears, and it shattered Persephone’s heart.

 

“There wasn’t anything you coulda done. I should have been more careful. It ain’t uncommon for mortals to strike out against the gods for one reason or other, and I know better than to drink from a cup I didn’t pour. But I did it anyway.” She tried to soothe him, to bring him some kind of peace.

 

“And you ain’t mad that I came for ya early?” He inquired, tears finally falling.

 

“For such a powerful god and King, lover, you sure can be stupid sometimes. I asked for you to be brought up. I wanted to be with you. I knew that if you found me in a couple days lookin’ the way I do now, you’d blow a gasket. And I couldn’t do that to you. Not after all you’ve been doing.” Persephone teased at first, softening as she traced the brick tattoo on her lover’s exposed arm.

 

“You mean that, lover?” Hades tone became almost impossibly soft, that low rumble that Persephone had been entranced by all that time ago invisible.

 

“I do. Just like I meant that I wanted to try again, and I think I’ve shown you that I meant it. Just like you showed me that you were willing to give me space, and we had a few visits when I was up top. Now let me get some rest, you big old softhearted god.” Persephone grinned, snuggling into his chest with her head resting just over his heart.

 

Hades obliged her by humming their melody softly in her ear, lips pressed into her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Not long after Persephone succumbed to sleep, the train arrived back in Hadestown and Orpheus insisted on helping Hermes carry the bags back to the house before he allowed Hermes to take him to where he would be living.

 

They made it to the front door before Hades had told Hermes and the god and poet had scurried off.

 

Then, Hades had left the bags on the front porch, opting to take his wife in to their bed in order to make her more comfortable and give himself a chance to look at the various remedies Demeter had sent down with them.

 

And he did so, but once he had settled her in bed as careful as he’d have been if she were made of glass, he turned around to see Eurydice, tears streaming down her face as she gazed at Persephone.

 

Her chest was heaving, and she looked broken-hearted at seeing the Goddess in that light.

 

Hades knew the feeling, he hated seeing his wife in that state, but to see Eurydice react so strongly, he felt he needed to say something.

 

“She’s going to be alright.” He said softly, not daring to raise his voice any higher and risk waking Persephone.

 

“She’s so pale...” Eurydice whimpered, furiously wiping at her eyes.

 

She had never seen the Goddess be anything other than strong, stubborn, and lively, so to see her ashen, weak, and lethargic was extremely concerning to the girl.

 

“Her color will return. Which reminds me, I owe your poet a great debt.” Hades placed his hand on Eurydice’s shoulder, feeling her flinch at his touch.

 

“Orpheus. His name is Orpheus. What did he do?” Eurydice stated after a moment, looking the king in the eyes.

 

“He was there with Dionysus when Persephone fell from the poison. He helped defend her from the bastard who tried to hurt her.” Hades replied, and Eurydice whipped around to face him.

 

“What kind of hurt?” She demanded.

 

“The worst kind, but he didn’t get that far, thanks to the efforts of the po-, Orpheus.” Hades corrected himself mid sentence, watching Eurydice tense and relax.

 

“I hope you thanked him.” She said meekly, glancing back at the bed.

 

“I did much more than thank him. I made him a deal.” Hades mused, watching Eurydice harden.

 

“What kind of deal.” She hissed under her breath.

 

Hades looked the Songbird in the eye, and told her that Orpheus was now under contract to play at the bar, and that they would be together now.

 

“You mean it?” She started crying again, not bothering to hide her grief from the king of the underworld.

 

Hades allowed her to see him smile softly, confirming that he did, in fact mean it.

 

Orpheus would only have one job, to work in the bar, to work and be with her, to live with her.

 

Just as her only job was to keep Persephone’s bar, once a speakeasy of sorts, running.

 

“Thank you...” Eurydice sobbed, crashing into Hades, who was stunned by the sheer force she was able to acquire with such a short distance, but closed his arms around the girl anyway.

 

It couldn’t hurt, not when the songbird and her poet had brought his world back into tune, and no one would believe either one if word of this got out.

 

“Where is he?” She pulled away from him after a moment, and then was gone just as quickly as he said the words.

 

Hades sighed, running his hands through his hair and turning toward the bed.

 

Persephone was awake now, looking at him and grinning like a cat.

 

“C’mere and hold me.” She beckoned, and while her smile said that she was fine, her eyes and the way her breath came from her said that she was frightened, she had woken up afraid.

 

“I won’t hurt you. Not one second more.” Hades replied, pulling a chair closer to the bed.

 

“Please.” She reached out to him, and when he saw the tears glittering in her eyes he was powerless to ignore her.

 

He climbed into their bed, and wrapped his arms around her until she began to hiss and try and stifle the fact that she had done so.

 

“I’m hurting you.” 

 

Then Persephone settled in, and pressed herself close enough to hear the beating of his heart.

 

“Doesn’t hurt once I’m in your arms.” She sighed, squeezing one of his hands with her own.

 

They lay there in silence for a moment, and Hades could almost hear the cogs in her brain turning, and her heartbeat accelerating.

 

“It’s okay to let down those walls, lover. Eurydice and Orpheus aren’t here anymore, it’s just you and I now.” Hades commented, pressing a kiss to the side of her face.

 

It was then Persephone rolled herself around, slowly and painfully, to face him, her hands coming to rest on his chest as she gazed at the man she loved.

 

“I was scared, lover. I didn’t know what was gonna happen, all I knew was that this bastard had poisoned my wine and then things went fuzzy as he pulled the blade out. That’s when I was the most afraid, when the dagger pressed lines into my skin and gold was the only thing I could see, when I couldn’t fight him anymore and Orpheus and Dionysus took over and I sent Hermes down to you, all I felt was fear and pain. Then Mama was there, grabbin’ me up in her arms and rushin’ me back home, forcing some notion or other down my throat.” Her eyes welled up with tears as she spoke of the attack, and Hades willed them not to fall, but was prepared to kiss each of them away if they did.

 

“I didn’t know what Mama gave me was gonna make me sick, she was tryin’ to bandage me up and I kept getting sicker and sicker, everything hurt. Gods, it hurt. Every time my stomach would forfeit it’s contents, those gashes would sting and burn, and Mama was there tellin’ me everything was gonna be alright. I thought that maybe I wasn’t immortal after all, and that I was gonna _die_ and I wasn’t ever gonna see you again. I was so scared.” Persephone finished, fingernails digging into Hades chest as she tried to draw herself closer to him, tears streaming down her cheeks and her husband dutifully wiping them away.

 

“Even if that was so, and you went up to Olympus, you think I wouldn’ta gone up there and told my brothers to fuck off, and that you were comin’ home with me? I fought off your mama for you, I sure as hell ain’t scared of them.” Hades murmured, watching her tears slow and start to dry as he spoke.

 

She still calmed down so quickly from panic when she was in his arms, even after all their fights and all that time.

 

“Why did you ask me to bring Orpheus to work in the bar? We both know that Eurydice wasn’t looking for anyone to play.” Hades asked, finally able to express his confusion about his wife’s intentions.

 

Persephone smiled sadly.

 

“He wasn’t doing well up top, Hades. He was barely eating and didn’t look after himself at all, but aside from the fact that he defended my honor with no regard for his own safety, there were these three women who drifted into town the other week, demanding he sing for them, and getting angry when he refused. They were gonna tear him limb from limb, lover. He didn’t deserve anymore suffering, I wanted him to drift into death peacefully, like Eurydice.” She explained, laying her head back down onto his chest, exhausted, with the first touches of pain returning to her body.

 

“And so he shall. Rest now, lover. I’m here, and I ain’t gonna leave you till you make me.” Hades promised, capturing her lips in his own for the first time since his last visit up top.

 

Both gods fell asleep not long after, calm and secure in the other’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hades woke the next morning, panic had been the first emotion to register in his brain.

 

Persephone was not in his arms, and while the sheets on her side of the bed were wrinkled, which told him that he had not dreamt yesterday’s events, her side of the bed was cold.

 

Slinging back the blankets and standing, Hades still fully dressed in yesterday’s clothes, looked around the room desperately for his wife.

 

Then he spotted Cerberus, sitting patiently next to the bathroom door, no sign of alarm in him.

 

It was then that Hades could hear the retching coming from behind the closed door, followed closely by a small groan.

 

His poor wife...

 

“Seph?” He knocked gently, pressing his ear to the door so he could better hear what was happening.

 

“If you’re comin’ in, bring that stuff Mama packed, please.” Came her reply, weak and raspy.

 

Hades quickly retrieved the basket from the living room floor, and took a moment to grab a clean nightgown for Persephone to change into before he opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Persephone was propped up against one of the cabinets closest to the toilet, head thrown back and chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“I thought you might like to change?” Hades held out the nightgown and Persephone nodded, too spent to do anything else.

 

“Bring me the basket.” She murmured after a moment, and once he had done so she rummaged blindly through it until she found the bottle she had been searching for.

 

A small one, with purple liquid inside of it.

 

Satisfied with her retrieval, she quickly tossed back the contents, and let the bottle clink to the floor as Hades sunk down next to her.

 

He didn’t touch her, he made no movements other than those it took him to sit down near her and settle there.

 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked after a moment of heavy silence, prompting her to raise her head and look at him.

 

“I’m desperate for a bath, but Mama said it ain’t wise for me to be anything other than wiped down for the next week. There’s dried blood on me, and my hair is disgusting.” She sighed, running a hand through her greasy curls with disdain.

 

It was then that Hades called for Cerberus, and when the hellhound had come to him, he whispered in each of the ears in the old language, instructing him to do as he was told, which sent him skittering out of the bathroom and down into the main section of their home.

 

Not two minutes later Cerberus had returned, with a large bowl in each of it’s mouths and kicking along a pitcher, wagging his tail as Hades took each item and brought them over to the bathtub.

 

Persephone watched as Hades turned the tap and began feeling the water for the perfect temperature, filling each of the three bowls once he had deemed it hot enough.

 

Then, Hades walked into their bedroom again and returned with a chair, which he sat on one side of the tub with the back against the quartz.

 

The quartz tub had been a gift for their first anniversary, Persephone had pointed out a pretty vein of smoky quartz during a tour of the mines she had insisted on accompanying Hades for, and had teased that she would love a tub made out of it.

 

Needless to say, Hades had set his best workers into motion that same day, mining and carving the patch into a tub that befitted his queen, and Persephone had been so pleased that the first thing that tub experienced was the King and Queen in the thralls of passion.

 

“Can you stand?” Hades inquired softly, coming over to her, and when she shook her head no, he scooped her up and settled her in the chair with her head tipped back into the tub.

 

Persephone closed her eyes and sighed with bliss as Hades picked up the pitcher and filled it with the running water from the tub, then poured the water over her hair until it had been completely saturated.

 

It hadn’t been uncommon for Hades to look after Persephone’s hair early on in their marriage, he loved the way it looked and felt after washing, and so he did it as often as she would allow him to, so to have him doing it again after centuries of fighting, Persephone could have melted into a puddle for all she cared.

 

So long as he continued to do what he was doing.

 

When Hades was satisfied with his first task, he poured a generous amount of her shampoo into his palms, warming it slightly and then working it into a thick lather in her hair, then starting to rinse the suds clean.

 

He repeated the process with her hair oil, and tied her hair up on her head before adding some of her soap to the second bowl.

 

Persephone had whined in way of protest, but snapped her head up quizzically when Hades started undoing the buttons at the back of her dress.

 

Hades said nothing, removing the dress and undergarments absolutely soaked with sweat, some areas speckled with gold that had seeped through the bandages.

 

Now bare, save the bandages that Hades had only just started unwinding, Persephone felt twinges of panic starting to riot within her stomach.

 

She took in a sharp breath as the last bandage fell away, looking at her husband with wide eyes that spoke volumes about how scared she was in that moment.

 

Hades stopped, hands moved to where she could see them, and he waited.

 

“I promise you, Persephone, if you want me to stop, I’ll go no further. I just thought you might want that blood and dried sweat off of your skin.” He whispered, waiting for her to take a breath and nod before he continued.

 

If Persephone felt any pain as he gently scrubbed her skin with the warm water and soap soaked cloth, she couldn’t tell, only that before she knew it her husband had covered her slow-healing gashes with fresh bandages, and helped her into the clean nightgown.

 

She thanked him, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before asking him to help her stand and go to the sink so she could brush her teeth.

 

Afterwards, Hades insisted on carrying her down to the kitchen, where he made a simple broth that wouldn’t upset her stomach anymore than it already was, then he made a show of spooning the broth and bringing the spoon up to her lips for her to take at her leisure.

 

She laughed then, for the first time that morning, and they spent the rest of that meal in soft banter.

 

After she had eaten all that she could handle, Hades carried her back to their bedroom and deposited her into a plush armchair while he changed the sheets and replaced the blanket on top with an identical one, and once that was done, he settled them both back into the bed.

 

This became the normal routine for that first and second week of recovery, despite Persephone becoming stronger by the day, but she allowed Hades to continue on because it felt nice to be coddled by someone who actually knew her.

 

Persephone reflected on her relationship with her mother, who she loved, but Demeter hadn’t been in tune with Persephone since she had married Hades all that time ago.

 

She still treated Persephone like the young girl she had been before he had come into the garden and begged her to have pity on him, and Persephone hated it.

 

At the start of the third week, Persephone had all but healed, with the exception of the gashes on her arms, which would probably take about a week more to disappear, and to celebrate Hades had promised to take her to the bar.

 

So, Persephone had donned her black dress, arranged her hair the way she liked it, and linked arms with her husband as they began the walk.

 

Upon arrival, Persephone was essentially tackled by Eurydice, who hadn’t seen her since Hades had brought her home, who started crying again.

 

“Shh, hush up now. He told you I’d be alright, and I am.” She thumped the songbird playfully, and the giggle out of Eurydice was enough to make her smile.

 

“Play us a song.” Hades stated, winking at Orpheus while everyone else in the bar stared at Persephone.

 

There had been rumors going around that she had been worse off than anyone thought, some speculated that she wasn’t immortal at all, and never had been.

 

The worst rumor that crossed the ears of Orpheus and Eurydice was that the mortal had found a way to kill a goddess, and that he had succeeded in doing so to Persephone.

 

Even so, the first plunking notes from the band had everyone celebrating, gods and shades alike, for since the world came back into tune things weren’t so bad in Hadestown.

 

The party had continued late into the night, despite a shade sprinting in for Hades to come with him to a collapsed mineshaft, where the night shift had been finishing up.

 

Eurydice remained behind the bar as the able bodied went to be of help, and Hades had sworn to Persephone he would be back soon, Orpheus remained with his lyre, and the goddess herself lounged on the barstool.

 

“A drink for the lady.” A shade had grinned, placing a cup of wine at Persephone’s side then slipping out into the night.

 

Eurydice watched as Persephone grasped the cup without thinking, bringing it up to her lips.

 

Then Persephone’s stomach began to toss and twist, her pulse quickened and the memory of her world going foggy started taking over.

 

She hadn’t poured that cup, just as she hadn’t poured the one that had poisoned her.

 

She hadn’t even seen the bottle be opened.

 

The goddess let out a cry as she slung the cup across the bar, spilling the wine all over the floor as she jumped out of her seat like it was on fire, backing herself into the wall like a caged animal.

 

Orpheus stopped strumming the lyre, setting it aside and rising.

 

Eurydice stopped cleaning a cup, tossing the rag onto the counter as she watched the goddess closely.

 

Everyone had gone at that point besides the three, and there was no one else to see that Persephone’s chest heaved as she struggled to keep breathing with the memory of weeks past burned into her brain.

 

No one else saw the tears that began streaming down her cheeks as her fingers curled in her own hair and she started sinking to her knees.

 

No one saw that their queen had been rattled by her experience.

 

No one except Orpheus and Eurydice, that is.

 

Both were at her side in seconds, Eurydice worked to keep Persephone’s hands out of her hair, while Orpheus spoke soft words designed to calm her down.

 

Eventually her hysterical sobs turned to hiccups, then silence as she managed to stand on her own.

 

When Hades came in mere minutes later, the only thing Persephone wanted was to go home, and when Eurydice explained what had happened, Hades was more than happy to oblige.

 

He held her hand as they made the walk home, and suggested a game of dominoes to keep her occupied until she was ready to talk.

 

About halfway through the game, she looked at him.

 

“He’s gonna come down here, isn’t he, when he dies?” Her lip quivered as the first sob broke from her lips.

 

Hades pushed the table away and pulled her into his lap, holding her close and whispering in her ear.

 

He explained to her that even if he did, he’d be sent straight to Tartarus, he’d never come within twenty square miles of her, and that Hades would never leave her side when it was time for the mortal to die.

 

“Someone’s gotta take him...” she whimpered, wiping at her eyes.

 

“I’ll let Hecate do that. She has no clue what he tried to do, and what he succeeded in doing. I’d say he’s well and truly in for a bad time.” Hades promised, kissing his wife and watching the tiny smile play on her lips.

 

Hecate was very attached to Persephone, the only female companion she had that wasn’t terrified of her.

 

A shade had drunkenly pushed Persephone once and Hecate had gotten to them long before Hades ever had the chance.

 

If she knew about what the mortal did, there’d be hell to pay.

 

Literally and figuratively.

 

Persephone nodded, lacing her fingers through his own and standing.

 

“Come to bed?” 

 

Hades feigned a pout.

 

“But I was winning!” 

 

Persephone grinned, looking at their abandoned game of dominoes.

 

“No, lover, you weren’t. I’m ahead by twenty points, but let’s put that on hold for now. I’ll kick your ass something fierce in the mornin’.” She replied, one gentle tug was all it took to get Hades standing and following her up the stairs.

 

Things were gonna be alright, it was gonna take some time, but everything was gonna be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So here’s the next chapter of this fic, I’m having a ton of fun writing this! Also, if y’all would be so kind as to leave a comment so I can better know what you guys like, don’t like, would like to see more of, it would be super helpful for future chapters! I’m trying to to my very best for myself and for the fandom, but it’s hard when I have no clue what you guys think!

 

By the next week, Persephone had recovered physically, but her mental state still wavered between alright and panicked stupors, and Hades remained just as attentive.

 

The truly difficult part of keeping the panic attacks quiet came in the form of Hecate.

 

Both Hades and Persephone had agreed that Hecate shouldn’t be told anything about the attack until that smarmy mortal arrived in the Underworld, lest Hecate go off in a fit of rage and do away with him before his time came.

 

Which, according to Hermes, would be soon.

 

Hades had done a number on him, and the townspeople had too, all in the name of Persephone.

 

Hermes said the man was slowing down, constantly coughing and spitting up blood, weakening by the day.

 

This set the king and queen on edge, though neither showed it to anyone other than Orpheus and Eurydice, who seemed to be shadowing Persephone while Hades was away on business, no longer able to put his duties on hold, much as he wanted to.

 

Most of those days went by with little excitement, Persephone teaching Eurydice and Orpheus to play dominoes, or other times they’d switch to poker.

 

They never actually bet anything, but the change was fun enough.

 

Orpheus would often play for them, and Persephone and Eurydice would laugh and dance and spin around the floor of their living room, making all three forget the reason why they stayed so close to each other.

 

One day, Hades came home early, his brow furrowed and Persephone could hear the rage humming in his bones.

 

“He’s coming.” Was all it took to make Persephone stumble from that dance step, and stand motionless in the middle of the living room floor.

 

“I’ve sent for Hecate. We’d best get ready.” He added, holding out his hand for her to take, feeling her fingers tremble when she did so.

 

“Where is this happening?” She whispered, voice shaking as the rest of her body caught up to the speed of her fingers.

 

“At the thrones. I’m going to pull out my garments of old, they’re much more intimidating than my suits.” Hades replied, using his free hand to caress her cheek and watching as she melted into the gesture.

 

She cracked a tiny smile, and said that she had better do the same.

 

Then the king and queen dispersed, each to dress in their most intimidating and impressive clothes.

 

They returned no more than ten minutes later, Hades in dark sweeping robes embroidered with silver and red, and Persephone in a gown that neither Orpheus nor Eurydice could have ever imagined.

 

Also in black, the fabric seemed to float down Persephone’s form, a train behind her, but her embroidery was silver and green, representing the two parts of her life as the bringer of spring and summer and queen of the underworld.

 

A set of chain-mail shoulder armor graced her, the chain made to look like snake scales, and there were many delicate chains of gold that came together at her chest, down to her elbows, and at her back.

 

Atop her head was a beautiful golden crown, where in the center two gemstones had been combined, one half opal, and one half ruby, surrounded by gold filigree flowers and vines.

 

She had left her hair down, and her curls cascaded to her lower back, and she had worn a darker lipstick.

 

Hades smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to take.

 

“You look beautiful.” 

 

She looked at him, feeling slightly less afraid in the clothes she wore.

 

“Thank you, lover. It’s been a long time since we wore these last, I forget how strong I feel in this.” She replied, grasping his hand and turning to Eurydice and Orpheus.

 

“Come. We’ve had two chairs set up near our thrones for you.” She stated before she and Hades took their leave, the lovers behind them scrambling to catch up.

 

In truth, Persephone didn’t feel nervous until she was seated in her throne and heard the train whistle announcing it’s arrival.

 

Then her heart began to pound so loud she was surprised Hecate couldn’t hear it, but willed herself not to look as though anything was out of the ordinary.

 

Of course, this wasn’t true.

 

The citizens of Hadestown were gathered and all murmured amongst themselves as to why Hecate had been summoned, for no one was ever greeted by the sight unless they were being sent to Tartarus.

 

Even more rare was the fact that someone was being sent there at all, Hades hadn’t sentenced someone down there for centuries, what had this new arrival done that had so angered the king?

 

Then Hermes walked up, dragging the man behind him, who sneered and jeered at the crowd who went silent as he was brought to the center of the crowd, and turned to look at Hades and Persephone.

 

Hades stood, and Persephone followed suit.

 

Eurydice would have been frightened if that had been what greeted her arrival to Hadestown, she had never seen either god look more intimidating.

 

“My children, we have gathered today to send this man, this criminal, to Tartarus. For crimes most foul and demeaning.” Hades began, his voice echoing through the very last rock in the underworld.

 

The man did not flinch, instead making eye contact with Persephone.

 

This made the Goddess want to curl into herself, to hope the ground would open up and swallow her whole, anything other than to let this man continue to look at her in that way.

 

That is, until she saw the smirk on his face, and he mouthed at her, pointing out she had no wine.

 

Anger began to take fear’s place, starting in the very tips of her toes and climbing steadily.

 

She had never been without a drink nearby, he knew this, everyone knew this.

 

He knew that she hadn’t been able to stomach a drop of wine, or even the smell since he had attacked her.

 

The realization of this made Persephone look at Eurydice, Hades stopped a sentence’s beginning just to watch.

 

“Bring me wine.” She hissed, glaring at the man, who looked surprised.

 

Eurydice quickly did as she was told, presenting Persephone with a flask of pomegranate wine from the bar, then stepping back to her place with Orpheus, who could not remove his sight from the man he had fought weeks prior.

 

Persephone smiled coyly as she opened the lid to the flask, despite the dredges of panic that were squirming in her stomach, and the thoughts that swirled through her brain faster than any she’d ever had before.

 

“ _You didn’t open that bottle_ , ” they said, “ _You don’t know what’s in it, you’re in danger, danger!_ ” The voice inside of her head nagged, but Persephone refused to falter.

 

Not now.

 

Then, the goddess of spring brought the flask up to her lips, and tipped it back.

 

Hades watched carefully as Persephone began to drain the flask, looking for any signs of illness or fear, but found none.

 

She emptied the flask of it’s contents and tossed it down in front of the man, who looked up in shock, mouth gaping, fists clenched as he realized he had not succeeded in his fear-mongering.

 

“You stand guilty of the crimes of poisoning, attacking, and attempting to assault a queen in the worst ways known to man or beast. For these crimes, you will be beaten, and sent to Tartarus for the rest of time.” Persephone spoke, projecting her voice as loud as she could so that every shade below could hear her.

 

And hear her they did.

 

Within seconds the crowd began to shout and scream, anger rising up in all of them, but she heard nothing over Hecate’s screech of rage as she descended upon the man, snarling and swearing, ready to spit fire.

 

Then the crowd descended, and neither King nor Queen could see the man any longer, but they heard his screams.

 

Agony, pain, fear.

 

They rang in Persephone’s ears, combining with the voice inside of her head still protesting the drinking of the wine.

 

“ _ Danger! Danger!  **DANGER**_ _ **!**_ ” 

 

She felt a bead of sweat drip down her back.

 

Had she been this warm the last time she had worn this gown?

 

Then her stomach began to toss, and it was all Persephone could do to keep herself from running a dead sprint back home, instead taking Hades hand as they walked down the stairs to the courtyard, then began the walk home with Eurydice and Orpheus in tow.

 

She willed herself not to be sick, keeping her mouth clamped shut and biting down on the inside of her cheek, anything to keep her focus from the angry protests of her digestive system.

 

Hades kept his hand at the small of her back, prepared to support her if things became too much for her to handle, and Eurydice and Orpheus had pulled out water canteens from their coats, prepared to offer a drink of water should Persephone need one.

 

Once they were out of sight of the courtyard, and past the greenhouse that housed Persephone’s plants that could not survive the elements of the underworld, the goddess took off running.

 

Persephone kept a hand clamped over her mouth as she pushed herself to make it to the safety of her own home, to the safety of her bathroom where she could forfeit the contents of her stomach freely, without fear of who might see.

 

After what felt like an hour of running, which wasn’t actually more than several minutes, Persephone pushed past the front door of her home and upstairs, Hades in hot pursuit behind her.

 

Slamming the bathroom door closed and falling to her knees in front of the toilet Persephone opened her mouth and allowed herself to be sick.

 

The bile stung her nose and her eyes watered as her body expelled the alcohol from her system, one hand bracing herself while the other held back her hair.

 

After all the bile was gone, and she had retched helplessly for several minutes, she flushed the toilet and lay on the floor in fetal position, hot tears searing across her cheeks.

 

The door opened and shut, and the sound of Hades’ shoes coming closer to her reminded Persephone that she was not alone in the house.

 

That downstairs Eurydice and Orpheus were waiting to make sure she was okay, that her devoted husband was prepared to shove them out if that’s what she needed.

 

Her husband’s hand on her shoulder made her aware that he too, trembled with fear.

 

“Are you alright?” He inquired, crouching next to her and scanning over her body for any sign that she might be unwell again.

 

“I think so.. help me up?” She sniffed, moving slowly as Hades took her hands and pulled her to standing, then he pulled her closer and wiped away her tears.

 

“Why did you do that?” Hades inquired as he wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t want that bastard to know he won. But he did win, even the smell of wine is enough to stop me dead. My body won’t tolerate it, he _ruined_ me..” she started crying again, nails digging into her husband’s skin as she clung to him with everything she had.

 

“Oh, Seph.. You’ll never be ruined, not now, not ever.” Hades murmured in her ear, running his hands through her hair as she sobbed into him.

 

“Don’t lie to me, lover. I’m not able to carry a child, I’m not able to drink wine, Hell, I can’t even be a suitable wife to you. Half the year here, half there. I’m a disgrace!” She sobbed, older wounds opening up after centuries of trying to staple them shut, and bleeding profusely.

 

Hades simply gripped her tighter, he knew she blamed herself for the loss of their two children long before they’d have been born, she had shouted at him that it was the fault of the mother.

 

That she hadn’t been careful enough, she’d done something wrong, she had to have done.

 

It had taken Hades weeks to convince her that she had done nothing wrong, if anything, she had been extremely careful, but she started to seal herself away from the hurt.

 

She didn’t even acknowledge the loss of their second baby, aside from the tear-filled moments when it happened.

 

That was when the gap between them had started to appear, when Hades spent weeks torn apart by the loss and Persephone would not allow herself the same mercy.

 

Centuries of grief had been buried behind harsh words and ever harsher actions, all coming to light now, in the bathroom of their home.

 

Then Hades pressed a kiss to her hair, releasing his hold on her though she continued to cling, and cleared his throat.

 

“You’ve always been suitable to me, wife. Nothing is going to change that, and nothing ever will. To hell with it all, children, wine, who needs it? All I need is  _you_ , lover.” Hades moved her so that he could stare into her eyes as he spoke, hoping this would help her.

 

It did help a little, the intensity of her sobs lessened, and after a while she stopped digging her nails into his skin, where he was sure she’d left marks.

 

Not that it was any concern to Hades, who was quite used to the various marks his lover made on his body.

 

“Should I tell Eurydice and Orpheus to go home?” Hades inquired, using the pads of his thumbs to brush away her tears.

 

Persephone nodded, feeling absolutely drained.

 

“I don’t think I can handle anythin’ more today. All I want is to be in your arms, alone.” She replied breathlessly, moving to the sink to brush the excess bile from her teeth and remove the taste from her mouth.

 

Hades stayed only a moment longer to make sure that she could support herself just until he could send the two young lovers home, then walked back downstairs.

 

Orpheus was sitting on the floor next to Eurydice, who had been petting Cerberus absentmindedly since being left on the ground floor.

 

Both stood immediately when they noticed Hades had entered, exhaustion written clear as day over his features.

 

“Is she okay?” Eurydice squeaked, grabbing Orpheus’s arm.

 

Hades nodded in lieu of a spoken reply, and thankfully both shades took their leave without another word, which enabled Hades to hightail it back upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with his wife, where he found Persephone had managed to change herself into a nightgown and then fallen asleep on his side of the bed.

 

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he turned back the blankets on what was usually her side of their bed, and slipped beneath them.

 

Once he had settled himself into the bed, Persephone had moved herself closer to him, and his arms came to rest at her waist while he buried his nose in her hair.

 

They fell asleep like that, more secure in that embrace than they had been for as long as they could recall.

 

There would be more time to talk tomorrow, and inevitably they would have to deal with Hecate, but both gods needed to rest, it had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of someone banging on the front door is what woke Persephone the next morning, eyes bleary as she groaned and curled further into her husband.

 

“Probably Hecate.” Hades murmured, eyes still closed as he tried to go back to sleep with his wife at his side.

 

Alas, it wasn’t in the cards for him that day, because the banging continued, and got more rapid the longer the door remained locked.

 

Both gods sighed, and Persephone was the first to sit up, untangling her limbs from those of her husband, and pulling the sheets around her bare form.

 

She had rose in the middle of the night in absolute need of her husband, every heartbeat making her need him more and more until she could handle it no longer and woke him up too.

 

Hades had been all too happy to comply, and they had wasted zero time shedding their nightclothes and moving forward into the late hours of the night, completely unaware of anything beyond their bed and each other.

 

It had been so long since they had been intimate, and for a moment Persephone had worried that centuries of fighting and a distinct lack of intimacy throughout would make things more difficult, though moments later she would find out that she had worried for nothing.

 

He still knew her, and she still knew him, and all the things they liked and needed had not been forgotten, thank the gods.

 

“We’d better get dressed if we don’t want another incident like before.” He sighed, running his fingers through his mussed hair in some attempt to tidy it before he started the process of locating his pajamas.

 

“She wouldn’t. She didn’t care for the sight she saw the last time she used her powers to enter uninvited.” Persephone snickered as she pulled on her nightgown and stood up, stretching her arms above her head and relishing in the feeling it brought.

 

Hades cracked a smile as he finally located his pajama pants and slipped into them, grabbing his robe and tying the plush fabric firmly around his waist.

 

“Hair’s a mess, _wife_.” He teased, watching her roll her eyes and stick out her tongue in play.

 

“I should hope so after the night we had, _husband_.” She grinned as she took his arm and they made their way downstairs, the banging almost unbearably loud now.

 

Hades went to the door while Persephone stood back a few feet, just in case Hecate came at her in a run, which was a good call, because the instant the door was opened wide enough for the other immortal to pass through she was slamming into Persephone full force.

 

“Are you okay?! Gods, I could torture that bastard every day for what he did to you and it still wouldn’t be enough!” Hecate wrapped Persephone in the tightest hug she had received that year from anyone.

 

“I’m alright, Hecate.” Persephone managed to choke out before Hecate realized and released her.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the goddess of spring.

 

“Well, I am now. I wasn’t then.” Persephone sighed, then had Hecate sit with them before she explained the entire story.

 

Hades filled in the details Persephone didn’t know about, given that she had slept for quite a bit of her recovery process, and by the end of it Hecate seemed satisfied with Persephone’s appearance and nature.

 

“Business as usual, I see.” Came Hermes’ voice as he rounded the corner, having let himself in.

 

“Not yet. But I suppose I oughta discuss Tartarus with Hecate before she returns.” Hades chimed in, causing Persephone to groan and rise out of her chair.

 

“Let’s walk in my greenhouse while these two do that, I ain’t about to be bored to tears!” Persephone smiled, linking her arm through Hermes’ waiting elbow.

 

The two chattered a bit as they made their way to the greenhouse, nothing more than bits of how the above realm was doing, and Persephone was glad to hear that winter hadn’t been as harsh as the years before.

 

Not nearly as many mortals had died, so things had to be moving toward the better times.

 

“How are you, sister? And don’t give me none of that business where you claim you’re fine. I know better.” Hermes inquired after the door to the greenhouse closed behind them, giving her a pointed look.

 

Persephone grimaced, Hermes was among her closest friends and relatives, and he knew her better than anyone, even Hades from time to time depending on the subject matter.

 

“Physically, fine. I’m troubled, brother, I got no problems admittin’ it.” Persephone muttered as she moved to a bench and plopped down on it.

 

The move was less than graceful, and the metal slamming against her tailbone was enough to make her curse, but she didn’t care.

 

“Troubled by?” Hermes took the seat beside her, head cocked as he looked to her for an explanation.

 

“Too many things, brother. The fact that I can’t stomach wine anymore, that my mama gave me somethin’ that made me feel worse than I’ve ever felt in my life and didn’t warn me, a bunch of grief I’ve tried to push down, just to name a few.” She groaned, looking at Hermes with all the misery she felt.

 

“Does he know this?” Hermes squeezed Persephone’s hand, and she squeezed it right back.

 

“Yup. We worked through some of it last night, but it’s gonna take a while to get to all of it.” 

 

Hermes laughed, and leaned closer to Persephone’s ear to whisper.

 

“Looks like y’all worked through somethin’ else too.” 

 

This elicited a sincere laugh out of the goddess, who playfully slapped at Hermes while telling him to mind his own business before he gave her a look that shut her up.

 

“He didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to?” 

 

Persephone huffed as she rose out of her chair, storming several paces away.

 

“Listen to yourself! You know better than that! You’re just as bad as Mama is, she goes around tellin’ those little ones that my husband, my  _husband_ , kidnapped me and is keepin’ me trapped down here! She’d tell em worse things too if they were older! Hades ain’t never asked  me to do anythin’ I wouldn’t do willingly, you know that!” Persephone seethed, flinging her arms around as she ranted.

 

“Alright, alright! Calm down, sister, you know I only ask because you been through a time and a half lately.” Hermes was quick to jump to his own defense, and Persephone sighed and mumbled an apology.

 

“It breaks my heart to see all them little ones, runnin’ towards me with tears streamin’ down their faces, worried that my own husband hurt me. None of em know about him like I do, all they know is the lies Mama spews when she’s angry.” Her voice softens to being almost inaudible, and she sniffs as though she may start crying, eyes red-rimmed and glassy.

 

“They don’t know I went with him by my own choice, that he’s a good man, misunderstood because of his position and how he makes his livin’. I spend my first several hours up top comfortin’ them, I owe em that much. I tell them our love story and sing em to sleep with our melody before I move on, but every spring it’s the same thing. It just keeps on happening.” Persephone allows only one tear to escape, and wipes at it just as quick as she can.

 

Hermes nods, he’s heard all too much of Demeter’s manipulations while Persephone’s underground.

 

Then the train whistle shrieks, cutting through the air like a hot knife does butter, and Hermes has to go back up.

 

“I’ll see you around, sister.” He tips his hat, getting a solid laugh out of her and a mocking curtsy in return before she goes to rejoin her husband.

 

And so the winter months continue on, and their marital relationship continues to improve, they’re happy.

 

Then, all over again it’s time for Persephone to board the train to go back up, and she holds her husband extra right before she does, turning around to face him in that green dress of hers.

 

“Wait for me?” She inquires, watching Eurydice and Orpheus stifle giggles as she winks at them, before turning back to her husband.

 

Hades smiles at her, and promises that he will.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ let him go back to his old ways while I’m gone.” Persephone warns Eurydice, then disappears into the compartment she knows too well.


	5. Chapter 5

The first couple of days up top, Persephone caters to the children who, just as she said, came running at her, bawling their eyes out and clinging to her skirts.

 

She smiles at them gently, wipes the tears from their eyes and promises them that she’s okay, that her husband would never kidnap her, or hurt her.

 

“ _Not intentionally_. ” The voice in the back of her mind nags, but she continues to assure them until their sobs turn to giggles.

 

She spends hours making little flowers bloom from the dirt, then weaving them into delicate little flower crowns which she then adorns their heads with.

 

By the end of the third day all of their fears were quelled, and Persephone could move forward, and spring began full force.

 

It wore her out, as it always had, but she plastered on a smile and offered to share wine with the townspeople, though she only kept a cup near her to keep up appearances when she had to.

 

Her flask was a different story, usually filled with water or tea instead of it’s usual stronger vices, but no one could see the contents of that, so Persephone kept up the illusions as best she could.

 

Even so, some alcohol might have dulled the feeling of loneliness that plagued her at nights, after the town had gone to bed and she made her way back to her bedroom to write her husband.

 

She missed the company of Orpheus, now living as happily as possible in the underworld, Eurydice at his side.

 

She missed the shades, and the ways the underworld came to life at night.

 

But most of all, Persephone missed her husband, she missed his touch, the way he spoke.

 

She missed the quiet lull of their melody as he helped with dinner, or washed her hair for her.

 

One night, as a storm brewed and threatened to drop on them at any moment, Persephone had made her way out of her mother’s house and into the woods.

 

Anger flared up in her veins as she thought about how unfair her situation was, six months away from her husband.

 

Six months out of every twelve due to a stupid custody arrangement her mother had bullied into existence.

 

The damp grass caressed her feet as she ran, ran through the trees and into a cave where she was certain no one could hear her.

 

Then, all alone in the comforting dark of the cave, Persephone screamed.

 

She screamed for the unfairness of the situation, she screamed out of frustration for the ways her mother treated her, she screamed in an attempt to let her anger out in a way that wouldn’t cause any harm to the next townsperson who made a comment about how glad they were that spring had come again.

 

“They ain’t got a right to be glad! Mama could always make spring and summer come without me, but I’m dragged away from my man for half the year because of her temper fits!” Persephone fumed, voice echoing off of the cave walls in a way that hid the sound of the rocks crumbling.

 

This continued until the earth rumbled and shook beneath her feet, and she looked to the cave entrance just fast enough to see it disappear behind layers of thick and jagged rocks.

 

The cave plunged into darkness and Persephone stood there, frozen as she realized that she was trapped.

 

Her frozen bravado turned quickly into fear when she realized that no one knew where she was.

 

Not her mother.

 

Not Hermes.

 

Not one single townsperson.

 

Persephone lost her footing, crumpling to her knees as tears filled her vision and she stated the only word that accurately summed up how she felt in that moment.

 

“ _Shit_...”.

 

With nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, Persephone makes the choice to bunker down and wait.

 

Someone would notice she was gone, and then someone would find her.

 

Exhaustion settled over her as she lay down in the dirt, and the last thing she thought before drifting to sleep was that someone had better come sooner rather than later.

 

Food she could go without for a long time, water wasn’t quite so easy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in Hadestown was business as usual, except that the work day had ended early and Hades found himself at the bar for a drink.

 

He didn’t often come, but he missed Persephone something fierce and he had always associated the bar with her.

 

It had been her project after all, and every detail had her touch on it, the flower sconces hanging from the walls, filled with delicate flowers of silk Persephone had created with her own hands, the warm lights, even the small embroidery on the edge of the fabric napkins had been her touch.

 

The menu was scrawled in her own writing.

 

It was all _her_.

 

“Evenin’ Mr. Hades!” Orpheus smiled from his place at the bar before he turned a peg and tested a string on his guitar.

 

“Good evenin’, son. A whiskey, neat.” He quickly turned up the corners of his mouth, a half smile to Eurydice who nodded and set about making his drink.

 

He had only taken one drink of it when a shade had burst through the door, letter in hand.

 

“Mr. Hades! Mail for ya!” He quickly handed the boss the envelope and walked away.

 

Hades inhaled, then turned the letter to look at the writing on the front.

 

It wasn’t Persephone’s writing.

 

Popping off the wax seal, Hades tore into the envelope and opened the stationary folded inside, his heart hammering inside of his chest.

 

“Damn that woman! Always tryin’ to make trouble for me and Persephone! Now she’s claimin’ that I took Persephone back here, way before summer’s supposed to be over, but she ain’t here.” He growled, crumpling the paper in his first and letting it fall on top of the bar.

 

Eurydice cocked her head, brows knit together in confusion.

 

“But, why would anyone think Persephone is down here? It gets colder up there when she’s gone.” The songbird inquired, sharing a knowing look with Orpheus.

 

Hades shook his head and tossed back the rest of his drink before ordering another.

 

“It’s just Demeter trying to stir up trouble. She can’t stomach the fact that Persephone would actually choose to marry and be with me. She’s always wanted her daughter to stay with her, a maiden forever. A trophy.” Hades grumbled, sighing as Eurydice quickly poured him another drink.

 

Hades took the glass with one hand and grabbed a shade by the collar, ordering them to tell Hermes his message to Demeter, which was hastily written on the back of Demeter’s original letter.

 

They all dispersed early that night, there wasn’t much partying that happened when Persephone was in the above realm.

 

However, the next day, Hermes himself came into Hades’ office, Eurydice and Orpheus trailing behind him.

 

“Hermes. What can I do for you?” The king stood, shrugging his suit jacket from his shoulders.

 

Hermes gave him a pointed look.

 

“Demeter is on the train. She demands you bring back her daughter, immediately.” Hermes sighed, causing Hades to push his chair away from his desk with frustration.

 

“I told that woman last night that I ain’t got her! Come with me!” He fumed, hastily grabbing his hat and coat before storming down to the train station, where Demeter stood at the door of the train.

 

“Where’s my daughter?” She hissed.

 

“I told you, woman. She ain’t here!” Hades growled, veins pulsing with anger as his fists clenched.

 

“ _Liar!_ ” Demeter spat back, and it was all Hades could to to restrain himself.

 

He’d never hit Persephone’s mother, no matter how often he was brought to the point where he wanted to knock her down a few pegs.

 

“She isn’t here!” Eurydice spoke up quickly, seeing an impending fight of catastrophic proportions brewing as the two gods looked at each other with as much malice as possible.

 

Both gods whipped around to face her, and she made sure not to shrink back.

 

“Well if she isn’t here, where is she?” Demeter demanded, crossing her arms.

 

Hades kept his clenched fists at his side, looking once more at Demeter.

 

“What do you mean, where  is she?”

 

Demeter scoffed at the other god, looking at Hermes now.

 

“All I know is that I saw her go up the stairs to her room the night before last, and no one has seen hide nor hair of her since then!” Demeter eyes narrowed as she explained her reasons for going on the train.

 

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

 

Hades jumped on the train, offering some basic instructions to Orpheus and Eurydice relating to what they were to do if they saw Persephone in the underworld.

 

The first was to make sure she was okay, and find out why she had opted to go missing.

 

The second was to have Hermes notify him, there was a telegram line in his office that he used specifically to keep in communication with the other god.

 

The third was to not allow her to go rogue again, just long enough for Hades to get to her.

 

Then the train was moving out of the station and everyone else dispersed, forming their own searching parties and delegating who would confer with Eurydice, and who would confer with Orpheus.

 

 

Meanwhile in the cave, Persephone was exhausted, too worried about falling asleep after being trapped for the course of one day, and her mouth felt cotton dry.

 

She took a moment to wish that she had thought to carry her flask with her, for some water was better than none, and she was paying for her carelessness indeed.

 

She had become weaker through dehydration, and had taken to drawing flowers in the dirt, too weak now to encourage anything to bloom in the darkness of the cave as she had done for the first several hours.

 

She wondered briefly if anyone had noticed she was gone yet, surely someone had, but too much thinking intensified the growing headache she had developed, and she opted to lay in the dark with a silent mind.

 

In the world beyond the cave, daybreak marked the arrival of Demeter and Hades to the second of three realms, and Hades immediately tore into the townspeople who had nothing to report.

 

“She has to be somewhere! Check every single nook and cranny of the town, the edges of the forest, everything!” Demeter was becoming increasingly distraught as the hours passed and there had been no improvements in the search.

 

Not a drop of good news could be found in this colossal bucket of bad.

 

Externally, Hades remained cold and stern, convincing everyone around him that soon Persephone would be found, and everything would be alright.

 

Internally the god wondered briefly what trouble his wife had managed to get herself into, whether she was hurt, and if she was, how badly.

 

His heart clenched as he pictured his wife, lying helpless somewhere, injured, and unable to defend herself from the elements or the misdeeds of mankind.

 

His frantic thought process was broken by the last search party coming in, with no news on the great matter.

 

It took everything in him not to flay the people alive, they were trying, but their efforts weren’t good enough.

 

Then, an inkling of a memory came to him,the memory of how Persephone had summoned her husband’s attentions when she was being attacked.

 

He could have wept!

 

How could he have forgotten?

 

He crouched to the floor, settling himself in the dirt and cast his thoughts to Persephone.

 

While Hades did this, back in the cave Persephone was convinced that this was the end of her, she was going to whittle away to nothing while she waited for rescue.

 

Provided rescue was even coming for her in the first place.

 

Then, as if someone somewhere had witnessed enough of her misery, as darkness played with her vision and she lay coated in dried sweat and dirt turned mud because of the sweat, she heard it.

 

In the back of her mind, her husband’s voice.

 

“ _Persephone!_ ” He called out, and gods, Persephone began to weep as she called back to him.

 

“ _Hades!_ ” This return took more of her strength, and in truth she didn’t have much left, dehydrated severely now and in and out of consciousness.

 

“ _Lover, where are you? We’re coming, just tell us where you are and hold on!_ ” Hades was worried, she could tell by his voice.

 

How long had she been in the cave?

 

How had Hades found out she was missing?

 

“ Caved in... ” was the only thing she could get out before the spots dancing around her vision and coughing overtook her words, and she was forced to lay there, spent.

 

But even the two words she had managed to send back to her husband were enough, for Hades leapt up and shouted for the search parties to locate any caves near the area, and to bring him to the ones that had caved in.

 

Demeter had clasped her hands over her heart, for while she hated her daughter’s husband, they were one step closer to locating her poor, poor daughter.

 

Not two hours later, well after sundown on the third day, Hades was brought to the entrance of a cave that had come down, and he told each and every person to stand back.

 

A water canteen hung at his side, given to him by Hermes, who had stated that Persephone would need water when they found her, for it was unlikely she’d had any while trapped in the cave.

 

Hades had clapped Hermes on the back before bounding off after the search party leading the way, not noticing that Hermes had decided to follow.

 

Demeter had gone back to her home, stating she was going to make a meal for her poor baby daughter, though she knew that Persephone wouldn’t eat much of it.

 

She didn’t need to eat much, if at all. In truth the Goddess of Spring only ate it out of habit, the same way Hades cooked out of habit from the days where his wife was not immortal, and needed the sustenance.

 

Even so, as Hades stood at the mouth of the cave, concealed by the rubble, he channeled all of his focus on the earth around it.

 

Moving it.

 

Destroying it.

 

Punishing it for putting his wife in danger.

 

Hades used his power with such intensity that the rocks liquified as he thought more about his task, clearing away.

 

Then Hades took that liquid rock and used it to make a support for the entrance he had cleared for himself, only big enough for he and Persephone to fit through.

 

He had wiped at his brow before he told everyone who had come with him to stay back, then entered the cave at a painfully slow pace.

 

The light from their torches had trickled into the dark cave, and no sooner had he stepped into it did he hear his wife calling for him.

 

Her voice was quiet and gravelly, dehydration had gotten to her, and as Hades made his way to his wife’s form laying on the dirt floor of the cave, he took it in.

 

She was covered in a layer of caked on mud, her nightgown once white took on the color of the sediment that had become her bed.

 

Her hair held onto the sweat she had released, but that was the only thing that had.

 

Her body was hot, not to a dangerous level as she was immortal, but hot enough to tell Hades how long she had been trapped.

 

“Lover.” She forced out before a coughing fit took over her, mouth and throat so, so dry.

 

“Shhh. I’m here, but you need to drink.” Hades uncapped the canteen and brought the spout of it to Persephone’s dry and cracked lips.

 

She tipped her head back, allowing her husband to support her completely as she began to drink greedily, long, drawn out gulps of precious water.

 

Hades had allowed a few before he took the canteen away from her, heart breaking at the whine she released.

 

“Can’t have you makin’ yourself sick, Seph. We’ve gotta give it to you slow.” He had whispered, kissing her forehead before he scooped her up into his arms, much like the way he had the night they had married.

 

She settled into his embrace without any coaxing, exhausted and too hot to move a single muscle, and stayed that way up to the front porch of her mother’s home.

 

Demeter had tried to fuss, tried to take her from Hades, but Persephone hadn’t allowed it.

 

She had given her mother a look that might have scalded if she had wanted it to, and Demeter had backed off without another word.

 

It was Hades’ best night since the world had come back into tune.

 

Demeter said nothing more, only excused herself to the gardens for the night.

 

It had been Hades who took Persephone up into the bathroom and had scrubbed the mud off of her skin.

 

Hades had changed her into a cooler nightgown, free of sweat and dirt, had washed her hair and offered her sips from the lid of the canteen to try and get the fluid back into her body.

 

Hades had been the one to make sure Persephone ate, even if it had only been a little.

 

Hades had opened the window in Persephone’s warm bedroom to allow the night air in, having settled her with only a thin sheet to cover herself with, afraid a blanket would make her too warm.

 

It was Hades who stayed awake all night and periodically woke his wife from her sleep to have her drink from the glass on her bedside table.

 

Hermes too kept watch, in a corner of the room like a shadow, and spoke to Hades in hushed tones so not to wake Persephone.

 

Hermes also made sure the pitcher of water Hades had brought up was always full.

 

It was no surprise to Hermes at all when he came up again in the early hours of the morning to find the two gods curled into each other.

 

Hades’ arm secured around Persephone’s waist, his nose buried in her hair.

 

Persephone’s hands held his arm to her, fingers laced between his as the exhausted king and queen of the underworld slept.

 

Hermes grinned like a cat before he took his leave, making a note to call on Persephone the next day.

 

Not one of them realized that Orpheus and Eurydice had not been informed, not yet, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

As Persephone and Hades slept blissfully in their own embrace, this was not the case down in the underworld, where Orpheus and Eurydice were exhausted.

 

They’d been working feverishly with the search parties in the effort to locate their queen, missing both above and down below.

 

Eurydice had grown tired of waiting and journeyed into the mines with several of the parties, coming back to the bar hours later covered with dirt and soot and with nothing to report back to Orpheus.

 

Tears had stung her eyes as she shook her head, and Orpheus had quickly wrapped her in his arms.

 

He had no words of comfort for her, and even if he had, he didn’t think they’d help.

 

Finally, halfway through the night the search parties had scoured every square inch of the underworld, concluding that the queen was nowhere to be found.

 

Eurydice had invited them all into the bar, crestfallen and weary, pouring each worker a drink.

 

They all sat in silence, nursing their cups but not one shade could find it in them to drink, the memory of their winter speakeasies playing back in their ears.

 

The sounds of Persephone’s laughter as they would dance.

 

The bar seemed entirely too quiet, and as far as they knew, would remain quiet.

 

When they all started filing out of the bar in the hour before the work whistle was set to sound, they left full cups behind.

 

It was an odd tribute, but Eurydice was glad to see they were just as concerned about their lady of the underground as she and Orpheus were.

 

“D’ya think that Hecate knows?” She inquired softly, as she and Orpheus set about collecting the cups to be emptied and cleaned.

 

“I don’t think so. It’s probably for the best that she doesn’t.” Orpheus replied, grabbing another armful of cups and taking them to the sink in the back.

 

Eurydice and Orpheus stayed in this downcast haze until they heard the tell-tale train whistle, at which time both sets of eyes widened and they grabbed hold of the other before taking off to the station as fast as their legs could carry them.

 

It seemed that they weren’t alone in this, for when they arrived they had to muscle through all of the citizens of Hadestown to get near the platform.

 

When the train stopped, Eurydice felt Orpheus squeeze her hand, though she couldn’t tell who it was meant to comfort.

 

The car door opened, and the man that stepped out was not Hades, but Hermes, who looked just as tired as they all felt.

 

Tears began to well up in Eurydice’s eyes without her permission, and she willed them not to fall.

 

“Mister Hermes.” Orpheus stepped up into the platform and shook the god’s hand firmly, to which Hermes had turned up the corners of his mouth in a half smile.

 

Then, he turned to address the crowd that had gathered.

 

“Mister Hades would like to thank all of you for your valiant efforts in the search for your queen. She was found up top, and will return home in the fall as per usual. Mister Hades intends to stay another day up top with her before he returns. Work is cancelled for the day. Get some rest.” Hermes spoke, and the crowd let out a sigh of relief that slapped against the walls before they dispersed arm in arm.

 

Only Eurydice and Orpheus remained, looking at Hermes in earnest for more information.

 

“Where did they find her?” Eurydice was the first to speak out, no longer able to stomach the silence.

 

“She got herself trapped in a cave. Don’t know how, but that’s where she was.” Hermes chuckled, though his confession set Eurydice on edge.

 

How could Persephone have done that, when she knows all about the dangers of caves and mines?

 

“Was she okay?” Orpheus added, eyebrows furrowed.

 

He didn’t know as much about the nature of the caves as Eurydice did, but he knew there was still the possibility of injury.

 

Hermes blinked, his exhaustion evident on his face.

 

“She was dehydrated and weak because of it, but she’s fine now. Hades wasn’t going to let anyone else deal with her.” 

 

Orpheus took a chance and placed his hand on Hermes’ shoulder.

 

“You should get some rest, Mister Hermes. You look like you could use it.” The poet offered an awkward smile, looking at his mentor and in a way, surrogate father.

 

“I will, Orpheus, but you two could use some just as bad.” Hermes replied, clapping Orpheus between the shoulder blades and pressing a featherlight kiss to Eurydice’s cheek before he got back on the train, and made his leave.

 

And with the departure of the train, Orpheus and Eurydice made their way back to their home and fell asleep not long after hitting their bed.

 

Neither cared that they were in their sweat-soaked and dirty clothes from days before, much like Hades hadn’t cared.

 

The search had been their only concern, and now it was over.

 

Soon Hades would return to the underworld, and Persephone too would make the journey not long after.

 

They would press for more details then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ZERO self control, so here’s another chapter for today!

A cool breeze drifting over her body is what woke Persephone, followed closely by a sudden awareness that there was something on her forehead.

 

Drowsily, she brought her fingers up to find a cloth there, only slightly damp.

 

Then, almost as soon as her fingers had made contact, the cloth was removed, and she rolled over to see her devoted husband sitting up in the bed next to her.

 

The sight made her feel worse than the dehydration had felt, for he was wearing clothes soaked in sweat and caked with dirt, his hair was unkempt and tinged a light brown from the dust and sediment he had moved to get to her.

 

The worst of it was the terrified and worried expression on his face, as he looked at her with those eyes that seemed to know her better than anything.

 

His eyes were the same color as hers, but many shades darker, sometimes they almost looked black, and those orbs were trained on her.

 

Persephone couldn’t think of a single word to say to him, after all, what does one say to their husband after they did something reckless and worried two different realms, so she settled for squeezing his hand, which he firmly clasped in his own.

 

They sat like that for a while, not speaking, not a thought in either brain, just holding each other, Persephone willing him to believe that she was alright now.

 

Then, Hades cleared his throat, and she was all ears for what he had to say.

 

“Why would you do something like that, Seph? Gods, everyone was worried sick! Orpheus and Eurydice could have plowed through the underworld for all I know.” Hades voice wavered, a far cry from how steady it usually was.

 

Then again, she seemed to have that effect on him.

 

“I can only say I’m sorry, and that I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing, nor did I spare one thought until it was too late to change any of it.” She replied, stifling an impending coughing fit, but before she could even think about continuing Hades was holding a glass of water to her lips, poised and ready for her to drink from it.

 

She took a few sips, and then the glass was back on her bedside table.

 

“Promise me that it won’t happen again. Lover, you know how dangerous caves can be. You could have been seriously injured, and I _can’t_ bear that thought.” Hades forced out, trying his hardest not to cry in front of her.

 

It broke Persephone’s heart, and she pushed herself up to a sitting position as quickly as she was able, then she took his face in both of her palms.

 

“You’re allowed to be upset, lover. Don’t try and force down your tears, not on my account.” She whispered, pressing her forehead against his own.

 

Hades still willed himself to be strong, but when Persephone’s forehead felt her normal temperature against his own, the tears fell anyway.

 

He only cried for a few minutes, but Persephone was there whispering soft words to him and wiping them away the same way that he had always done for her.

 

Then, as quickly as they came, the tears dried up and Hades excused himself to bathe and dress in the clothes Persephone kept up top for him.

 

In the early years it had been a rotation of his casual wardrobe, she never allowed him to leave wearing the same clothes he’d arrived in, but as their marriage had soured and his visits became virtually nonexistent she had firmly held on to the one casual suit he had left there.

 

She had laundered it after he had left, taking such care to fold it and store it appropriately, but there were nights where all Persephone had wanted, despite her drunken stupor, was her husband’s arms around her.

 

On those nights, she settled for the only thing on hand, his suit jacket, and the next morning she would launder it again and tuck it away.

 

While her husband cleaned up, Persephone herself rose out of the bed and indulged in a deep stretch before slipping into her dressing gown and padding down into the kitchen.

 

She would have to face her Mama sooner or later.

 

However, her arrival into the kitchen was met with silence, and a note from her mother on the table.

 

Gentle hands picked it up, and she let out a hum of frustration when she saw it was addressed to  _Kore_ .

 

Demeter had refused to acknowledge her chosen name, much as she refused to acknowledge that Persephone had made a choice all that time ago, _always_ referring to her daughter as Kore.

 

The note’s contents were of the usual fare when Hades was up top, that Demeter refused to share a roof with the man that had kidnapped her only daughter, and that she had made breakfast, but nothing more.

 

Persephone’s stomach rumbled, she had taken no food in last night, opting instead to consume as much water as her body would allow between dozes, so she was thrilled to see that Demeter had cooked for nothing less than a small army.

 

Crumpling the note and tossing it into the nearby waste bin, Persephone quickly set about making herself a plate.

 

By the time she sat down to eat it, Hades had come down, freshly showered and clean shaven.

 

“Smells good.” He commented as he pulled up a chair next to his wife.

 

“Take some.” Persephone replied with a mouth full of potato, winking at her husband.

 

Hades sighed deeply and shook his head, causing her to roll her eyes.

 

“She didn’t make it for me.” 

 

She swallowed the bite she had been chewing and looked him dead in the eye.

 

“No, she made it for me, but as your wife, you get half of what’s mine and I the same of you, so I _really_ must insist.” She grinned, poking at the air with her fork.

 

It didn’t take either long to finish the feast Demeter had prepared, Hades hadn’t eaten since word had come that Persephone was missing, and Persephone hadn’t eaten for much longer than that.

 

They didn’t technically need the food, but habits were hard to break, so they ate regularly anyway.

 

“Your Birthday is next week.” Hades commented, sliding a piece of mail toward her with the seal of Olympus stamped on the front.

 

Persephone could have groaned, she knew very well what that letter meant.

 

“A summons from Zeus himself. How lucky can one girl be?” She replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

 

It was expected.

 

Every year on her birthday Persephone had to make the jaunt up to Olympus, play nice with the god that played both father and uncle to her, and put up with the taunts from Hera about their marriage going down the drain.

 

That is, when it had been going down the drain.

 

“I’d say you’d only be lucky to get out of it, if only there was a way.” Hades smirked, wrapping one arm around his beloved.

 

“Don’t put ideas in my head, lover. I might just do something reckless.” She teased, but the joke came far too soon, and she felt him tense, his grip on her tightening as if to shield her.

 

“Only jokin’.” She clarified, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

She would behave, just this once.

 

“I’ll have a new gown and your Crown Jewels sent up for you. Better to show them that we’re alright rather than tell them.” Hades quickly made a note in his brain.

 

The seamstresses in Hadestown would have to rush it, but they’d done it before and could do again.

 

And of course, he’d pay them handsomely.

 

“Will you come up again, for my birthday?” Persephone smiled, batting her thick eyelashes at him.

 

Hades knew she was playing with fire, Demeter would start a war if he came up again before fall, so he didn’t take the bait.

 

“No. Better I stay in Hadestown until it’s time for you to come home again, but I have complete faith in you.” He sighed.

 

He’d like to do as she requested, but two of the three realms couldn’t afford to be at war, no matter how much he wanted to tell Demeter to shove it.

 

A thick silence settled over the two, plates empty, and Persephone was the first to break it.

 

“Are you goin’ back down now?” Her voice was small, like she didn’t want him to leave.

 

It was a good thing Demeter had been gracious enough to give him that day.

 

“Nah, I go back tonight, so I’m yours for the day.” 

 

Persephone brightened at his words, jumping up from her chair and looking at her husband with the biggest smile.

 

“Would you grab the bag from the hall closet while I change? We have a call to pay!” She inquired giddily.

 

This was her chance to show the children of the town that her lover was only a man in his heart.

 

Hades nodded, and stood while she rushed upstairs and threw on her dress and shoes, then rushed back down.

 

He offered her his arm to take, and when she had looped hers through they began the walk.

 

“Where are we goin’?” Hades had asked, but Persephone had only smiled and kissed his cheek in way of an answer.

 

Then Hades saw the town orphanage, and felt immediately on edge.

 

He stopped, nearly jerking Persephone back, at which she turned around.

 

“No. Seph, _please_.” He murmured, staring only at the sign.

 

All of these children had parents in Hadestown, parents he had come to collect.

 

He could have been sick.

 

“They know you had to do it, just like they know you didn’t kidnap me, and have never hurt me.” Her hand had found his cheek, she cupped it with her palm as she spoke to him.

 

His hand pulled hers down.

 

“But I _have_ hurt you.” He whispered.

 

“They don’t know that. Now c’mon, I promised I’d be back soon to give ‘em the flower crowns I made, and that was before I got myself stuck in a cave!” She had plead, and Hades was powerless to refuse her.

 

All of his courage seemed to dissipate when they reached the door, and before he could turn and hightail it to anywhere else, Persephone had knocked.

 

He had no choice now.


	9. Chapter 9

The orphanage door had swung open, and Persephone had brightly greeted the old woman who ran things, who seemed extremely relieved to see her.

 

“Thank the gods you’re alright, dear. The little ones were so concerned!” She had fussed, and Persephone dipped her head down with a sheepish smile.

 

“I brought my husband with me today, m’am. I hope that’s alright.” Persephone had smiled back at Hades, who offered the best smile he could muster given the circumstances.

 

The old woman froze.

 

“Not to... not to _take_ any of the children?” The fear in her voice was undeniable, and this time it was Hades who spoke.

 

“No m’am. Just a social call with my wife. I ain’t collectin’ no souls.” Hades clarified, watching as almost instantly the fear melted out of her body, and she smiled up at him.

 

“Come on in! It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hades, Lady Persephone’s told the children so much about you, I confess even I’ve grown quite curious.” She chattered as she led them through a corridor and stopped at another door.

 

She then stated that she’d leave them to it, and Persephone had smiled and thanked her.

 

Hades could only offer a nod, his stomach turning at the thought of facing these children.

 

Demeter had painted him as a monster, and in ways, he was, but he never did anything without a just reason, and usually it was all in an attempt to win his wife back to him.

 

“Don’t give up on me now, lover.” Persephone had whispered before opening the door and stepping through.

 

It was like clockwork, the moment she appeared in the room all of the children were running at her, smiling and calling her name.

 

They all called her Lady Persephone up top, and Hades supposed it was only proper to address her with a title instead of her given name, lest it be too informal.

 

They were gods after all.

 

“Hello!” Persephone knelt to speak to them, and Hades wondered briefly whether he ought to do the same, but was stopped when one child pointed a chubby finger at him.

 

Persephone had smiled, kissing that little finger and stood again.

 

“This is my husband. I brought him here to help me keep you company, if you’re all okay with it.” 

 

If the children faltered, Hades couldn’t tell, instead they swarmed him next, examining him.

 

Persephone watched the encounter, a soft smile playing on her lips.

 

After a few minutes of him speaking softly to them, answering their questions, which he thanked the gods above that none of them were about their parents, a group of little boys had dragged her husband to a corner of the room where toy trains were set up, and asked him to play.

 

Her eyes misted as he said yes, asking them which train was still available, so considerate of their favorite toys that he didn’t want to claim one that might be favored by a child.

 

She had to tear her eyes away, for the bag of flower crowns had been deposited in her hands as Hades had been taken to the trains, and she set about gifting each child with their own.

 

She too, played with the children, dress up mainly, but her eyes kept wandering back to the train set in the corner of the room.

 

She witnessed one little boy’s train had a wheel that popped off, and when he began to whimper and cry she watched her husband wipe the tears away and fix the wheel without a single thought to it.

 

She watched as he examined the old and worn down room, noticing where the air leaks came from that would no doubt freeze them in the winter months, seeing where the roof might leak when it rained.

 

The people of the town didn’t have much, and what they did have was not enough to spare in regards to improving the orphanage.

 

Persephone watched as the cogs in her lover’s brain began to turn, then he went back to their game.

 

The children were laughing, and at one point one of the little girls decked out in her flower crown and a ratty old shawl interrupted the boys games to ask Persephone’s husband for a dance.

 

He had stood, and accepted with a gentlemanly bow before he took her hand and began to teach the little one how to waltz.

 

One of the little boys, not to be outdone, straightened his collar and marched himself over to her, asking Persephone herself for a dance as well.

 

She had swept into a curtsy before joining him in the middle of the floor, as the boy watched Hades for the man’s steps and Persephone followed suit with the woman’s.

 

They had switched partners until every little one was dancing some form of the waltz before they were turned to each other.

 

Hades had tapped her shoulder softly, and she had turned to face him.

 

“Wife.” He smiled, offering her his hand.

 

“Husband.” She had grinned, accepting it and they set off into a careful waltz around little dancers, both singing their lullaby for music.

 

When the dancing had concluded, one of the little boys walked up to Hades, train in hand, and presented it to him.

 

He had knelt down, but did not accept the train, telling the child that he couldn’t possibly accept one of their toys, for if he did they’d have nothing to play with.

 

The sight made Persephone’s heart hurt, and she quietly excused herself from the room.

 

Tears stung her eyes as she made her way out front, and sat quietly on the porch sniffling.

 

She knew her husband had a good heart, but she hadn’t exactly expected to see him interact with the little ones the way he had.

 

It conjured up memories of their two lost children, and the fact that she had been unable to provide him with that same experience at home.

 

Then, the humming began to ring in her ears, as if to add insult to injury.

 

Of course the fates would decide now was a suitable time to show up.

 

“ _Persephone, daughter of Demeter,_ ” Clotho began, and it was all Persephone could do not to scream back at them to leave her alone.

 

Hadn’t she suffered enough?

 

“ _Goddess of Spring, queen of the underworld._ ” Lachesis added, making Persephone angrier than before.

 

It was always Demeter’s daughter first, never her actual titles, though at least the fates used her chosen name.

 

“ _There was a prophecy once, known only to three and one, regarding your marriage._ ” Atropos hummed, joining the harmony with her sisters.

 

“What of it? Spit it out I ain’t got all day!” Persephone hissed back.

 

“ _The marriage was fated, and one tried to circumvent it, but failed. Since that failure, she has complicated two lives._ ” Clotho continued before going back to humming.

 

“Mama  knew  I was going to marry Hades?” Persephone was fuming now, if her marriage had been a prophecy, why would her mother try to get around it when Demeter knew damn well it wasn’t possible?

 

“ _Husband and wife have been ripped apart, half years here and there._ ” Lachesis spoke this.

 

“ _The Time has come for the prophecy to be turned right._ ” 

 

The hair on Persephone’s arms prickled, could her mama’s arrangement be undone?

 

“How?” She inquired, rage long since forgotten.

 

“ _The answer lies on Olympus, the contract must be brought and undone, but only by you._ ” Atropos stated before all of the humming in her ears stopped, and the fates were gone again.

 

Persephone’s mind swam with questions, but none she could ask yet, first she had to have a copy of their arrangement contract.

 

It would have to be Hades’ copy, for Demeter would never keep her own where Persephone might get to it.

 

Persephone groaned, her life had just started to go right again, why hadn’t the fates told her this centuries ago?

 

It might have prevented a lot of grief and heartbreak.

 

Before Persephone could make more of her plan, she heard the door open.

 

“If there’s anything that needs to be done, anything you need, anything at all, send word down by letter with Hermes, and I’ll see what I can do.” Her husband’s voice broke the silence that had only just returned to her, and she stood to offer him a smile.

 

She turned around after wiping her tears to see her husband press a coin purse into the old matron’s hands.

 

“This should cover the costs of fixing the roof, the air leaks, and the addition of more fireplaces. I’ll be sending more up with Hermes tomorrow, for more necessities and some new toys for the children.” He spoke intently as he did this, eyes locked on the woman who began to cry.

 

Oh, her _soft_ husband.

 

Then Hades bid the woman a good day, and walked toward Persephone.

 

“Sorry to abandon you, I just needed a moment.” She laced her fingers through his, and his thumb rubbed the back of her hand almost like clockwork.

 

“I know.” He replied, kissing her and almost knocking her off-balance.

 

When they finally broke apart, Persephone noticed the wooden conductor’s badge pinned to his lapel, her fingers trailed over it.

 

“They wouldn’t let me leave without it. They demanded I take this since I wouldn’t take the train.” He chuckled, and she laughed.

 

They spent the rest of the day curled up in a shady glen by a river, and when it was time for Hades to return home, she walked with him to the train station.

 

“I’ll expect a letter soon, if only to let me know you’ve kept yourself out of trouble.” He teased, running his fingers through her hair for what would be the last time until fall.

 

Persephone nodded, but before he could turn to board, she stopped him.

 

“Lover, could I...borrow your copy of the contract?” She inquired, looking up at him with eyes as big as she could make them.

 

“Technically it’s half yours, but what’s the use in it, Seph? We’ve combed through it thousands of times and there’s not a single loophole to be found.” Hades had started out teasing, but his voice became somber as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a worn and folded contract.

 

Persephone shrugged, taking it from his fingers and tucking it away in her tote.

 

“You never know, we haven’t looked at it in centuries. Maybe we missed something?” She stated softly.

 

Hades did not reply, instead kissing his wife long and hard before the train whistled again, Hermes was impatient at the best of times, but it didn’t change the fact that Hades had to go.

 

“I have to go.” He whispered against her lips.

 

“I know.” Persephone pulled away, resting her head on his chest for one more moment.

 

“Wait for me?” He inquired, eliciting a small smile out of his wife.

 

Those words, first said by Orpheus, had become a sort of joke to them, but it still held assurance.

 

“I will.” Persephone made a show of fixing his collar before he had to turn and board the train, leaving her standing alone on the platform.

 

She watched sadly as the train began it’s descent to Hadestown, but as her sadness faded and her loneliness returned to her, it brought along determination.

 

Demeter would have no more sway over her, and the contract in her bag would soon prove it.


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone had poured over the contract in the days before her birthday, spent hours going through it, but just as Hades had said, there wasn’t a single loophole.

 

She stared at it like the way someone might stare at the sun, angry, frustrated, and she wanted nothing more than to shred it with her fingers, but it had to stay in tact, for now.

 

Hades had kept his word and had sent Hermes up with a brand new gown, a black one sewn up with glittering jewels and pearls, and her crown had been polished.

 

He had also sent Hermes with a large sum of money for the orphanage, and Persephone spent her evenings playing with the children outside as the town workers began repairs to the building.

 

They asked her many questions about her husband, but Persephone managed to distract them with something or other.

 

Finally, the day came and Persephone rose early to set about getting ready.

 

She only had one chance to do this properly, so she was going to look her very best.

 

Her hair had been woven into a delicate style above her head, her crown nestled securely atop it.

 

If she was honest, she’d have preferred it to be down and loose, but she could tolerate it for the one day.

 

She had laced herself into the dress and adorned her neck with the heavy necklace of glittering green emeralds before she made her way downstairs.

 

Demeter had rose when Persephone had entered.

 

“Happy birthday, my darling Kore!” She chirped, pulling Persephone into a hug.

 

Any other day Persephone might have snapped the correct name at her mother, but she figured that in another few weeks she would have something far more effective to throw in Demeter’s face.

 

“Thank you, Mama. I’d better get started.” She replied politely, noticing Hermes approaching the door from the window.

 

The other god had greeted her with a cheeky wink and a wolf whistle, and then the two had been on their way.

 

When Hermes’ car pulled into Olympus, it was all Persephone could do to ignore the flight instinct she’d honed so well.

 

It was large, gaudy, and every bit as hot as Hadestown had been before the reforms, and this time she looked like she belonged there.

 

“Persephone! All alone?” Hera had smirked, all of her husband’s infidelity had turned her sour, made her cruel.

 

“My husband felt he would disturb Mama if he came up again. I’ll spend _plenty_ of time in his arms over the winter months.” She smirked back, watching Hera’s face fall.

 

She hadn’t expected them to be stronger than ever.

 

“Zeus is in the dining room.” 

 

And with that, Hera made her leave and Persephone continued on.

 

The dining room was covered top to bottom in gold and jewels, the dark fabric of her gown was vibrant among it, and Zeus nodded in approval.

 

“Persephone! How good of you to visit your old man.” He smiled, clasping her in a hug that made her want to vomit.

 

“Tradition is tradition, daddy. But I did have something I wanted to discuss.”

 

Zeus arched a curious eyebrow, beckoning her to sit.

 

“I think as a queen in my own right. I’m allowed to renegotiate my contract terms for myself.” Persephone took out the original contract and slammed in down in front of Zeus.

 

“You are. So let’s discuss.” Zeus took out a pen and a blank contract from what seemed to be thin air and placed them down alongside the original contract.

 

By the time the new contract had been drawn up and copied, Persephone felt much better about her situation.

 

There was only one thing left to do as she tucked both copies into her bag and bid Olympus goodbye, pen a letter to the underworld.

 

She’d decided to write to Orpheus, she’d been keeping Hades as in the dark about this as she could, which meant he knew nothing of her plot.

 

Persephone knew her husband would try to stop her, and that she really couldn’t bear.

 

Her request was simple, a pomegranate to be wrapped up and sent with Hermes, who knew everything.

 

She also told Orpheus to tell Hades that he was to gather the fruits from her greenhouse under the implications that they would be made into wine for the bar.

 

She knew that Orpheus would help her, whereas Eurydice might give her away by mistake.

 

The next day, alongside a letter from her lover, the pomegranate was in hand, and all she had to do was wait.

 

And wait she did, the weeks until fall seemed to drag on and on, given her excitement.

 

Then, finally, the day came where she was to board the train to the underworld and give her mother the biggest proverbial finger she had ever dreamt of.

 

Persephone still loved Demeter, that was her Mama, of course she loved her, but Demeter had used tears and terror for far too long to get her way, and it was time for that to end.

 

She had bounded to the platform, the biggest smile on her face as she nearly leapt into Hades’ arms and kissed him fiercely.

 

He seemed confused, but allowed her this display anyway, he had missed her more than ever.

 

“What’s got you so worked up. It’s only that man of yours.” Demeter sneered, not pleased at being snubbed in favor of the man she saw as a villain.

 

“Only a _new arrangement_ , Mama.” Persephone grinned triumphantly, reveling in the horrified expression on Demeter’s face that she quickly turned to disgust.

 

“Nonsense.”

 

Hades grip on Persephone tightened, what on earth was his wife talking about?

 

“When did you plan on telling me that my marriage was fated? Or did you intend to tell me at all? How about when you tried to stop my marriage with the idea of that vow of maidenhood?” Persephone rattled off in rapid fire, watching Demeter’s eyes get wider.

 

“How did you find out about that?!” She hissed, striding forward as if to take her daughter from the arms of her own husband.

 

Persephone arched one eyebrow.

 

“The Fates.” She smiled, sickly sweet as she knew she held the winning cards.

 

“Funny thing it was, when I went up to Olympus on my birthday and told Zeus about it, he was _furious_. He agreed to all of my terms. See for yourself.” Persephonepulled one of the contracts from her tote, thrusting it at her mother from the safety of Hades’ arms.

 

He’d never let Demeter touch her, not that Demeter might try and do anything to hurt Persephone, but that didn’t mean the angry goddess wouldn’t try and rip Persephone away from him.

 

“That’s not fair!” Demeter immediately began having a meltdown, the skies darkened, the wind picked up.

 

“I won’t let you.” She warned, stalking toward her daughter, and despite Hades’ grip on her, Persephone pulled away and reached back into her bag, pulling out her treasure.

 

Everything seemed to freeze, Demeter in horror, and Hades seemed to radiate fear.

 

“You have no choice.” Persephone stated as she broke open the fruit, juice already running down her hands and she stared down at the seeds.

 

The goddess felt a twinge of something in her stomach, but in the moment she couldn’t place exactly what emotion it was, nor did she have time to reflect on it.

 

“Kore!” Demeter found her voice, and took another step toward her daughter.

 

“Seph, lover... don’t do anything you might regret.” Hades warned, his voice soft and unsteady as he stared at the fruit in his wife’s hands.

 

Persephone looked to her husband, who looked something akin to an animal caught in a trap.

 

“I won’t.” She declared, but despite her words, Hades watched as she scooped out seeds, more than six but Persephone didn’t seem to care, and then she threw the seeds into her mouth.

 

Demeter was screaming, but Persephone couldn’t hear exactly what was being said, the tang of the fruit vibrant on her tongue.

 

How she had forgotten the taste...

 

Then, all of a sudden, dizziness overcame her sight and the world began to spin momentarily.

 

She reached out to the general direction of her man, who had made the cross within seconds of her outstretched hand moving, taking her and offering a steady hand to her.

 

“What have you done?” Hades whispered, seeing quickly that his hand would not be enough to steady his wife and opted to pull her into his arms.

 

Persephone was glad for it, she wasn’t mortal like she had been the first time she’d eaten the seeds, so the impact on her wasn’t quite the same, but she knew that it could last a while before it went away.

 

The first time, the magic of the seeds had knocked her clean on her ass, sapped her of her energy and essentially drained her of her life for several days.

 

It had scared the literal hell out of Hades, he hadn’t even _considered_ letting her leave their bed for weeks, he carried her anywhere she needed to go within their house, and when she was stuck in the bed he had brought his ledgers home and worked next to her.

 

Demeter was sobbing, cursing, and throwing a fit, this Persephone knew from the way the wind began to whip violently around them, her hair flying in her face.

 

“Take me home.” She told her husband, resting her face on his chest and squeezing her eyes shut in order to keep the dizziness at bay.

 

It helped, but only slightly.

 

Hades had obeyed without another word, but Persephone knew that some sort of guilt was eating at him, she could tell from the way he held her tighter as he sat them both down in their usual train car, the way he would stroke her hair absentmindedly as she willed her mind to stop spinning.

 

The train started the journey home, and not long after did Hades speak.

 

“Why did you do that?” 

 

Persephone opened her eyes, intent on looking at him when she answered but seeing the scenery outside of the train spinning and moving quickly past them was too much, and she squeezed them shut again.

 

This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hades, who reached over and pulled down the curtain, engulfing the car in darkness, only a lamp left to illuminate the interior, which Hades also turned on.

 

The tenderness in his actions, the guilt he felt, Persephone could feel it all in the tension of his muscles.

 

“I couldn’t keep on the way we been doing, lover. Half years here and there, you workin’ yourself into the ground while I’m gone, me missin’ you more than I’d miss the air in my lungs. Orpheus gave us back somethin’ more valuable than any gilded cage could be, I intend on makin’ us work.” Persephone sighed, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, thankful that her arms knew the way without her seeing it.

 

“You’re the Goddess of Spring. I ain’t got no right to ya, not during those months.” Hades murmured, allowing her to pull him closer down.

 

“You got every right , I’m your  _wife_ , and I was sick and tired of lettin’ Mama steer our marriage. She ain’t gonna do that anymore.” 

 

Persephone took a breath and tried once more to make the world stop spinning, but when the results remained quite the same, she quietly asked her husband if they could stick a pin in that conversation and have it when she felt less like she was going to be sick.

 

Hades, ever the gentleman, had agreed, and kept her close to him as the train kept on the path home.

 

By the time the train pulled into the Hadestown station, Persephone’s dizziness had gone down slightly, enough to enable her to walk to their home instead of being carried.

 

The workers had gathered, of course, and welcomed her warmly, but Hades’ only priority was to get his wife home and in their bed.

 

Once he had settled her there, he waited until she inevitably fell asleep and then fished for their copy of the new contract, which he looked over with such care.

 

The terms were simple, Persephone no longer held the duty of bringing spring and summer to the mortal world, instead holding a figurehead position as the goddess of the aforementioned seasons, she would be allowed to visit up top whenever she wished, but had to make an appearance at the spring and summer festivals, alongside her husband, Hades, King of the Underworld. 

 

It also had some clauses relating directly to Demeter, stating that the latter Goddess was not to attempt any changes to the living situation of Persephone and Hades, and that any breach of this would be grounds for the immortals of Olympus and the Underworld to be in alliance in the resulting war it would cause.

 

Hades smirked only a little as he read this, knowing that Demeter held no power over them now.

 

The contract also stated that the King and Queen of the Underworld would be required to make appearances at all formal events on Olympus, which Hades rolled his eyes at.

 

They had often played hooky from attending the ridiculously grand events thrown by his brothers, usually citing one excuse or another, but that wouldn’t be allowed any longer.

 

Still, Hades saw that the majority of the contract consisted of terms written in Persephone’s hand, so he figured that it was only fair for Zeus to have some terms and conditions as well, even if he hated the atmosphere on Olympus in every sense.

 

Still, one look at his wife who was curled into his side, fast asleep and smiling from whatever dream she might be having, Hades carefully folded the contract and pushed it in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket.

 

He had no doubt that it would be well worth whatever headaches they both endured on Olympus.

 

“If you don’t stop worryin’ over me, I’m gonna have to hit ya.” Persephone mumbled, eyes still closed.

 

Hades chuckled, the lower part of his voice rumbling slightly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his embrace as she usually did.

 

“You won’t regret this, will you? Bein’ stuck down here with me full time?” He couldn’t stop the question from escaping his lips, he had to make sure she wanted this.

 

Then came a sudden pain, stinging his shoulder.

 

Persephone had hit him!

 

Her eyes were open now, narrowed in frustration, she was extremely annoyed by his questions.

 

“Lover, if I hadn’t wanted to be stuck down here with you full time I wouldn’t have _married_ you. I was prepared to deal with you all year round then, and I’m prepared now.” Persephone pointed out, prodding at him with one finger, raising his chin slightly from the downward position he had tipped his head into.

 

Hades brought his eyes to look into hers, orbs of dark amber connecting with the pools of light amber he loved so well.

 

Then his body began to move on it’s own accord, drawing him closer to her, and his lips captured her own in a gentle kiss.

 

Persephone tangled her fingers in his shirt while he tangled his in her hair, her lungs burning for more than air.

 

It was a sudden realization, but absolutely any space between she and her husband was entirely too much for Persephone, and her breath caught in her throat as he began to kiss a trail from her lips down her neck.

 

Then, all manner of clothing seemed to be flying across their bedroom at rapid speed, her man’s hands ripping the offending garments away just as quickly as they could while she popped the entire row of buttons off, nearly took her eye out with one of them, but she hadn’t a single thought about it.

 

All that she wanted, all that she needed was her husband, who seemed to echo her needs with equal sentiment.

 

Every kiss, every touch, every caress seemed to leave trails of fire that burned through her, and her mind fogged with need, need that wasn’t sated until both gods were lying side by side, breathless.

 

Her head rested on his shoulder, and she used her free hand to trace the pattern of the bricks inked permanently into his skin, they trailed from his wrist all the way up the shoulder, and down the back.

 

She always told him that she hated it, but she actually secretly loved his tattoo, and she was certain that he knew it.

 

It had been what marked the first spring and summer after they had married, after the arrangement.

 

He had gotten drunk, and in that stupor he had stumbled into the tattoo parlor and demanded one brick for every citizen of Hadestown, it had hurt like hell, but Hades had paid a considerable sum of money to have it finished in one session.

 

There was one brick though, one that wasn’t filled in like the others, one that rested directly above his heart, and that brick was full of flowers and greenery, the only brick with colored ink other than the black.

 

That brick had been in honor of Persephone, to show where his love for her had eternally made it’s home.

 

“So, _wife_. What’s the first order of business for our new reign?” Hades smiled, nuzzling her nose with his own.

 

Persephone hummed for a moment, never ceasing to stroke his hair as she thought.

 

“I think that we outta consider renegotiations with the citizens and workers, _husband_. They’re devoted to me, but they can barely stomach you long enough to check in.” She commented after several moments of comfortable silence.

 

Hades snorted.

 

“Who’s to say they’ll listen? I ain’t exactly been good to ‘em.” 

 

Persephone rolled her eyes, for that had to be the understatement of their entire existence.

 

“Centuries of slave labor ain’t gonna be easy to fix, lover. Luckily, you got one card they ain’t.” She pointed out, pressing a gentle kiss to one of the bricks at the top of his shoulder.

 

Hades raised an eyebrow, rolling onto his side and stealing a proper kiss.

 

“Which is?” Hades kissed her again, then again.

 

“Me.” Persephone giggled between kisses, taking his strong arms to wrap herself in them.

 

“How true, lover. How very true, but all of that can wait till mornin’.” Hades moved, Persephone nodding in bliss.

 

This was the longest he’d stayed in bed with her since they’d stopped fighting, not counting the guilt-filled recovery period where Hades never left her side at all.

 

She was more than happy to let the outside world wait for a little while longer.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Hades and Persephone put out a notice stating that anyone who would like their contracts renegotiated could turn up at Hades’ office, and Persephone would meet with them first, make sure of what they wanted, and then serve as the buffer during the negotiations with Hades.

 

Even so, only a few showed up, looking extremely cautious and nervous, wringing their hands and trying their hardest to remove the dirt from their boots, afraid to track it on the cool marble floors.

 

“C’mon in! Can I offer you anything, water, tea, some fresh lemon cake?” She used her warmest smile, but the workers still were hesitant.

 

“No m’am.” One finally spoke up, taking a seat after a significant amount of coaxing from Persephone.

 

“Nonsense!” She smiled, though truly she wondered if she’d underestimated how difficult things would be.

 

Even though they continued to refuse, and extremely politely at that, Persephone still cut them a slice and insisted they eat it while they talked.

 

By the time they went into the next room, where her husband was waiting with just as much anxiety, Persephone had worked out exactly what the workers had wanted, and after not twenty minutes more of negotiations with Hades, everyone left the room happy.

 

This cycle continued, every day more and more citizens turned up to speak with their king and queen, and the city buzzed to a vibrant life.

 

The parks began to crop up between where several factories had been demolished, everyone began to work around in a better humor and actually made it a point to have some short and civil conversations with Hades when he made his way through inspection tours.

 

It would still take time, but Persephone was endlessly pleased at the point of progress they’d made thus far.

 

Hades too was pleased, and looked younger in a way, sweeping Persephone into his arms and asking her for a walk.

 

She had smiled, looping her arm through his and they set off, her head on his shoulder as they entered what had once been her garden down below.

 

Everything was overgrown, vines twisting around the weeds and wrapping around what plant life possibly remained, and Persephone wondered momentarily if the plant life had died, but she felt the plants respond to her presence.

 

“You’ve been slacking, lover.” Hades teased, watching her slight smile turn to a full pout as she batted her eyelashes.

 

“I have been, but I plan to fix our garden up again. A haven away from the house for us two, that’s what I want.” Persephone mused, bending down to pluck a stray branch of brambles.

 

“And so you shall have.” Hades replied, getting down on his hands and knees to start pulling away the overgrowth and dead plant life.

 

For a moment, Persephone could only stare at the sight in extreme disbelief.

 

_“You’re dreaming. You have to be.”_ She thought to herself, for there was no way that Hades, her Hades, was kneeling in the dirt and getting one of his work suits dirty.

 

It wasn’t possible, Hades took better care of his suits than any other thing in the Underworld sometimes, save her, of course.

 

He would never consider doing anything in the gardens without a change of attire, but yet, here he was, in the dirt and vigorously pulling up weeds.

 

“You’re gonna ruin that suit.” Persephone teased, kneeling next to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Don’t care about the suit.” Hades replied, pulling another bramble and tossing it to the side.

 

Persephone didn’t respond, only started doing the same as her husband did.

 

They stayed like that for hours, discussing nothing in particular, the weather, the seasons up top, what was next for Hadestown after they settled their citizens grievances.

 

The chatter stopped abruptly when Persephone moved a fallen branch with Hades’ help and noticed the two small markers behind it.

 

Confusion read clear on her face, and as she knelt back down to read the engraving, she noticed it was in Hades’ own hand.

 

Then, she realized what these two stones signified.

 

Tears began to well up in her eyes, stinging and threatening to overflow, and she felt Hades kneel next to her, hands warm on her bare shoulders.

 

“When did you bury them?” She murmured, brushing a careful finger over the engraving.

 

It was simple, and hastily done, but still so beautiful.

 

Hades sighed, and she could tell he was fighting back his emotions.

 

“After you fell asleep. I left Hecate there in case you woke up so you wouldn’t be alone, then I came here. I thought that our children deserved a proper burial.” He replied, voice softer than she’d ever heard it before.

 

The tears began to fall as a rock of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach, heavy and solid.

 

“I’ve been a damned fool.” She began to cry, and Hades swept his arms around her, squeezing her right and nuzzling the hair near her ear with his nose.

 

“No, Seph, you haven’t. You were in pain, physically and mentally, and you had just gone through something that no one else in our entire family rolodex has ever had to go through. You were trying to protect yourself from more pain, it’s understandable.” His breath tickled against her neck and ear, but she was never more grateful for the words.

 

He seemed to understand better than he let on.

 

“They should have had names.” She sniffed.

 

“I had some ideas, but I’d never have named our babies without you.” Hades kissed her cheek, looking back at the grave as they held each other, her arms wrapped around his own, him supporting them both.

 

“What are they?” She inquired, turning her head just enough to touch one part of her forehead to his.

 

“I thought of Melinoe for our daughter.” Hades was crying now, and Persephone moved to wipe his tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

 

“And our son?” She began to cry again, the memory of losing their second baby beating strongly in her brain.

 

She had reacted badly when she had lost their little girl, but to see Hecate’s face fall when she asked through sobs what gender their lost baby was, to see Hecate react so visibly when she told them that their son, their heir, was gone.

 

It had destroyed her, she was inconsolable, but she had bottled it up until the moments when Hades would trap himself in the office, buried under paperwork to try and make something of his grief. Those were the moments when she would allow herself the time to grieve, huge ugly sobs tearing through her body as she made a beeline for the bar cart in their bedroom.

 

That was when she began drinking heavily, not quite when Hades started building the neon necropolis, but that’s what she had cited as an excuse for all that time.

 

It was easier than admitting she had failed to give her husband the heir they both wanted more than anything.

 

Hades took a deep breath, he had damn near broken the door off of it’s hinges in his own grief, but this subject was just as sore for him as it was for her.

 

“Zagreus.” Hades whimpered.

 

Persephone’s breath caught in her throat, turning all the way around to stare her husband in his eyes, though both gods saw through the tears.

 

“Oh Hades, they’re perfect.” Persephone whispered, capturing his lips with her own in a soft kiss, feather-light before they both turned back to the small markers.

 

Heat came from Hades’ fingers as he used his own powers to engrave the names into the stones and Persephone watched the letters appear, written in the old language.

 

While Hades did this, Persephone coaxed flowers from the earth to surround the markers, ones that wouldn’t wither and rot, ones that would eternally be in bloom and vibrant.

 

When it was finished, Persephone and Hades sat there, embracing each other and mourning quietly for their two greatest losses, and when they did finally stand and agree to work on the garden another day, Persephone felt absolutely exhausted.

 

Centuries old trauma had come to light, and Persephone was glad for it.

 

It would have happened eventually, but the fact that it happened so early after they came back into tune was much better than burying it under centuries more heartache that neither one would ever spoke of.

 

“Can I draw you a bath?” Hades inquired as they approached the great gates of their home, Cerberus chuffing and wagging his tail excitedly the closer they got.

 

“That would depend on whether you plan to join me, you’re covered in more dirt than I am, lover.” She replied, trying to brush some of the offending dirt from his sleeves but to no avail.

 

Persephone noticed the twinge of pink rushing up the back of his neck, he was still so unsure, even after all that time.

 

Hades had been nothing but respectful of her when they’d been newlyweds, asking her consent for even the most trivial things.

 

She would tease him about it endlessly, stating that he was her husband, he no longer had to ask to kiss her, or to hold her hand, or anything intimate.

 

She was prepared for all of that, and usually she was the one to make that move before her beloved husband might even think about it.

 

“Alright.” Hades agreed, and they made the trek up the stairs and into their bathroom, where Hades, ever attentive, drew the bath water.

 

He added in some bath oil or other, and by the time Persephone was out of the shower, she was more than ready to sink beneath the surface and relax a while.

 

It was an odd habit, to shower before getting in the bath, but it was what Persephone had always done before she married and she had no intentions of changing that now.

 

What’s more, she even got Hades into doing it, for no sooner had she appeared had he disappeared into the shower for a quick scrub and rinse before he joined her.

 

When Hades appeared again stark naked and dripping water all over the floor, an uncommon sight to Persephone as of late but most certainly a welcome one, she greeted him with a deep kiss.

 

Hades had aged fairly well, though he was only slightly older than her, which didn’t quite matter as much for the gods, he wore most of it in his face and hair, but Zeus above if her husband weren’t still the most handsome man she’d ever seen.

 

“See something you like, lover?” Hades grinned when she pulled away for air, tilting her chin up with the crook of his finger and pressing his nose against hers.

 

Persephone hummed in approval, moving her head to nip playfully at his nose.

 

“A great many things, husband. I managed to snag the most _handsome_ god in all the realms for myself, what’s not to like?” She teased back, trailing her hands down his chest.

 

Her eyes roamed over him as he stepped into the bath, he was muscular, as he’d always been, but she could see his ribs poking out just slightly.

 

“Have you eaten today?” She inquired, sliding into the tub next to him, allowing him to draw her close.

 

Hades opted not to answer her, which told Persephone everything that she needed to know.

 

They still ate as a part of their routines, though the need for food wasn’t great, but Persephone didn’t like seeing her husband looking anything remotely related to skeletal.

 

She decided then and there that when he finally fell asleep from his exhausting day, she’d go down to the kitchens and whip up some of his favorite meals to try and tempt him.

 

That thought was _swiftly_ abandoned when Hades kissed her fiercely, hands drawing her closer to him.

 

His hands, how Persephone loved them.

 

Strong, protective, possessive, and _oh_ so talented.

 

Hands that could melt rocks and ores to nothing, hands that could carve into stone with minimal effort on his part.

 

Hands that were capable of making _her_ melt with just as much ease, and Persephone was more than willing to let them.

 

As Hades worked his magic, Persephone kissed him deeply, willing him to never stop.

 

They hadn’t left the tub until the water had gone cold and both gods were sated, trading the water for the soft silk of their bedsheets.

 

She hadn’t intended on falling asleep, but with Hades’ arms holding her close, her head resting on his chest so that she could hear the beating of his heart start lulling her to sleep, it had been unavoidable.

 

Persephone would have to settle for a good breakfast in the morning, rather than Hades’ favorite dinner, as she could tell there would be no eating happening that night.

 

Still, as her husband’s heart continued to beat loudly in her ear, Persephone reflected on how she hadn’t been so happy in such a long time.

 

She was glad to be back to this state, more than anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

 

When Persephone finally managed to untangle herself from Hades’ arms the next morning, she quickly threw on her dressing gown and padded down to the kitchen.

 

Cerberus followed closely at her heels, and she smiled softly as she reached down to give each head a scratch and a kiss, then moved to the corner of the kitchen’s dining nook to pick up the three bowls that were there.

 

Cerberus only had one stomach, but his three heads would growl and fuss over which got to eat, so she and Hades had agreed very early on that they’d split his meal into three bowls so that he ate the same amount, but each head got something.

 

The silly animal took to turning circles as Persephone measured out the food from an ornate container near the pantry, then licked at her heels until the bowls were down and she had moved to the fridge.

 

Persephone quickly set about making one of Hades’ favorites, gathering everything that she needed and then some before beginning to prepare it.

 

Hades came down in his own robe just as she was plating everything, and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

 

“I like seein’ you like this, lover.” He offered a smile, and she laughed along with him.

 

“Don’t expect to make me a housewife all of the time I spend here with you, ‘specially now that I’m here full time.” Persephone pointed her spatula at him, giving him a thick smirk.

 

Her husband held up his hands in defeat, replying that he’d never consider that an option.

 

“Now, you’d better sit your ass down and eat. I ain’t gonna have you lookin’ like you do when I first come back down, not now that I’m here full time.” Her mouth hardened into a firm line at the thought.

 

Hades never took proper care of himself while she had to be up top, he ate only when he had to, buried himself under mountains of work and neglected sleep for a large majority of the spring and summertime, and Persephone would be damned if he thought she was gonna allow his vicious cycle to continue while she was around.

 

Hades sighed now, looking at her with something in his eyes she couldn’t quite make out.

 

Was it regret?

 

“I don’t usually eat breakfast, Seph. You know that.” He stated softly, looking at her.

 

“I know, but you’re gonna eat this otherwise we’re gonna have problems, mister.” She made her tone pointed, but kept it playful enough so that it didn’t sound cruel.

 

They stood there like that for some time, a standoff of sorts, Persephone determined that Hades was going to eat this meal she had pried herself out of the bed to make, and Hades adamant that he couldn’t stomach it.

 

“You’re _going_ to eat this.” She demanded, hands on her hips to show she meant business.

 

“I’ll eat one quarter of the plate.” He offered, and Persephone arched an eyebrow.

 

She hadn’t expected to have to negotiate breakfast, but her man was built on business, it wasn’t necessarily uncommon for him to expect to negotiate every little thing.

 

“One quarter? Try again, lover.” She stated firmly, eliciting a sigh out of her husband.

 

“Half.” He offered again, and this time Persephone knew this was as close to the plate as he’d be able to get.

 

“Half it is. Now sit down and eat before I get cross with you.” She grinned, triumphant in the first battle of what would be a life-long fight between the two.

 

Hades sat down and picked up his fork without another word, and Persephone poured them both a cup of tea before she sat down with him.

 

“French toast?” He inquired, watching her smile widen in pride.

 

She knew him, and knew that he held a special fondness for the breakfast food usually only reserved as a treat.

 

“I remember how much you used to like it, I can only hope it tastes half as good.” She laughed to herself.

 

She held her own in the kitchen, but sometimes she had come up with some meals that had gone directly to Cerberus and the other hounds, with her and Hades snickering to themselves and starting something simple.

 

Hades cut a piece off and tasted it, then began shoveling it in faster than Persephone had thought possible.

 

“Slow down! I don’t want you to choke to death!” She had to scold him, seeing him just barely swallow before taking more in.

 

He mumbled an apology through a full mouth, swallowing and then slowing down his pace.

 

True to his words, he ate half of the French toast and then drained his cup of tea.

 

He was very quiet, and Persephone could almost see the gears in his head turning as he reached out to take her hand.

 

“I didn’t mean to worry you, Seph. I’m sorry.” He apologized, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

 

“I wasn’t as worried as I sounded, lover, truly. I’m glad you enjoyed your breakfast, but I am so afraid that one day you’re gonna find a way to get yourself killed and I ain’t gonna be able to do a damn thing about it.” She confessed, dipping her head down.

 

“Better me than you.” Hades commented, causing Persephone’s head to snap up and her nails to dig into the skin of his hand.

 

“Like _hell!_ You think I wouldn’t follow your ass to wherever the hell you’d end up? You’re stuck with me until the bitter end, if anything happened to you, I’d make _damn_ sure I was right behind you.” She fumed, gripping onto him for all he was worth and then some.

 

Hades knew the feeling, the thought of anything happening to Persephone was entirely too much.

 

He’d go through a world of pain without complaint or fighting back if it meant Persephone remained out of it.

 

He’d hated knowing that he could do nothing to lessen her pain, to prevent it. So he worked extra hard to try and keep her from experiencing any kind of it, and when he couldn’t avoid it, he kept close nearby.

 

Sometimes all he could offer her was his support, and sometimes that was more important than any remedy Demeter could hope to offer.

 

His blood boiled as he thought about his sister and mother-in-law, so quick to dose Persephone with whatever she saw fit at the time.

 

There had been a hell of a lot of remedies sent down when Persephone had miscarried, and zero explanation for what they did.

 

It took a very angry letter from Persephone’s hand to get those answers, and even so she never took them.

 

Hades was snapped out of his thoughts by Persephone’s fingernails still digging into his skin, hard enough to draw blood.

 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, lover. We both know I’d never leave ya.” He switched tactics, knowing she needed a promise.

 

There had been moments early on in their marriage in which she had faced a dizzying amount of fear on his account, namely one where a mine had collapsed around them, and she had been separated from Hades.

 

He didn’t respond when she’d called out to him, nor did he try and reach her as she knew he would if something hadn’t been wrong.

 

The realization that he wasn’t obliterating the rocks to get them both to safety had been as sudden as the collapse had, and every bit as scary.

 

She had pulled the rocks away with her own hands, not caring when the metal supports had torn at her hands, making slivers out of her fingers and her own golden blood sparkling in the lantern light against the rocks.

 

She didn’t care how badly her muscles hurt or protested, or that every motion stung like a bitch, because when she finally cleared something large enough to get them both through, she saw the extent of the damage done to her husband.

 

A rock must have come down directly above his head, for he was gashed and bleeding, and out cold.

 

She had slapped him to try and rouse him, unable to summon words to her mouth in her panic, and when he groaned in response she had wept, pressing a thousand kisses to his face as she held it in her hands and tried to keep him awake.

 

Hecate had been the one to find them, for the workers had gone straight to her when they came to the realization that both their king and queen were trapped in the mines.

 

Hades had promised her that he was never going to leave her as he lay in their bed, wrapped in bandages with Persephone feverishly taking care of him.

 

It had been enough.

 

“You’d better not.” She warned, eyes blazing as she released him, muscles clenched as she struggled to come back from her moment of fear.

 

Any other time, Hades would have reprimanded her for even suggesting she’d do something to cut her own life short, but he knew that it was not the right time for that conversation.

 

They both could be reckless, and it scared the two of them half out of their wits.

 

So, with their breakfast settling, the two gods stood and went about preparing for their days, Persephone needed to check on the bar before she went to help the renegotiations, and Hades wanted to write to Hermes, which meant an early start for the pair of them.

 

“I’ll expect you home in time for dinner, I’ll send Orpheus with lunch for you if I get held up.” Persephone kissed him on the cheek before she started off.

 

Hope sparked in Hades’ heart.

 

They were going to be alright, he knew it.

 

Even after everything that had been said and done out of malice, they’d made so much progress in so little time, and everything would come right by the end of it.

 

Of that, Hades had no doubt.

 


	13. Chapter 13

And so the days passed, then weeks, then months, with Hadestown improving all the while.

 

The citizens were treated fairly and paid wages they deserved, they had more free time for leisure, and most of them had gotten their names back.

 

When Hades had stopped using their names, Persephone didn’t know, but over time they just became their employee numbers.

 

She understood their weariness and distaste for Eurydice and Orpheus too, for a while they had been the only people in Hadestown to ever be referred to by their names, even though they too were dead, but as things got better, they started trusting them a bit more.

 

Hell, the citizens were as happy as they could be, given the circumstances.

 

As for Persephone, she was also happy. She worked on things at the bar in the mornings, ate lunch with Hades and then helped him with the business aspect of the underworld.

 

She made sure that shipment requests got to Hermes, and when the shipments came in she was there to oversee.

 

One citizen had expressed concern early on that since Persephone’s newly permanent residence was Hadestown, would she still be able to bring them things from back up top.

 

In truth, Persephone had forgotten that the citizens enjoyed what she smuggled down to them, and had counted on it as a reprieve from their otherwise miserable existence.

 

So, Persephone did the only thing she could think of, and started offering to import goods from up top for a price, then the citizens could purchase the comforts of the above realm at their discretion.

 

It kept everyone happy, the citizens got what they wanted, and Hades got the capital they paid for it.

 

This was how she passed her time, but sometimes, something would happen where time stood still, and Persephone would loathe every second of it.

 

What happened on Olympus was one of those incidents.

 

It had been simple enough, Zeus was throwing a bash and per her new contract, Persephone and Hades were required to attend.

 

They had dressed in their finest, She in a long sweeping gown the color of chartreuse, but a bit on the darker side, her hair had decided to behave for once, and of course she wore her crown.

 

Hades had dressed in a set of tails, a far cry from the usual business suit he used to wear to the Olympus parties, and Persephone’s heart had leapt at the sight.

 

She had married the most handsome God in all the realms, and she did love him dressed up.

 

Their arrival on Olympus was met with a large gasp of shock, coming from the bitter Hera herself, and Persephone made a point to smile at her as she passed by on the arm of her beloved husband, who had his hand on the small of her back.

 

It had been a more intimate embrace than they had seen on Olympus in the last several centuries.

 

When the fighting had taken over, Persephone would march herself straight to the bar and spend her night there, while Hades spent his in the most secluded corner he could find.

 

They would lick their wounds this way, as they had fought heavily on the way up, and would inevitably fight on the way back, unless Persephone fell asleep from the alcohol in her system.

 

Even so, Zeus arrived and clapped his brother on the back, asking to borrow him for a moment or two.

 

Hades had glanced at Persephone, who offered a small smile and told him to go on, she could manage just fine without him.

 

It was true, she’d held her own on Olympus for quite some time now, but she hated to see her husband’s form disappear into the crowd.

 

So, Persephone did the only thing she knew to do and ventured out into the gardens of Olympus.

 

They had been planted and tended to by Demeter, but Persephone usually helped with them once or twice a year.

 

They were more impressive than the gardens in any other realms, though Persephone didn’t much care for the way it was laid out.

 

The goddess of spring was admiring a particularly beautiful flower when it suddenly closed up, and couldn’t be coaxed back open.

 

Persephone bit back a groan and a snarky comment, instead turning around with her most civil smile on her face.

 

“Hello, Mama.” She spoke first, hoping that Demeter would oblige her with a decent attitude.

 

Persephone knew that her contract coup hadn’t set well with Demeter, but she had to do something.

 

Her marriage had suffered too long, she had suffered too long. Persephone couldn’t take anymore, so she had made the choice to do what her heart needed.

 

“You look well, Persephone.” Demeter offered a smile, pressing a soft kiss to her daughter’s cheek.

 

The fact that Demeter had used the proper name for the first time ever was not lost on Persephone, who’s smile widened slightly and returned her mother’s embrace.

 

“I’m better than I’ve been in ages, Mama.” Persephone was glad that Demeter hadn’t come with the intent to stir up trouble, but the whole encounter felt fairly awkward given what they’d been through in the last year.

 

Still, it could have gone much worse.

 

“I’m glad to hear it. I had the servers bring out some water for you, I know alcohol hasn’t set well with you since that scoundrel attacked you.” Demeter held out a cup filled with the clear liquid to her daughter, who thanked her for it as she took it.

 

“You know how the dances make one thirsty, it didn’t seem fair for you to have nothing to drink.” Demeter added, laughing softly to herself.

 

Zeus was famous for his love of overly complicated and long dances, and Hades liked them only slightly less.

 

Persephone knew that she’d only have to dance one or two before Hades whisked her away to eat or drink, so hydrating now seemed a decent option.

 

Demeter watched as Persephone tipped the cup back and drained it of the contents, then said she ought to return to the party as Hera wanted a word.

 

Demeter hadn’t gone but two steps when Persephone couldn’t stop the words that escaped her tongue.

 

“Mama! You aren’t... upset, about the new contract?” She inquired softly, feeling much like a petulant child as she awaited a response.

 

“No, baby. Mama ain’t mad at ya anymore. You’re a grown woman and capable of looking after yourself, you know what’s best for you. It’s long past time I acknowledged that.” Demeter brushed a stray tendril of hair from Persephone’s face before she continued back in to the party.

 

No sooner had Demeter gone, did Hades return and requested Persephone join him for a dance, to which she accepted and allowed him to lead her to the ballroom floor and take their place.

 

Much to her surprise, the song of their love began to play, and they set off in the dance that they had always jokingly referred to as lover’s desire.

 

Persephone closed her eyes in a moment of bliss as Hades held her close and they swayed to the last notes of the song, and Hades asked if she was ready to return home.

 

One nod was all it took for the pair to make their goodbyes and journey home with Hermes, who dropped them off at the bar at Persephone’s request.

 

Why she wanted to be at the bar, she couldn’t place, but something in her screamed until she had made her request and so she and Hades were dancing again on the floor of the bar.

 

He was gentle with her, and she kissed his cheek after they’d danced no less than three songs, and began making her way to the bar.

 

Now Persephone felt something within her that wasn’t quite right, but she had no clue what it was.

 

Only that it was growing very quickly, and she felt dizzy.

 

“Persephone?” Orpheus grabbed a chair and started pulling it over as he noticed the color starting to drain from her face.

 

Hades was staring at her now, analyzing her, hands clenched at his sides.

 

Persephone opened her mouth to speak, but no words came forth, and then she started coughing.

 

Coughs quickly turned into wheezes as her chest rose and fell rapidly, and her legs seemed to buckle underneath her in betrayal.

 

_“Persephone!”_ Hades, Orpheus, and Eurydice cried out in unison, each moving toward the goddess.

 

Everything else happening in the bar had stopped now, and all of the patrons were staring at their queen and king, watching the situation unfold.

 

“Talk to me, lover. Tell me what’s wrong!” Hades hissed, panic noticeable in every syllable out of his mouth.

 

Hades caught her just as she started falling and lowered her to the floor, and she whimpered at how hot his hands felt against her skin.

 

Hades recoiled, Persephone felt as cold as ice, and he watched her frantically trying to breathe and focus on something, anything.

 

Then he heard her voice in his head, weak and shaky.

 

_“How long will we be married?”_ She had prayed, icy fingers grabbing at his face as her eyes struggled to focus on him.

 

“Until the end of time.” Hades stated out loud, holding her face in his own hands as her body rested on his lap, and he watched in horror as her eyes started glazing over and her body weakened, hands falling limp at her sides.

 

He had seen that happen too many times, but never to her.

 

“She’s dying..” Hermes whispered through the tears trailing down his cheeks, causing Eurydice to slam her fist down on the bar.

 

“She _can’t_ die, damn it! She’s _immortal_ remember?” She hissed, glaring at Orpheus when he had murmured for her to calm down.

 

“Sister, people have been lookin’ for a way to kill gods since time began. I guess someone found a way.” Hermes added softly, sniffing as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped at his eyes in vain.

 

Hades stared into Persephone’s eyes, eyes that were unmoving and frozen in fear, eyes that he’d never see filled with warmth and light ever again.

 

Then it hit him.

 

Someone had killed his wife.

 

He had failed to protect her, _again._

 

He had barely uttered the order for everyone to leave the bar before he started breaking down.

 

Eurydice and Orpheus remained with Hermes, who was trying to get close to Persephone to close her eyes, but Hades had let out what was almost a feral growl, arms curling around the body of his wife protectively as he snarled at Hermes to let him do it.

 

Hermes hadn’t even flinched, but Eurydice had stiffened behind her husband’s arms wrapped firmly around her.

 

“Go and warn the others. _Now._ ” Hades has grit out between giant, ugly, heart wrenching sobs.

 

Hermes did as he was instructed, leaving Orpheus and Eurydice to look on at their employer cradling his deceased wife like he had nothing left.

 

Eurydice supposed it was true, Hades loved Persephone more than anything in all the realms, and now she was dead.

 

Hades had been counting on Persephone being by his side forever, they were immortal after all, and now she was gone.

 

As Hades’ gentle fingers shut Persephone’s eyes, Persephone herself was drifting off into a heavy black fog.

 

Her chest no longer rose or fell, but she didn’t feel the burning need for oxygen in her lungs.

 

Her heart had quit beating, but she could still hear and feel.

 

Her mind was quiet, but she wasn’t gone.

 

Then, as the black fog overtook what senses she had left, Persephone realized that this might be death.

 

Then her senses felt nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

For Hades, time stood still.

 

Time had stopped when Persephone had collapsed, and it hadn’t picked back up.

 

He was still sitting on the floor of Persephone’s bar and cradling his wife in his arms.

 

Tears stung his eyes as they rolled haphazardly down his cheeks and sobs tore through his throat as he whimpered and wept.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sephie. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I failed you. I failed you.” Hades squeaked out, throat constricted by the sheer force of his sobs.

 

His hands cradled her face, eyes closed, and he moved one hand to comb his fingers through her wild curls, repeating this motion almost frantically.

 

Eurydice looked on through her own tears, wrapped in the arms of Orpheus who also was crying.

 

“Help him.” She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck.

 

“What can I do?” Orpheus whispered back, rubbing his hands up and down the length of Eurydice’s biceps, at a complete loss.

 

No one had ever seen the strong and powerful Hades like this, and Orpheus had no clue what to make of it.

 

“Talk to him. You’ve been through the loss of a wife, you understand how he feels.” Eurydice replied, removing herself from his arms and giving him a slight shove forward.

 

Orpheus took a deep breath and then stepped toward Hades, who glared at him through the tears.

 

“I wouldn’t try to take her, not if you value your hide.” He snarled, placing Persephone’s forehead against his neck and gripping her tightly.

 

“I’m not gonna try and take her. But there are things that need to be discussed.” Orpheus stated softly, sitting down on the floor near Persephone’s feet.

 

Hades blinked at him.

 

“What do you know about what needs to be done?” He sobbed again, unable to keep the tears from falling.

 

“I’ve had a wife die. I know how you feel.” Orpheus replied, casting a glance at Eurydice.

 

Hades was quiet then, and Orpheus took the opportunity to ask if he had any ideas as to Persephone’s funeral, where she would be buried.

 

Hades shook his head, pressing his forehead against Persephone’s and whimpering at the lack of warmth he found there.

 

“She oughta be buried up top. She thrives there, in Demeter’s garden.” Hades sniffled after a moment.

 

Orpheus got brave then, and placed a careful hand on the king of the underworld’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think Demeter would allow it?” 

 

Hades nodded again, sighing as he took in the sight of his wife.

 

She looked like she was only sleeping, and how Hades wished that sleeping was all she was.

 

He wished that she would open her eyes again and bat her eyelashes at him sleepily as she tempted him to stay in bed with her, just a bit longer.

 

He wished that she’d curl her body into his own and sigh contently again when he agreed.

 

Hades wished that everything Persephone had ever done would be done again, but Persephone was dead. 

 

Gone.

 

And there was  _nothing_ he could do about it.

 

Then the sound of feathers in the air told him that Hermes had returned, which was confirmed by his own eyes moments later.

 

Before he had the chance to ask how the others had taken it, Hermes told him that all of them wanted to attend the funeral.

 

“How did Lady Demeter take it?” Orpheus inquired quietly.

 

He knew that she and Persephone had been on the outs lately, and on bad terms with Hades since the day Persephone chose to marry him, but Orpheus knew that below it all Demeter still loved her daughter.

 

Hermes glanced at Hades, who had turned back to Persephone and was murmuring things under his breath between sobs.

 

He had no tears left to shed, but the agony and guilt that he harbored inside was chewing at him, eating him alive from the inside out.

 

“They’re all waiting up top.” Hermes added, ignoring Orpheus’ question and addressing Hades again.

 

Hades stiffened, tightening his grip on Persephone so much that it would have hurt her had she been alive.

 

But Persephone _wasn’t_ alive, and Hades sniffed as he stood and scooped her up in his arms one last time.

 

His feet felt like they were made of lead, heavy and hard to move, but each step felt like another dagger in his heart.

 

A reminder that went along with the weight of his wife’s body in his arms echoed in his brain.

 

Failure.

 

_Failure._

 

**_Failure._ **

 

Before Hades was ready, he had boarded the train with Hermes, and was sitting in his and Persephone’s car.

 

His eyes flickered to the bar cart against the wall, and for just one moment he considered trying to give himself alcohol poisoning, but the weight in his lap kept him firmly anchored to the seat.

 

Instead, he looked back to the face of his wife, pale, unmoving, no trace of life left in her.

 

Her mouth was still slightly agape from the way she had struggled to breathe, and then stopped struggling abruptly.

 

Her gasps echoed in his ears, and the way she had asked him how long they would be married.

 

It wasn’t the end of time.

 

Far from it, but Persephone had died and the last thing she had been able to do was to ask him for assurance.

 

His teardrops were visible on her cheeks, from where he had cradled her and sobbed for everything he had lost and would never have again, and careful thumbs brushed against her cheeks to wipe them away.

 

“I’ve got you, Seph. I’ve got you.” He hiccuped, feeling more tearless sobs threatening to lodge in his throat.

 

The rest of the ride was in silence, but all too soon Hades was standing in Demeter’s garden, and laying Persephone’s form down on the bed of flowers held up by vines.

 

Demeter was sobbing, Zeus looked on in quiet horror.

 

Gods were supposed to be immortal, unable to die, but someone had created a way and Persephone had been the first victim.

 

The goddess of life, and the queen of death, now dead herself.

 

All of the gods had come to pay their respects, Dionysus standing with Hermes, head bowed as he wept openly.

 

The service was short, no one knew what to say, and then the vines lowered Persephone into the ground, still in her gown from the party on Olympus, crown on her head.

 

A queen even in death.

 

Hades had dropped to his knees when the earth had closed up the ground, burying the only thing he had left beneath it.

 

He looked at Zeus.

 

“Brother, please. She was all I had, I can’t go on while she’s dead. _Please._ ” He sobbed, tears stinging his eyes as they made their escape, streaming down his cheeks and neck.

 

“I won’t. What you seek is to be destroyed completely, and I won’t do that to a brother without reasons of treason.” Zeus replied, taking a careful hand and placing it upon his brother’s shoulder.

 

Then, the almighty Zeus turned to Hermes.

 

“Look after him. Make sure he gets home, make sure he looks after himself.” 

 

Hermes nodded in response, instead sitting back down on the ground next to Hades.

 

They sat there for a long time after the other guards departed, Zeus helping Demeter back into her home before he journeyed back to Olympus.

 

Hades stared at the ground that covered Persephone, wanting nothing more than to bury himself beside her, but when Hermes tried to pull him to his feet he obeyed.

 

It was mindless, he could think of nothing except Persephone, even as Hermes got him back onto the train and then to Hadestown.

 

They had reached the front door of the home he had shared with her before Hades jerked his arm away from Hermes, and took off through the city until he reached the safety of his office.

 

“I can’t go back there.” He sobbed, nearly collapsing into his giant chair behind the desk.

 

It smelled of leather and his cologne, and the scent didn’t comfort him one bit.

 

Persephone had often remarked how she loved the smell of his suits after he had oiled chair, a mixture of his cologne and the oil.

 

Hermes decided that it was time for him to give Hades some space, for he’d had none since Persephone passed.

 

When the door shut, Hades looked at his left hand, the wedding ring shining almost mockingly in the light of the office, bouncing off of the plants Persephone had put there.

 

The portrait of them that he’d had painted just days after they’d wed hung on the wall next to the desk, the pair in the painting gazing at each other with a love unlike any Hades had ever seen before.

 

A love that he’d never be able to feel again.

 

So, Hades did the only thing he knew to do, open the desk drawer and pull out something to work on.

 

The thousands of requests from his citizens slammed onto the desktop with a satisfying thud, and Hades grasped his pen so tightly that his knuckles turned white, then began to work.

 

Hades worked as the city around him went completely dark, save the hundreds of thousands of candles that were lit that night to honor Persephone.

 

His own candles burned beside him as he struggled to keep his tears at bay while he worked.

 

One thought made itself clear in his head before he lost a long battle with exhaustion.

 

It should have been him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning in Hadestown, Eurydice stood outside of the door to Hades’ office, looking uncertainly at the plate in her hands.

 

Hermes had instructed her to bring it, despite her protests that Orpheus had said Hades needed time to grieve alone.

 

She had argued with him, of course, pointing out that he never grieved her.

 

_“That’s because I walked straight into hell to bring you home. He doesn’t have that option.”_ Orpheus’ words rang in her ears as she raised her fist to knock on the door.

 

There was no reply from inside of the office, but Eurydice pushed the door open anyway.

 

The sight she was met with was shocking.

 

Hades had ripped the sleeves off of his shirt, his suit jacket lay crumpled on the floor near the coatrack, his hair was disheveled and wild.

 

There were bags under his eyes, and Eurydice knew he hadn’t slept well, if at all.

 

Though the god was awake, he didn’t acknowledge her.

 

His eyes stared blankly at the papers in front of him, and Eurydice could see the dried tear tracks on his face and neck.

 

Eurydice moves toward the desk, and placed the plate down in front of him.

 

“Hermes sent this over for you.” She commented, hoping that the smell might entice him to even a little of the omelet that Hermes had made that morning.

 

Hades snorted in response, but didn’t move to eat.

 

“Hades.” Eurydice tried again, throwing the formalities out completely.

 

She had seen the man lose his wife, she didn’t think he cared much about the title that came before his name.

 

Hades slammed his fist down on the table, and mumbled that he wasn’t hungry.

 

_“Okay, different tactic.”_ Eurydice thought to herself as she stood there, feeling completely out of place.

 

She had told Hermes that he’d owe her for this particular errand on her way out of her home, and Hermes had only nodded in response.

 

“Persephone wouldn’t want you to starve yourself.” Eurydice stayed softly, trailing her fingertips over the edge of Hades’ desk.

 

Without any warning, Hades violently shot up from his chair and grabbed a crystal decanter from beside him, then bellowed with rage as he threw it against the wall.

 

It shattered, and the smell of whiskey permeated the office as it dripped down the walls and pooled on the floor.

 

Oh, Hermes owed her _big time._

 

“What does it matter? Persephone is dead! Don’t any of you get it? My wife is _dead._ She’s dead and I couldn’t do anything but stare at her! I didn’t even _try_ to save her, and the very last thing she saw was her failure of a husband watching her _die!_ ” He shouted, voice already hoarse and cracking in several spots.

 

When he had finished his rant, his chest heaved with effort, his eyes welled up with tears and he slumped back down into his chair like someone had knocked all of his strength out of him.

 

Eurydice stood still for a moment, weighing her options.

 

She could go back to Orpheus and make him try and get through to Hades, or have Hermes do it, but neither of those choices seemed right.

 

They had asked her to do it, though she didn’t know why, and so she’d stay until he ate something.

 

Maybe a full stomach could tempt him to sleep a little.

 

“ _That,_ was a waste of expensive whiskey.” She pointed out, going to the site of the spill and picking up the bigger pieces of the shattered decanter.

 

Hades made another noise in lieu of answer.

 

“And to answer your question, it matters because Persephone loved you more than _anything._ She would want you to look after yourself, not whittle away to nothing because you refuse to eat. Or crash and burn because you won’t try to sleep. She wouldn’t want you to live your life in this office because you’re dreading the empty house. It matters because you were the most important thing to her, and _nothing_ will change that.” The words fell from Eurydice’s lips like lyrics fell from Orpheus’ when he was writing songs.

 

She didn’t know where they came from, or whose they were, but they needed to be said.

 

Maybe Persephone herself was funneling words into her brain to be used in comforting her heartbroken and destroyed husband, wherever she wound up.

 

Hades was quiet for a moment more, before he picked up the fork and shoved a few large bites into his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed.

 

Eurydice sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, watching carefully as Hades finished the omelet and stood up.

 

He was unsteady on his feet, and it looked like his eyes couldn’t seem to stay open despite him willing them to.

 

Then, as Hades stepped past her and on the path to his home, Eurydice heard two words that she might have missed if she hadn’t been paying attention.

 

Almost inaudible, Hades had thanked her, then kept on.

 

Eurydice followed him up to his front door, unlocking it for him when his fingers shook too much for him to insert the key, and watched him settle himself on the couch.

 

His eyelids dipped closed again, Cerberus curling up on his lap, and Eurydice took that opportunity to make her leave.

 

It wasn’t quite the bed she’d thought he’d crash on, but she supposed anything was better than a desk chair in his office.

 

At least on his couch he could lay down, he didn’t have that luxury in the chair.

 

As Eurydice started on the path to her own home, she thought to herself about how long and difficult the process of keeping Hades alive was going to be, given that he seemed resolved to wither until there was nothing left of him.

 

Still, someone had to do it.

 

Persephone would have wanted someone to do it.

 

Difficult days turned to slightly less difficult months, Hades was making small steps to a healthier grieving process.

 

At least now he was sleeping in the bed he had once shared with Persephone.

 

Eurydice and Orpheus had stepped up in the running of Persephone’s bar, and Hades found himself there most nights, listening to Orpheus play and having a drink.

 

Eurydice never poured him more than one, and Hades never asked for a refill.

 

Things were going to get better, though everyone knew it would take centuries for Hades to return to running the city like he should, rather than having Orpheus and Eurydice help him with the tasks he couldn’t bear to do, if then.

 

No one blamed him for it, of course.

 

Hades had lost his wife, someone who wasn’t meant to be able to die.

 

There wasn’t any kind of underworld for her to go to, all there was was death.

 

It was going to be a hard pill to swallow.


	16. Chapter 16

Back up top, air flooded into Persephone’s lungs as her heart began to beat again, and her eyes flew open as she gasped in pain.

 

She fully expected to be under the ground, amongst the dirt and grime of the earth, not in substantial pain as her lungs began working again.

 

There was no metallic tinge in the air, so this wasn’t Hadestown, though she wished it was.

 

Where she was, Persephone discovered as she looked around, was far worse.

 

Demeter was sitting in a chair opposite her, the bed she lay on covered with thick blankets to help ward off the chill of winter, which Persephone could feel even with the heat coming in from a source she couldn’t see.

 

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Demeter commented, a sickening smile on her face that made Persephone’s body scream that she was in danger.

 

Persephone tried to push herself off of the bed, but was met with resistance, the sound of heavy metal chains clanking as her arms didn’t move, staying firmly at her sides.

 

“What have you done? Where is my husband!” Persephone hissed, glaring as she remembered the drink Demeter had given her on Olympus, and the way she had collapsed back in the underworld.

 

It had been a trick, a trap.

 

And she had fallen for it, like a naïve child.

 

Her mind could only think of Hades, where he was, if he was okay.

 

“As expected, he was so pitiful at your funeral, on his knees _begging_ your daddy to end his miserable existence. I would have laughed, but to ruin my plan then would have defeated the point.” Demeter chuckled, a twisted smile firmly in place.

 

Persephone’s heart all but stopped.

 

“He wouldn’t. He didn’t.” She hissed, fingers curled and her nails dug into her palms hard enough to draw blood.

 

Hades would never do something so stupid, she tried to reason with herself, but she knew that behavior was exactly what could be expected of Hades if he thought he’d lost her.

 

The memory of him holding her flashed in her mind, her husband in too much shock to do anything but hold her in his arms.

 

Despite all of her best attempts to keep the tears in her eyes from rising up and blurring her vision, it happened anyway.

 

One tear fell, then another.

 

_“Gods above, not Hades. Please, please, not him. Not that.”_ She offered a silent prayer, hoping whoever received it would realize the bluff.

 

Demeter chuckled darkly.

 

“Praying won’t do you any good, Kore. They can’t hear you, nothing you can do will reach them.” She grinned, stepping forward to brush one of Persephone’s wild curls out of her eyes as her daughter thrashed and struggled to try and free herself.

 

“My. Name. Is. Persephone!” She shrieked, pulling violently against her chains with each word and wincing at the pain she felt as a result.

 

Then she saw the metal the chains were made of, and she knew she was in for a rough time of it.

 

They were made of chromium, and reinforced with other metals prominent to the underworld, she’d never be able to break free of them.

 

They had no points of weakness, the cuffs and chains incredibly thick, and there wasn’t a single hole for a key that Persephone could find.

 

Then, as she stared at her hands, complete rage filled her body and she gnashed her teeth as she began to fight against the chromium chains even harder.

 

“Give me back my wedding ring!” She snarled, hair flying as she struggled and fought, the chains digging into her skin and pinching.

 

The pain gave Persephone all the more reason to fight back, it kept her fighting spirit live.

 

“Now, Kore. That ring belonged to Persephone, and Persephone is _dead._ ” Demeter chided, patting the top of Persephone’s foot as she writhed and twisted beneath the bindings before turning to walk towards the door.

 

Then, Demeter turned back, eyes glittering with joy as she gazed upon her now captive daughter.

 

“Oh, and I wouldn’t even attempt to try hunger striking, or using your powers. They’re long gone thanks to my potion, and I’ll happily force food down your throat.” She grinned, watching her daughter thrash and struggle.

 

“How many potions have you given me? How much suffering have you caused me!” Persephone fumed.

 

“Well, I’ve been slipping you something or other since you were kidnapped by that miserable man, and the incidents with that man and the knife were my doing too. It’s just so _easy_ to get them to turn against the gods, particularly when they’ve got someone stuck in the underworld they’ve loved.” Demeter chuckled to herself, then paused.

 

“Some had consequences that I didn’t desire, but each misstep brought me closer to this.” 

 

Persephone grit her teeth.

 

_“What. Consequences.”_

 

Demeter’s face told her everything she needed to know.

 

“You _monster!_ I’ve lost two children, and I never knew why, I’ve blamed myself for centuries, brought a wedge between my husband and I for centuries, all because of you!” Persephone screamed, tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

 

All that time she’d been looking for the answer, why out of all of her relatives it had to be her womb that wouldn’t support children.

 

And all that time, it hadn’t been her fault at all.

 

Not hers, nor Hades’.

 

“As I said. Some consequences were not the ones I’d desired. I’d _never_ have put you through the loss of a child knowingly, and I’d hoped that would wear off over time, but it didn’t.”

 

As Demeter spoke and Persephone struggled, she saw the woman she’d known as her mother surface, only for a fraction of a second.

 

Then it was gone again, and Demeter exited and locked the steel doors behind her, leaving Persephone alone and weeping.

 

She wept for her two children, buried in her garden back in Hadestown.

 

She wept for her husband’s fate, of which she was no longer sure of, and lastly she wept for her own fate.

 

The fate of being trapped.

 

~

 

Months passed like this, Persephone struggling against her chains and fighting Demeter in any way she could, her words dropped venom as they fell off of her tongue.

 

More often than not, Persephone would point out how Demeter would be destroyed when they found out what she’d done.

 

When rescue came for her.

 

Demeter was quick to retort that no one was any the wiser of her being alive, so rescue would not be coming.

 

Demeter had also stopped trying to force soup down Persephone’s throat as she fought.

 

She’d force a little, of course, but not as much as she’d done in the beginning, telling her daughter that if she wasn’t going to appreciate her meal, she’d starve.

 

As a result, Persephone had started to lose weight, a good bit of it.

 

Hunger was set deep within her, but she couldn’t make herself take the full bowl of soup that Demeter brought in at nightfall every day.

 

Persephone understood now how Eurydice must have felt, starving to death in the cold.

 

The winter’s cold still seeped into her bones through the blankets chained atop her, now easier than ever given her size.

 

Demeter had taken to wiping Persephone down twice a month, and washing her hair once a month during the night as she slept, the only time Persephone didn’t actively fight her touch.

 

Even so, as the routine carried on, in Persephone’s dreams she felt her powers surging in her fingertips, and dreamt of making her infamous red carnations appear on Hermes’ bed.

 

Red carnations that would never wilt, never die.

 

Dream Persephone hoped that it might send a message to her relative, even if it was only in the dream.

 

When she woke, she dared not test her powers to see if they might have returned, for if Demeter found out, it would mean another several months of deathlike sleep, another dose of potion.

 

Dreams were all Persephone had now, unsure of whether Hades had deigned himself to death, to no longer existing in a world where he was sure she did not.

 

Sometimes, in her dreams, Hades would rescue her.

 

Those dreams were the ones that made Persephone wake up in tears, wishing they had been true.

 

Then Demeter would come in to check on her, ensure her bindings were secure, and the feeling of hopelessness and dread in Persephone’s stomach joined the howling chorus with the hunger she felt, and she knew it would never come to pass.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermes stared at the strange object sat on his bed, blankly at first, curiously soon after.

 

How a red carnation had made it’s way onto his bed, he had no clue, but this wasn’t just any red carnation.

 

It was more vibrant than any carnations he had seen Demeter create, had appeared out of season, and hadn’t crushed when he had picked it up and tried to do so.

 

His brow furrowed as he considered what this meant.

 

Only Persephone had been able to create such carnations, ones that had been said to never wilt, and hadn’t done so after she’d died like everyone expected.

 

But Persephone was dead, he had watched her die, so he had no explanation for the carnation in his hands.

 

A flower that only she could create.

 

Hermes’ mind flickered to Hadestown, where Hades had been coping poorly with her death.

 

It had been expected, of course, but when Hermes had gone down last, Orpheus and Eurydice had basically moved into the manor to try and take care of Hades, who had lost all will to continue.

 

The only thing Hades would do on his own accord was work.

 

Hades slept on the couch or the floor of his living room, his bedroom untouched since the last time he and Persephone had slept there, a shrine in it’s own way.

 

Hermes knew that Hades had purchased a whole new set of suits, all in black, as a part of his determination not to disturb a single thing in his bedroom.

 

Hermes also knew that Hades had written to Zeus several more times as the months came on, begging Zeus to have pity on him and destroy him for good.

 

As a matter of fact, Hades’ latest letter was sitting in his inner breast pocket, which was enough for Hermes to decide on a course of action.

 

The carnation joined the letter as Hermes began the journey to Olympus, which felt even shorter than it had when he was to tell Zeus and Hera of Persephone’s passing.

 

He was greeted by Hera first, who was dressed in dark colors.

 

“How are you, Hermes?” A cordial greeting.

 

Much of Hera’s venom for Zeus’ children not borne of her had dissipated when Persephone had died, she had finally realized that the children were not to blame for their existence.

 

As a result, she was much kinder to a larger number of the gods, but remained bitter regarding the gods Zeus had slept with, like Demeter.

 

“I need to speak with Pa. Where is he?” Hermes replied, opting to ignore the question.

 

He missed Persephone, quite a lot, but he had to quickly pick up his devastation and move forward.

 

He had a job to do, messenger of the gods, and bringing mortal souls to Hadestown.

 

The mortals didn’t stop dying when Persephone had, and there had been no shortage of messages that needed to be delivered, especially given the hysteria that came with the knowledge that someone somewhere had found a way to kill the gods.

 

The memory of the party on Olympus flashed in Hermes’ mind, and he recalled that Persephone had gone into the gardens, then not long after Demeter had followed suit.

 

There was a cup in her hand, and when Demeter returned to the party the cup was gone.

 

The same cup had been in Persephone’s hands, and hours later she was dead.

 

“Does this have anything to do with what happened to Persephone?” Hera inquired, seeing a familiar troubled look in his eyes.

 

Hermes nodded, and Hera told him to follow her.

 

When Hermes showed Zeus the carnation, and told him what he had noticed and thought nothing of until now, Zeus was furious.

 

“I’ll keep her busy in the gardens, but someone has to go down and try and find out if Persephone is alive or not.” Hera offered, crossing her arms firmly.

 

She had forgiven Persephone, but Demeter was a completely different story.

 

“I suspect my brother knows nothing of this?” Zeus inquired, giving Hermes a knowing look.

 

“Didn’t seem fair to trouble him more if nothin’ were to come from it. He’s in pretty bad shape.” Hermes stated, hands folded behind his back.

 

Zeus nodded.

 

“Tell her to come up, at once.” 

 

And with that, the god of lightning was gone, and Hermes was on his way back to earth.

 

When he told Demeter that her presence was requested on Olympus immediately, she grumbled, but went.

 

Hermes has been forced to wait until Demeter had crossed realms before starting to poke around, lest his Aunt sense his work and return prematurely.

 

There was a cottage hidden in the far back of Demeter’s garden, in a section so overgrown that he almost missed the path going into it.

 

Upon arriving at the door, he found it made out of steel, with more locks than he thought necessary.

 

Luckily, Hermes didn’t need the keys to the locks to enter, instead closing his eyes and envisioning himself inside of the cottage.

 

When he opened them again, the sight shocked him.

 

Persephone lay sleeping in the bed, _completely alive,_ and shackled in chains.

 

There was a tally scratched into the wood of the headboard, though what it counted Hermes couldn’t say.

 

His only priority was Persephone.

 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, sister.” He spoke aloud, watching her eyes snap open and her head shoot up.

 

“Hermes!” She breathed, struggling against the chains.

 

“Where’s the key? I’ll get you out of here.” Hermes moved to the bed and picked up one of the shackles around Persephone’s wrists, noting the way she winced when he did so.

 

Then Hermes saw the golden stains around the edges of the cuffs, the way her skin underneath was raw at the edges from her fighting against them.

 

When Hermes looked back at Persephone, he saw how thin she’d gotten, the way she was shivering violently despite the multiple blanket layers around her.

 

“There aren’t keys. It’s chromium. Help me, _please!_ ” She whimpered, still thrashing against the chains, so close to freedom but so far.

 

Hermes’ heart broke in pieces, for there was only one god that could bend chromium to his will, and that particular god was barely keeping himself afloat at the insistence of others.

 

Then, Zeus’ voice rattled in his brain and he knew his time was up.

 

“I have to go. Rescue will come soon, sister. I promise.” Hermes swore, watching the way Persephone’s body slackened against the chains, completely exhausted after only a few minutes of struggling.

 

Then, before Persephone could do anything more, Hermes was gone, and she was alone again.

 

Her question about Hades died in her throat, for no one would answer her now.

 

She didn’t even know how Hermes had gotten suspicious regarding her demise, she hadn’t had the chance to ask.

 

Humming filled the space between her ears as she fell back into a fitful sleep, exhaustion winning out.

 

Persephone only hoped that Hermes was right.

 

~

 

Back on Olympus, Hermes told Zeus everything that he had seen, right down to the very last detail. Zeus had listened attentively and Hera’s eyes glittered with tears.

 

As Hermes told them of what was done to Persephone, with the chains and the weight loss, the way she seemed to be almost feral in ways, their eyes went dark, and rage crackled to life in Zeus’ veins.

 

Demeter had gone too far.

 

After Persephone had eaten more pomegranate seeds, her body belonged to the underworld. She could spend time in other realms, but after a while she would feel the call to return home.

 

Demeter’s actions prevented this from happening, and it was only a matter of time before Persephone started spiraling into madness.

 

She was close, from what Zeus had gathered from Hermes’ report, the violent thrashing to get free, the way she had rubbed her wrists raw with the shackles.

 

If Persephone wasn’t rescued soon, they’d all be in _big_ trouble.

 

She’d be alive, but if she went mad there was nothing any of the gods could do about it.

 

That was a fate worse than death, and with Hades so close to regaining his beloved wife, it couldn’t be risked.

 

“So we know she’s alive, and we know who’s responsible. What now?” Hera inquired softly, placing a shaking hand on the arm of Hermes.

 

Zeus thought for only seconds before he spoke.

 

“Gather my brothers and the other gods of the realms, all except Demeter. Tell them it’s for a council, and nothing further.” Zeus’ eyes went shades darker at the thought of a potential war amongst the gods

 

It had been centuries since any gods had warred with each other, but the contact Persephone had negotiated had war as a possible consequence, only if they could not apprehend Demeter and take her powers by surprise beforehand.

 

Either way, Demeter would not be allowed to survive.

 

She’d have to be destroyed.

 

And with that, Zeus bid his wife and son a goodnight, for council wouldn’t begin until several hours later, and he wanted to rest.

 

This left Hermes to travel down to Hadestown and try and collect Hades, but as he knocked on the door and Eurydice answered, he couldn’t find the words, and was ushered silently inside.

 


	18. Chapter 18

As Eurydice led Hermes into the manor, she offered him a drink, to which he declined.

 

When Orpheus saw the look on Hermes’ face moments later, he sat down across from the god and folded his hands, calling for Hades to join them.

 

Hades’ unkempt appearance was not uncommon these days, but it still made Hermes sad to see him like that.

 

The powerful Mr. Hades who had finally come back into tune with his wife and became a kinder man, a better employer, now reduced to a man who could barely function.

 

“Hermes.” Hades offered a short greeting, all of his words seemed to dry up with Persephone gone, too filled with guilt to utter more than ten words at a time.

 

He hadn’t been one for many words beforehand either, but Persephone had a way of coaxing the words from his tongue without much effort.

 

“There’s going to be a council.” Hermes stated, his stomach hurt as he thought about the state he saw Persephone in.

 

Chained up, hardly fed, hurting herself by struggling against her chains though she must know by now it’s no use.

 

It was a step better than the state Hades thought she was in, for alive and captive was significantly better than being dead.

 

Hades blinked, nodding at Hermes.

 

“What kind of a council?” Eurydice spoke up, knowing nothing much about the world of the gods aside from what Hades and Persephone had once told her.

 

“A war and treason council.” The feather-footed god sighed, rubbing his eyes out of sheer exhaustion.

 

He had been tired before he saw the carnation, he had been going off to go to bed for a little while when he had noticed the flower sitting atop one of his pillows.

 

It had stopped him dead in his tracks, and consumed his every thought even as he made the trip up to Olympus.

 

“Against?” Hades spoke again, voice cracking.

 

He must have spoken a bit more today, his voice unused to much effort after Persephone’s demise.

 

“But she hasn’t died.” Hermes told himself silently, looking at the king of the underworld.

 

“Demeter. And brother, you’re going to want to hear what Zeus has to say.” Hermes answered, watching Eurydice and Orpheus’ expressions change from neutrality to shock and confusion.

 

Hades said nothing more, only nodded and stood.

 

“There is... one more thing I need you to know before we leave for Olympus. I debated on whether to show it to you, but you have a right to see this before anyone else does.” Hermes watched Hades staring at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the red carnation he had found.

 

Within seconds it was out of his hands and clasped firmly in Hades’, trembling with them as Hades examined it.

 

“Where did you get this?” Hades sniffed, bringing the flower up to caress his cheek softly, as if he could feel Persephone’s hands touching his face the way the flower did.

 

It was a sad sight, almighty Hades trembling and close to weeping at the sight of the flower.

 

Even Eurydice and Orpheus were crying quietly in the background.

 

Persephone’s death had done a number on all of them, but Hermes knew now that she hadn’t really died.

 

They were suffering for nothing, and it was high time that ended.

 

“It appeared on my bed, I had been out on Zeus’ errands, and had come home intending to go to bed. I saw this, and went straight to Zeus. The point is, I did some snooping while they distracted Demeter in the Olympus gardens, and I found her.” Hermes explained, watching Hades’ eyes darken with pain as he spoke, then shatter as Hermes came to the end of his explanation.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Eurydice challenged through grit teeth.

 

Persephone had been her friend, the only person who would bring her news of Orpheus before he had been able to make a deal of his own and join her, and Eurydice had only held herself together because she knew Hades would need the strength more.

 

The moment Persephone had passed, Eurydice had vowed to look after Hades, because Persephone would have wanted someone to do that.

 

“Persephone is _alive_ , held captive by Demeter, and she’s in rough shape.” Hermes placed a hand on Eurydice’s shoulder, feeling the way she shook with emotion.

 

Though Hermes couldn’t tell what emotion it was that trembled Eurydice’s frame.

 

“Take me to Zeus. _Now._ ” Hades demanded, snatching  his suit coat and hat from the rack near the door and throwing them on hastily, his fingers fumbling with the buttons.

 

“Alright, brother. Time to go.” 

 

Upon arriving at Olympus, Hades looked more like his old self than he had in the many months since that terrible day in the bar, he had combed out his hair until it had submitted, tied his tie, and made himself look much like the old King he had been with a queen at his side.

 

The other gods were there too, all of them looking angrily about the room, speaking to each other in hushed tones that stopped the moment Hades entered the room.

 

Zeus was next to him almost immediately, clasping his forearm.

 

“So Hermes told you?” 

 

Hades nodded, jaw clenched as he imagined his poor Persephone stuck somewhere and unable to free herself.

 

“Then let’s begin.” Zeus decreed aloud to all, entering the throne room and taking his seat.

 

There were thrones for every god, and many of them had a second throne next to them, meant for their spouses, and it gave Hades pause to see Persephone’s, gilt with golden vines and flowers.

 

He had thought Zeus would have had it removed, but it still sat next to his own throne, proud as ever.

 

Even as Hades took his throne, his hand found it’s way to the arm of Persephone’s throne, like it had done many times before on council meetings, only this time her hand did not meet his there.

 

It would be like that again, soon, Hades promised himself.

 

He would bring her home, hold her in his arms and never let her go, not for a single moment.

 

Then, Zeus began the council proceedings, and Hades had to pay attention, for Persephone’s sake if not his own.


	19. Chapter 19

The council meeting had gone much as could be expected, with every attending member in complete outrage, to the point that they had decided that action should be taken immediately, rather than waiting until the next day like Zeus had proposed.

 

It had been something to see, when all of the gods had descended upon Demeter in the town square, seething with rage.

 

Demeter had tried to be civil, to pretend that she had nothing to do with the accusations against her, up until she realized they all knew better and tried to make a run for it.

 

Dionysus and Hecate had stopped her almost immediately, and Zeus nodded at Hermes and Hades to go now while the others dealt with Demeter.

 

Hades sprinted behind Hermes through the gates behind Demeter’s home, through the lush and fragrant gardens, matching him step for step.

 

_“I’m coming, Persephone. I’m coming.”_ Hades cast out a prayer between pants, he hadn’t been very mobile since he thought she’d died and Hermes was incredibly fast.

 

He didn’t know whether Persephone would get his prayer, but he sent it out anyway, in the hope that his prayer would reach her.

 

Hades didn’t think it an unreasonable hope, the carnation had proved she’d had at least one of her powers in tact, though with Demeter’s potions one could never be sure.

 

Hermes finally stopped at an old and rickety cottage where the windows were boarded up and the door was made of solid steel and had more keyholes than Hades had ever seen before, all in different sizes.

 

“This is it?” He tried to catch his breath, and Hermes nodded before stepping back a reasonable distance from the door.

 

Hades understood the implications, and began focusing all of his thoughts to melting the door until there was _nothing_ left to separate him from Persephone.

 

It took a good bit of time, but when Hades was finally able to step through the doorway and look upon his wife for the first time in months, rage hummed in his chest.

 

He was relieved, of course, but even in her sleep Persephone was writhing around and whimpering, struggling to get free. Hades could see the tiny streaks of gold running down from her wrists where the shackles were.

 

_“Persephone!”_ He called out to her, crossing to her bedside and quickly doing away with the shackles, freeing her wrists and seeing just how broken the skin was.

 

“Shit.” He swore under his breath, taking his suit jacket off and ripping the sleeves up the seams until they were completely ripped free of the shoulders.

 

Hades then took the fabric and fashioned makeshift bandages around the wounds, then scooped her up in his arms with minimal effort and made a swift beeline back to the town square, taking great care not to jostle her too much.

 

She still cried out every now and then, and Hades was unsure whether she was unconscious or simply asleep, but noises meant life, and he was perfectly content to know only that for the time being.

 

“Did you find her?” Zeus’ voice could be heard from a distance, Hermes having gone on ahead to relay the information necessary.

 

“We did. She’s still in pretty rough shape.” Hermes replied in the most serious tone Hades had ever heard come from the other immortal.

 

“Get her back to Hadestown, brother. As fast as you can. We’ll hold the trial when she’s able.” Zeus looked Hades’ directly in the eyes, and the worry Hades found there was unnerving.

 

What did Hermes and Zeus know that Hades did not?

 

Then it hit him.

 

Persephone had been out of the underworld for so long, and the pomegranate seeds’ power made it so that after a certain period of time, she would start to go mad.

 

It couldn’t be helped, every fiber of her being was calling out for the underworld, and if it wasn’t answered soon, Hades would lose Persephone to something worse.

 

If she did go mad, he would be left alone with her vessel, but her mind would be gone, Persephone would no longer recognize him for who he was, which was a fate worse than death to Hades.

 

At the realization, Hades took off toward the train and had bellowed for Charon to get the train moving, and quickly, before he had even settled Persephone and himself in their train car.

 

As the train lurched forward, Hades clutched Persephone even tighter as he all but collapsed into his chair, gazing upon his wife and queen with tears in his eyes.

 

She still squirmed within his grip, but the closer they got to crossing into the underworld, the less she moved.

 

“I’ve got you, lover. I’m here, I love you so much.” Hades murmured as he combed his fingers through her wild and dirty curls with a frown.

 

Demeter had neglected to look after her properly, Hades could feel her bones jutting out against his body, particularly in the shoulder-blade and ribcage areas.

 

Her face had thinned too, cheekbones jutting out a good deal more than Hades had ever seen them, dark bags settled below her closed eyelids, and Hades ran his free thumb over them gently.

 

Then, the train was engulfed in darkness momentarily as they crossed the border and Persephone went slack against him, and Hades felt panic rile up in his chest as he rushed to take her pulse.

 

It came back strong, and Hades breathed a sigh of relief before he pressed a strong kiss to her forehead.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, lover. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” He whispered against her skin, tears beginning to fall without his consent.

 

Two things were certain to Hades in that moment as the train pulled into the station in Hadestown.

 

Persephone wouldn’t be allowed to leave their bed for at least two weeks, where he’d tend to her every need or desire, and also that Demeter was going to pay dearly for the hell she’d put them all through.


	20. Chapter 20

After the train had stopped, Hades carefully adjusted Persephone in his arms and stepped off of the train to see Orpheus and Eurydice standing on the platform, looking concerned.

 

They immediately rushed to him, and Hades didn’t know what to tell them, so he said nothing.

 

“Let me take her.” Orpheus offered, breaking the silence and extending his arms, which he dropped quickly after Hades offered a snarl as a response.

 

Eurydice narrowed her eyes at Hades, not willing to play this game with him.

 

“You’ve hardly moved in months, and in _one_ day  you’ve ran more than you ever did before she was taken, carried more weight than one stack of ledgers, and now you expect to carry her and yourself all the way to the manor, up the stairs, and into your bedroom? _Absolutely not._   Give her to Orpheus.” The songbird demanded, crossing her arms at her chest when Hades shook his head.

 

“You’re barely holding yourself upright at the moment. If you  _fall_   while you’re holding her, she’s going to get _hurt_ and  you’ll have no one but yourself to blame for it.” Eurydice pointed out.

 

Only then did Hades feel the weariness of his body, the exhaustion of the day’s events. His feet felt like they were made of lead, and he could hardly muster the energy to debate with Eurydice.

 

So, Hades carefully deposited Persephone into Orpheus’ arms, and allowed Eurydice to support some of his weight the rest of the way home, where they were taken upstairs and settled into bed.

 

The moment Persephone curled into his side, and Hades wrapped his arm around her waist loosely, the pair of gods were down for the count, Hades falling asleep faster than he had in ages.

 

Eurydice and Orpheus stood in the doorway and looked on, watching Cerberus settle himself at the foot of the bed before falling asleep himself.

 

“They’re both in bad shape.” Orpheus whispered, rubbing up and down Eurydice’s arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

He felt Eurydice nod once in agreement, then she spoke.

 

“I think they’ll be okay on their own for a while, but we should check back in later, when they’re both awake.” She whispered back, smiling softly at the sight before her.

 

“Let’s go.” Orpheus laced Eurydice’s fingers through his own, and then the two lovers set off to their own apartment.

 

The lovers would return later with enough food to feed a small army, Persephone would need it, and Hades would eat some with minimal goading, given that Persephone would be furious if she found out that he’d only eaten when Eurydice had practically forced it down his throat.

 

~

 

Hours later, Persephone’s eyes fluttered open and the goddess expected to see the same surroundings she had gone to sleep in.

 

She felt better, that awful humming that had been haunting her had disappeared, and her thoughts didn’t consist solely of the underworld, so even in captivity, that was something.

 

When Persephone tried to stretch out, as much as the chains that bound her would allow, she expected to hear them move, expected to feel restricted, but Persephone didn’t feel or hear either of those things.

 

Her head snapped up, and tears filled her eyes when she noticed she wasn’t bound to the bed by chains anymore, nor was this the bed in the cottage.

 

This was the underworld, and the bed that she shared with her husband.

 

_Hades_.

 

Persephone quickly rolled over to look at the other side of the bed and couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her lips when she saw Hades laying next to her, fast asleep with one arm looped around her waist.

 

That sob that had escaped paved the way for many more, Persephone sobbing and clinging to Hades with as much strength as she was able, pressing her face into his chest and listening to the beating of his heart.

 

Then she felt arms pull her closer, and when she looked up to face him, she saw he was awake and looking at her with fear and concern, wiping away the tears.

 

Before Hades could even open his mouth to ask what was wrong, Persephone grabbed him by his collar and sharply pulled him down into a desperate kiss.

 

Hades didn’t protest this, made no move other than to kiss her back.

 

That one kiss lasted quite some time, Persephone unwilling to release Hades, and Hades reluctant to pull away.

 

One hand had moved from his shirt collar and found it’s way into his hair, where she ran her fingers through it as much as possible, even as she still sobbed through the kiss.

 

Finally, Hades broke away, unable to stomach Persephone being so visibly upset and him not knowing why, wiping away her tears as they fell and murmuring words close to her ear in hopes of soothing her.

 

“What’s wrong?” He inquired softly, seeing her distress was holding fast.

 

Persephone continued to sob as she hit against his chest, barely getting out between hiccups why she was so upset.

 

“She told me that you’d begged Zeus to kill you! Don’t you _ever_ do  that to me, lover,  _never!_ ” Persephone’s eyes were rimmed in red and wild, bloodshot and desperate as she stared into his.

 

Guilt immediately flooded through Hades, of course Demeter had told Persephone that he’d asked Zeus to do him in, and she would absolutely leave out that Zeus had refused.

 

“He said he wouldn’t. I’m right here, lover. I’m not going anywhere.” He pressed feather-light kisses into her palms, up her arms to her shoulders, on her cheeks, anywhere skin was visible to him.

 

“You look a mess,  husband. ” She mused after a moment, sniffing once.

 

Hades grinned for the first time since she’d left him.

 

“Speak for yourself, wife.” He teased, running his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

 

Persephone grimaced, no doubt feeling the tangles from Demeter’s neglect and just grimy in general.

 

“I’m going to take a bath.” Persephone pushed herself up, and made to stand before Hades had jumped around to the other side of the bed and offered his arm.

 

When she raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed.

 

“Don’t figure she let ya walk much.” Hades scowled, no doubt angry at the way he had found her.

 

“Oh...” was all Persephone could reply, but took his arm anyway and allowed him to support her into the bathroom, where he deposited her in one of the chairs he kept there and began filling the tub.

 

Once it was just the right temperature and filled with scented oil that rose into the air from the steam, Hades looked at Persephone.

 

“Want me to leave?” He inquired softly, noticing the unease in her eyes.

 

“No!” Persephone yelped, grabbing for him and holding his wrist tightly, before calm started to settle in her bones.

 

“Please, don’t leave me. I’ve been alone for so long, I’m scared this is all a dream.” She whispered, and Hades pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, lover, and this is real. I promise.” He sat down next to her on the floor, and watched as she managed to stand up on her own and disrobe.

 

The gown she had worn to the party on Olympus had been utterly ruined, filth covered the fabric and holes dotted throughout from where the chains had grabbed the fabric and refused to let go.

 

It was a sad sight to see, but the worst sight came when the fabric fell in a puddle around her ankles and she stood bare before him.

 

He could count every rib, her collarbones jutted out with such severity Hades wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before, and it sickened him.

 

What made his stomach hurt the most was the way Persephone shivered violently, despite the warm steam in the air and the fire blazing in the fireplace she had insisted be put in after they’d married.

 

Hades hadn’t understood the appeal, but it had been what his queen had wanted, and as such his queen had received. Now he was glad for it, any warmth would help her stop shaking.

 

Persephone fidgeted under his gaze, fingers twisting around each other as she looked from the warm bath and back to him again.

 

It was a curious thing, but as Hades went to gather her in his arms and place her gently in the tub, Persephone had gripped the collar of his shirt and been completely unwilling to budge, despite her desire for the bath.

 

“You’re shivering. It’ll be warmer in the tub.” Hades stated softly, brows knitting together at the distress written clear as day across his wife’s face.

 

_“Come with me.”_ She breathed, clenching her hands so hard that her nails dug into her palms through the cotton.

 

Hades made to start unbuttoning his shirt when she grabbed his face and forced him to stare into her eyes, effectively stopping him from his task.

 

“I’m fully dressed, lover.” He tried, pulling one hand up to start again with the buttons, wincing when she slapped it away.

 

“You think I give a damn? Tub.  **Now** **.** _Please._ ” She challenged, and Hades could hear the anxiety in her voice as she feared what would happen if he weren’t with her the entire time.

 

He couldn’t say what she feared, but he could see the fear, and that was enough for him to set her gently on the edge of the tub until he had immersed himself in the steaming water, pulling her in once he was settled.

 

A small gasp caught in the back of her throat as the water enveloped her, and his heart seized for a moment as Hades feared he had made the water too hot.

 

A fear that swiftly vanished when Persephone stopped her violent shivering and relaxed, her head on his shoulder.

 

They stayed like that for a while, broken only when Hades began the process of washing Persephone’s hair and giving it a thorough cleaning and conditioning, after which they both rinsed off and exited the quartz tub.

 

He had dressed Persephone in her warmest pajamas, a set of pants and a long top rather than her usual nightgowns, and she had stayed firmly rooted at his side while he changed out of his soaked business attire and into his own pajamas.

 

He helped her walk back to their bed, where they settled propped up against the headboard.

 

Shortly after, a knock on the bedroom door was heard, and Hades had bid them to enter.

 

The door swung open and in stepped Eurydice, Orpheus, and Hermes, the two lovers carrying a large amount of food and Hermes carrying something more important to Persephone, despite her ravenous stomach.

 

“You found it!” Persephone’s arms immediately reached out to take the objects Hermes was holding, which Hades later saw were her crown and wedding ring.

 

“Let me.” Hades whispered, sliding the wedding ring back where it belonged and watching Persephone’s entire body relax for the first time since she’d woke that morning.

 

The bath had made her relax, but she held some kind of tension somewhere in her body the whole time, it was nice to see her jaw unclench as she placed her crown on her bedside table and look at her wedding ring back on her finger.

 

“Now that everything seems to be in order, eat.” Eurydice laughed, handing each god a plate and opting to sit down in one of the plush chairs in the corner of the room.

 

Persephone saw the look she gave Hades as he took the plate that was offered to him without any coaxing, it had been a warning.

 

“I see nothing has changed.” She quipped, happily taking a piece of fruit from the plate and popping it in her mouth, taking only seconds to let the flavor roll over her tongue before it was followed by another piece.

 

“Oh. A great deal has changed, he wouldn’t eat without Eurydice shoving it down his throat.” Orpheus stated, and if the glare Hades immediately gave him frightened the poet, it didn’t show.

 

“I’m glad _someone_ had  the sense to do it.” Persephone pressed a chaste kiss to Hades’ cheek before turning back to her meal.

 

“Well, if we’re going to play that game, you’re on bedrest until I say so.” Hades in turn pressed a kiss to Persephone’s hand, feeling her jerk it away roughly.

 

He knew she was glaring at him, he could feel the tension rolling off of her.

 

“You’re weak, Persephone. It won’t be forever, but I want to make sure you’re okay to be up and moving around and as things stand, you aren’t. You can barely move without the support of another individual, and I won’t risk a senseless injury.” Hades lowered his voice, watching as Persephone’s glare softened only just.

 

“Everyone else out. Now.” She hissed, and after everyone else had fled, she turned to face him completely.

 

“I have been trapped in a bed for  _months_. I’ve had no contact with another living being except the woman who trapped me there in _months._ I will _not_ be  trapped in a bed I can leave.” Persephone fumed, balling her fists up.

 

Hades in turn softened, but only just.

 

Persephone had been stuck in a bed for an unfair amount of time, of course she’d be sick of them.

 

“Bedrest for three days, then if you’re willing to behave we’ll see about getting you downstairs, maybe even to the gardens.” Hades made an offer.

 

“One day of bedrest.” Persephone countered, and Hades sighed out of nothing but exasperation.

 

“Let me look after you, lover. I’ve been nothing without you.” Hades whispered, placing his forehead against Persephone’s with such gentleness.

 

He had been a shell of the man he used to be when he thought she was dead, no use to man nor beast.

 

Hecate and Thanatos had been running Hadestown in the beginning, Orpheus and Eurydice helping keep Hades’ above the choppy waters of mourning.

 

It wasn’t until recently he took back control, and even so it was a slow process.

 

His brain had been filled with so much fog, fog that hadn’t lifted until he’d heard that Persephone was still alive.

 

“Two days of bedrest?” She inquired, bringing her fingers up to caress his face.

 

“Two indeed, and not a minute less.” Hades chuckled, pressing a series of kisses to Persephone’s lips.

 

They stayed like that a while, not kissing so much, but forehead to forehead, hand in hand, and Persephone would have stayed that way even longer had Hades not heard her yawn.

 

“You’re tired.” He murmured.

 

“I am.” Persephone had no issues confirming this, it had been a taxing day to say the least, even if she hadn’t done much.

 

What she had done had been the most she’d been able to do in months, so she figured being tired was allowed.

 

“Stay with me?” She inquired as she burrowed back down under the thick comforter and throw blanket Hades had insisted on keeping on her, facing him.

 

“Until the world ends, now you rest, my love.” Hades promised, laying down himself and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

 

And rest Persephone did, over the two days of bedrest despite how she chomped at the bit to be free of it.

 

Hades had allowed her some freedom, a trip into the gardens for a picnic, but he’d insisted on carrying her back up since she’d been able to walk down with only minimal support.

 

Still, she’d missed him so much, and if allowing him to take care of her meant that he took care of himself in turn, she’d suffer through endless bedrest.

 

Even if it meant bedrest until the end of time.


	21. Chapter 21

Thankfully for Persephone, her husband’s care of her did not mean bedrest until the end of time. By the end of the second week after her return Persephone was able to move around on her own, and start working on some of her duties as queen.

 

They usually spent the mornings tucked in the seclusion of their home, and after lunch Persephone would depart for the bar to discuss the business with Eurydice and look over the import requests, then closer to dinner she would make the walk to Hades’ office and help him finish up there, then they would often have Orpheus and Eurydice join them at their home for dinner.

 

It was a way of thanking them, really, for looking after Hades whole Persephone had been dead, dead to the world at any rate. Dinner was the least she could do for Orpheus and Eurydice.

 

Upon arriving at her husband’s office door, knocking three times to let him know she had brought Orpheus and Eurydice with her as she never usually knocked when she was unaccompanied, Persephone swung the door open and sauntered inside.

 

“Ready to go home?” She inquired, perching herself on the corner of Hades’ desk he always kept clear for her, toying with one of his fountain pens.

 

“Almost, lover. I have do to a final walkthrough of a mine they’re shutting down, so I’ll meet you at home.” Hades pressed a chaste kiss to Persephone’s lips.

 

It would have been a more risqué and much longer kiss had Orpheus and Eurydice not been present, but Hades was a proper gentleman, and wouldn’t show such things in the public eye.

 

Persephone pouted, batting her eyelashes.

 

This caused Hades to sigh, she wouldn’t simply go home without him, so Hades did the only thing he knew would satisfy his wife, and invited the trio waiting in his office to come along.

 

As they walked, Hades didn’t think to warn them about the mine being unstable, as it was really the only reason the mines were being closed in Hadestown at the moment, and Eurydice knew about life in the mines.

 

Persephone knew too, given her history with them and the various cave-ins she’d witnessed and been a part of, so he didn’t think there would be any problems.

 

When they arrived, Hades’ arm was immediately grasped by the foreman, who dragged him off to speak with some of the workers who had reported the unstable mine, while Persephone chattered quietly with Eurydice.

 

Some of Persephone’s abilities had been returning, and Hades was extremely anxious to have them all back again, for he couldn’t be certain of Persephone’s immortality until they had all returned to her.

 

It caused Hades a great deal of anxiety, to know that until all of her powers were back he could lose her at any moment, and he’d had a taste of what life was like without her.

 

A lack of life, that is.

 

“And I used to think that the winds were unstable, I didn’t know how bad the mines were until I witnessed my first cave in.” Eurydice commented softly.

 

Neither god, nor shade raised their voice much, fearful that any loud noise would bring the mouth of the mine down, trapping whoever might be inside.

 

“Those mines weren’t always that way, but over time the structure goes. It’s best that we all stay out here, especially you, Orpheus.” Persephone whispered, not looking at the entrance to the mine.

 

There was no response from the poet, which caused Eurydice and Persephone to turn to their right to look for him.

 

Something struck Persephone when she saw that Orpheus had moved from beside them, and when she looked back at the mine’s entrance she saw Orpheus standing just inside of the mouth, eyes wide as he looked upon the sight.

 

“Orpheus, get back here!” Persephone hissed out in a whisper, taking only one step forward.

 

“Orpheus!” Eurydice’s voice betrayed her, and Persephone physically had to hold the songbird back from going in after her poet.

 

Orpheus looked at them just as the rumbling began, and then immediately back at the ceiling of the mine, and Persephone made a choice.

 

“Get down!” She hissed, throwing Eurydice down on the ground and springing forward into the mine’s entrance just as a sheet of rocks began to fall.

 

One nearly missed her head as she flung her arms up around them both and hoped like hell something appeared to cover them, curling around Orpheus to protect him as much as she was able from the large and heavy rocks that continued to rain down upon them.

 

_“Persephone!”_ She could hear Hades call, his heart obviously in his throat as he realized what was happening.

 

Outside of the mine, Hades had just turned around in enough time to witness Persephone’s actions, and he had immediately thrust his hands outward in a moment of panic.

 

Heat blasted from his hands as he stepped closer to the rocks, aiming at the ceiling to keep the rest of the rocks stable while he barked for the workers to get them out as fast as they could.

 

The citizens of Hadestown leapt at their employer’s demands, trying to shovel out the debris faster than they’d ever done before. They all knew there’d be consequences if something had happened to Persephone, and they hadn’t cared for Orpheus much before Persephone had been taken, but things were different now.

 

Orpheus was their brother, the one who brought hope back into Hadestown after centuries of trickery and slave labor. He had given them an actual employer rather than a taskmaster hellbent on progress, and they’d do their best to free him.

 

As they worked, Hades quaked with worry and anger, for Persephone had done something he deemed as incredibly stupid. He understood her attachment to the boy, but to risk her second chance at an actual life for him seemed a bit much.

 

Then, as one rock was pulled away he saw an extremely welcome sight, thick green vines encasing Persephone and Orpheus below them, keeping the rocks from crushing them.

 

No sooner had the workers pulled out Persephone and Orpheus, and the vines sunk back beneath the dirt, Hades was barreling towards Persephone and Eurydice was doing the same to Orpheus.

 

Persephone was dazed, looking down at her hands in shock that she had made those giant vines appear, so she didn’t see Hades coming toward her full speed, but moments later when he hit her like a train and the only thing that kept her on her feet were his arms closing tightly around her, she realized he was shaking.

 

He held her tightly for a moment, trying to steady his heartbeat and his breathing, but failing miserably, chest heaving against Persephone’s as he clung to her with everything he had.

 

Then, Persephone realized what was happening, and immediately began tugging Hades behind her on the path to their home.

 

Once they were through the door, and Persephone had locked it for good measure, she immediately lay them both down on the floor, and placed Hades’ head on her chest so that he could listen to her heartbeat.

 

Guilt twisted in her stomach, causing her to curl her fingers in Hades’ hair and bite down on her bottom lip.

 

In all their years together, Persephone had never once witnessed her husband having a panic attack. Hades had always been the strong one, the one in control of his emotions no matter what. He was always the one to care for her, though she rarely really needed the care. Hades had never allowed her to see him like this, locking himself away in his office, or out in the vast fields beyond the city to deal with himself.

 

So to see Hades reacting this strongly, and to know it was her own damn fault was enough to make the goddess feel sick.

 

Then she heard Hades stop gasping for air, and tears filled her eyes as she looked down and found him loosely clinging to her waist, energy zapped.

 

His eyes were rimmed in red, and tears streamed down his face as he willed himself to stop hyperventilating, and Persephone continued to run her fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead every few seconds until he sat up on his own accord.

 

“I’m sorry.” She broke the silence first, lacing his fingers through her own and squeezing his hand the way he had done so many times before.

 

Hades said nothing, didn’t even look at her, just kept his hand firmly grasped in her own and stared at the wall in front of them.

 

A knock on the front door made them both jump, and before Persephone could pull herself up to answer it, Hades had lifted her with his own movement and pulled open the heavy wooden door.

 

She watched Hades stiffen as their visitor was revealed to be Zeus, and his grip on her hand tightened until she thought he might break it.

 

“I’m sorry to intrude, given what Hermes told me happened at the mines..” Zeus stated softly, his jaw clenched tightly.

 

“It’s no intrusion, please come in.” Persephone found her words before Hades could, curiosity peaking inside of her.

 

Zeus had never once visited them in Hadestown, so something had to have prompted this one, and it would have had to be important.

 

“No, thank you. I’ve only come to say that I’ve some bad news from Olympus, and you’re not going to like it, brother.” Zeus took a breath before the next words damn near knocked Persephone over.

 

“Demeter requests a trial by combat.” 

 

Hades nodded, and said he’d be more than prepared to show her the wrath of the underworld before Zeus held his hand up, abruptly stopping any further promises.

 

“Not with you. With her.” Zeus’ eyes watered a bit, as he gazed upon his daughter.

 

“ _Like hell,_ she ain’t doin’ it!” Hades hissed, grabbing Persephone’s forearm and squeezing it so tightly that she couldn’t stop the noise of pain that left her lips.

 

The release of his grip was almost immediate, and then Persephone was able to focus on the heated words being tossed back and forth between the two other gods.

 

“You know the rules as well as I, brother. She must accept.”

 

“She ain’t gonna accept! I will not put her in _more_ danger because of our damned sister!” 

 

“She has no choice.”

 

Statements like these continued until Hades was shouting at Zeus, and all form of civilized conversation had gone out the window from her husband.

 

Finally, Persephone stepped forward, and looked at Zeus.

 

“As the challenged party, I get to pick the weapons. I choose quarterstaff.” She spoke just loud enough to effectively silence Hades, who looked at her with tears in his eyes.

 

Zeus nodded, and then said he’d come to collect her next week before he made his departure back to Olympus.

 

Hades stood frozen in the doorway, and Persephone carefully lowered herself onto her knees, head bowed as she began to weep herself.

 

“I’m sorry, lover. I’m so sorry.” She whispered as she wept, covering her face with her palms as Hades stormed off into his home office and slammed the door behind him.

 

The door hitting the frame echoed through the manor, but that wasn’t what seemed the loudest to Persephone.

 

The loudest sound she had heard in ages was the sound of the lock clicking into place, Hades had shut her out.

 

She wasn’t sure how much later she’d fallen asleep, with tears stained onto her cheeks and neck, her hair thrown up in haste above her head, and curled into Cerberus who whined as he settled next to her, but at some point, Persephone did fall asleep.

 

She didn’t hear or see Hades standing in the hall, watching her sob, watching her fall asleep next to the hound.

 

Hades stood there for quite some time after she’d drifted off into a grief-induced sleep, and only when he was certain she wouldn’t wake with his touch did Hades move to her and scoop her up into his arms, then make his way up the stairs to their bedroom where he lay her in the bed, and then sat in the chair next to it.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to touch her again, couldn’t find it in him to hold her while she slept.

 

His mind was occupied with battle plans, who would train Persephone.

 

His wife was adept with a quarterstaff, not so much as she’d been with magic, but her magic was still unstable, unpredictable and completely undependable. 

 

No, Persephone couldn’t have risked picking magic in a fight against Demeter. Demeter would have crushed her, quite literally.

 

But luckily, Demeter didn’t know anything about Persephone’s skill with the staff, and Persephone had the upper hand if she’d learn to play the cards right.

 

A small smile twisted onto his lips, remembering just how mean Persephone could get when she really needed to be.

 

How powerful she was, when the chips were down.

 


	22. Chapter 22

To say that Eurydice had not been expecting to find Hades on the other side of her front door was an understatement.

 

It was late, most of Hadestown fast asleep not because they needed to be, but because sleep was nice. The electric city completely docile compared to how alive it was during the day, and the last time Eurydice had seen Hades was hours ago, after he had freed Orpheus and Persephone from the mine’s entrance.

 

He had been panicked, been a downright mess, if Eurydice was completely honest, but then she understood why. The songbird hadn’t spent months forcing filling meals down his throat for nothing, so she knew that Persephone meant absolutely everything to Hades, so his reaction wasn’t anything to be shocked at.

 

Even so, the look in Hades’ eyes prompted her to invite her employer in, offering him a beverage.

 

Hades sat down in silence, which seemed to grow thicker by the second. His brow was knit together, his fingers turning his wedding band over and over again, still on his left ring finger.

 

“How is she?” Eurydice had to break the silence, surely Hades hadn’t left his wife alone after a stunt like that for a simple late night chat.

 

Hades wanted something, and Eurydice wanted to know what it was.

 

“Alright. Sleeping, but that’s not why I’m here.” Hades replied, keeping his voice as low as he could, so not to wake the slumbering Orpheus on the sofa.

 

Then, Hades told Eurydice about Zeus’ visit, and the trial by combat. Eurydice thought it was incredibly smart of Persephone to choose a physical weapon rather than rely on her unstable powers, which would have made for an extreme disadvantage against Demeter.

 

Especially considering Demeter still had all of her powers at full strength, or would have been restored as such if the weapon Persephone chose would have been magic.

 

“I see, but I don’t understand why you’re telling me this.” Eurydice commented softly, glancing back as Orpheus released a loud snore, then quieted again.

 

Hades looked at the girl, and struggled not to snap at her for her sudden stupidity.

 

“I want you to train her. I want you to go up to Olympus with her, watch over her while she fights.” Hades spoke plainly now, and it was all Eurydice could do not to lash out in sudden anger.

 

Eurydice wasn’t angry about the training request, in fact she’d be more than happy to help Persephone on that score. The thing that made her angry was the suggestion that she could leave the underworld, why that hadn’t been an option when Orpheus had come to collect her.

 

Hades had forced her to go through a mentally taxing and extremely painful trial, where the seeds of doubt that had been planted in Orpheus’ brain had blossomed and damned her to Hadestown forever, separated from the only one who had ever loved her. 

 

Was there a point in any of it, if Hades could simply grant a shade permission to leave?

 

Then, Hades spoke again, explaining that he was not allowed to be anywhere near Persephone during the trial, but what he was allowed to do was send an envoy on his behalf.

 

“I’m going to be stuck sitting with my brothers, watching the trial as the governing body. Zeus would find someone to be on the stadium floor with her, if need be, but I’d be more comfortable with someone I trust near her in that time. Someone we both know.” Eurydice watched Hades’ eyes darken at the thought, being kept away from Persephone when she might need him the most.

 

Of course, Eurydice knew that Hades’ biggest problem with this arrangement was that he would not be permitted to jump in and protect her.

 

“I trust Demeter won’t play fair. Her life is on the line, and while she has significantly less skill with a staff than her own magic, desperation will make this a dishonorable fight on her score. I’ve no doubt that she’ll fight dirty.” 

 

Such tension took hold of Hades then, holding his jaw tightly as his fingers clenched and his shoulders went rigid.

 

The sight alone was enough for her to agree, if only to get him out of her home so that she could get some sleep as well.

 

They’d have a long and taxing week ahead, to say nothing of the trial itself, and Eurydice knew she and all the other gods would need as much sleep as they could get.

 

Training would begin immediately the next day, and train they did. Seven hour training sessions for the entire week, stopping only when Persephone was too tired to go on or had done satisfactory work in Eurydice’s opinion.

 

Hades kept his hands off of the training as much as possible, seeing that he’d not be allowed into the arena during the trial.

 

It wasn’t because he wanted to be left out, hell, if anything Hades wanted to be down in the arena to make sure Demeter was playing by the rules, but there were rules, and much of the training times he was on Olympus having meetings with Zeus and Poseidon.

 

These meetings were tedious and incredibly boring, but Zeus was good about allowing Hades an earlier leave to go home and prepare dinner and a bath for Persephone, who would all but stumble into their home from exhaustion and slump down in her chair at the table.

 

One night of this, as they ate, Persephone suddenly dropped her fork and looked up at Hades, eyes wide.

 

“Lover?” He inquired, looking up from his plate at the clatter, worry beginning to stir in his chest at her expression.

 

“What happens if I lose?” Her voice was small, smaller than Hades had ever heard it before except for when she was sick or various other tragic circumstances.

 

He reached out to intertwine his fingers with her own, a rock forming in the very pit of his stomach at the mere idea of Demeter being able to beat Persephone in physical combat.

 

That would mean that Demeter could subject Persephone to more pain, and Hades would not be allowed to intervene, which was enough to drive him to drink.

 

“You won’t lose. You’re superior in every way.” Hades replied firmly, squeezing her hand before she snatched it away from him and placed it back on her lap.

 

“But _if_ I do lose, if she does win, what happens?” Persephone persisted, furiously twirling her wedding band around her ring finger with her free hand.

 

Persephone hadn’t given a single thought to what would happen if Demeter won, but now that the thought had occurred, it was all-consuming.

 

Hades watched Persephone closely, and if she were fighting back tears, he couldn’t tell. Her face remained stone, unchanging as she awaited an answer.

 

“Nothing is going to change, even if she wins. We have enough evidence of her crimes against you to convict her regardless of the result.” Hades spoke, sipping his drink to do away with the sudden desert that had appeared in his throat.

 

That desert in his throat had to do with remembering all the hell that Demeter had put Persephone through, all the suffering. The suffering hadn’t stopped when Demeter had been caught, she had made sure of that.

 

“Then why have the trial?” Persephone inquired, eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

 

Her engagement ring sparkled in the light of the dining room, and Persephone used that to focus her sudden anxiety on.

 

“We’re having the trial to make sure Demeter’s sentencing seems fair. Even if she does win, she’s going to be destroyed. Zeus promised that much, though he might dull the pain a little since she won.” Hades softened his voice as he explained this to Persephone, who looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

And those tears never fell, not when Hades escorted his beloved wife up to their bedroom, not while they both changed for bed, and not while he held her securely in his arms until he felt her breathing slow, then return to normal speed as she drifted into sleep.

 

Only after he’d ensured Persephone would stay asleep did Hades drift off himself.

 

He had an earlier morning than Persephone would have, needing to be on Olympus before Persephone woke up and began her own trek to the stadium.

 

Zeus had insisted, though Poseidon had argued in Hades’ favor, asking Zeus to allow Hades a few precious moments with Persephone before the two lovers would be separated for the fight.

 

Hades wouldn’t be allowed to so much as touch, or even speak to Persephone while they were in the stadium, even after the fight.

 

All forms of contact were prohibited until they had left the stadium and were brought to their guest room on Olympus.

 

As much as Hades dreaded staying on the premises even a minute longer than necessary, Zeus had also insisted they remain for the rest of the day and night until the next day, when they would join the mortals down in the village for the spring solstice.

 

Only after the festivities would they be allowed to come home to Hadestown.

 

Still, Hades would go through all of Zeus’ requests to ensure that Demeter could never harm Persephone again, without a single complaint.

 

Not out loud, anyway.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Unfortunately for Hades, who was perfectly content to stay wrapped up in blankets and holding his wife as she slept blissfully beside him, his morning wake up call came earlier than he’d have liked.

 

Hermes had let himself in, and set about the tricky process of waking up one god without waking up the goddess in the bed next to him. Persephone usually woke easily, while Hades was a chore and a half to rouse at the best of times. 

 

Hades woke up quickly when Persephone had slipped out of bed, but Hermes had strict instructions not to disturb Persephone’s sleep in even the smallest fashion, so Hermes had to get creative.

 

He had taken small chunks of ice out of their icebox, wrapped them in fabric and nestled them between Hades and Persephone until the chill woke Hades with a start.

 

“Next time, a shake will suffice.” The king of the underworld had grumbled as loudly as he dared, then pulled himself out of the tangled blankets.

 

After Hades was dressed, Hermes ran him up to Olympus, then returned later that morning for Persephone.

 

She had dressed in attire that was completely different than her usual wardrobe allowed, a jumpsuit that tapered off at her ankles and wrists, built for swift movement with minimal error. On her feet Persephone had opted for a work boot, also modified for faster movement. 

 

She had also wrapped her wild curls up close to her head, a headscarf keeping it tucked tightly against her scalp.

 

“A warrior to fear if ever I’ve seen one.” Hermes nodded in approval as he offered one arm to Persephone and the other to Eurydice, who looked about ready to jump out of her skin.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” The songbird grit out, stomach clenching as she stepped onto the train for the first time since she had come to Hadestown.

 

As they rode to Olympus, Persephone said nothing, leaving an incredibly nervous Eurydice and the always collected Hermes to converse quietly amongst themselves, though Hermes noticed Persephone eyeballing the small bar in the cabin with disdain.

 

“How is Orpheus taking this?” Hermes inquired, laying a card down from his hand before drawing a new one.

 

It had been silly, to offer a game of cards to Eurydice, but it had made the girl relax for the time being, so Hermes knew he had made the right choice.

 

It wouldn’t do to have Persephone’s trainer freak out before she ever saw the other gods.

 

In the stadium, Eurydice would be surrounded by the entirety of the Olympian family tree, save those who had run off and never been heard from again, or those who had previously been destroyed for one reason or other, and at the end of the fight one more god would join the ranks of the destroyed.

 

No doubt it would be stressful for someone who had only ever interacted with a handful out of the bunch.

 

“He’s okay with it, so long as it means Persephone and Hades finally get to experience some form of peace,” Eurydice placed down a card and grinned up at Hermes, “So long as I come back to him as quick as I can.” 

 

Hermes nodded, calculating her score in his head before relaying the news that she had won.

 

Then, the train pulled into the Olympus station, and a thick tension settled over the cabin. Hermes stood and lead Persephone and Eurydice to a large door, where they could hear the chattering of a large number of gods just behind it.

 

Persephone clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white, hellfire blazing in her eyes.

 

“You can do this, sister. She ain’t got a chance in hell.” Hermes told Persephone, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning to Eurydice.

 

“Remember, bring them the weapons, then get yourself outta dodge as quick as you can. You’ll see the markings where you’ll stand and wait, I assume Hades told you about what happens if the worst occurs?” Hermes spoke quietly, not willing to risk putting doubts in Persephone’s head before she went in for what would be an undeniably difficult trial.

 

Eurydice nodded once, thanking Hermes before the messenger god disappeared and the great doors opened.

 

Cheering burst through the hallway, echoing and almost making Persephone flinch as she walked toward the center of the stadium, Eurydice quickly taking her place to grab the weapons and wait.

 

Persephone ignored the familiar feeling of Hades staring at her, focused only on the task at hand, while Eurydice remembered Hades’ instructions from the week prior.

 

Her job was easy, give them the weapons, watch for dishonor in the fight, make sure Demeter didn’t play dirty. Simple enough.

 

What frightened Eurydice was the other instruction she had been given, one that echoed in her brain as loud as the day it had been spoken.

 

_“If for any reason Persephone is rendered unconscious during the trial, you step into her place and continue, until Zeus bids you to stop.”_

 

Eurydice bit back a nervous gulp as she looked up into the stands, making eye contact with Hades who sat in the private box at the top.

 

He was surrounded by Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Amphitrite, looking all the more uncomfortable at the fact that his wife, his queen, was not allowed to sit beside him given the circumstances of the trial.

 

Instead, at Hades’ feet sat Cerberus, completely docile at the moment, sitting up as tall as the hellhound could manage and staring into the stadium floor just as intently as his master.

 

It almost made Eurydice smile, for Cerberus was certainly smarter than any of the tales gave him credit for.

 

Cerberus knew his mistress was down on the ground, preparing to fight.

 

Then the doors opened again, and Demeter was escorted in by Dionysus and Ares, clapped in chromium chains and looking awfully smug.

 

“If you could kindly restore my powers, we can begin. My daughter _Kore_ needs to be taught a lesson.” Demeter’s voice echoed through the stadium, eliciting hisses and angry shouting from the assembled audience.

 

“There will be no magic today, _Demeter._ I chose quarterstaff.” Persephone hissed, holding out her dominant hand.

 

This was Eurydice’s signal, and she noticed gleefully the way Demeter’s face fell and seemed to pale as she pressed one staff into Persephone’s hand, then thrust the other at her.

 

The chains had disappeared, and Eurydice sprinted back to the safe zone to watch, turning around just as Persephone began her descent.

 

It was like watching a predator encircle it’s prey, the latter half being too frightened and uncertain of what to do to make any headway.

 

Persephone attacked fiercely, and Demeter was struggling just to continue to block the attacks that came without a pause between them.

 

Then, Demeter managed to get her wits about her and attack back, the sound of one staff hitting the other every bit as loud as the crowd had been when they’d entered the arena.

 

They moved almost too fast for Eurydice to see, Persephone fighting with such superiority that even Demeter seemed to understand.

 

The fighting went on for several minutes more before Eurydice caught sight of Demeter tripping Persephone, who stumbled and then was met with a hit to the head.

 

Gasps echoed across the stadium as Eurydice looked to Ares, who opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the growling and snarling of Cerberus.

 

The hellhound bounded down onto the arena floor, fur raised, snarling and circling Persephone as if to protect her while Eurydice swooped in and grabbed the staff that had fallen from the goddess of spring’s hands as she made contact with the ground.

 

Then the stadium was completely silent, everyone watching enraptured as Eurydice landed one swift, unexpected blow to Demeter and knocked her into the dirt as well.

 

“Enough!” Zeus’ voice shook the ground, and before Eurydice could blink the three rulers of the cosmos were standing near her.

 

Hades was seething, that much was obvious to anyone who had ever encountered him, and Poseidon looked to be in a rage of equal proportions, but no one was angrier than Zeus looked.

 

He was shouting at Demeter, which allowed Eurydice precious seconds to help Persephone back onto her feet.

 

“Are you alright?” The songbird asked the goddess, seeing the golden ichor trickling from beneath the headscarf down her temple.

 

Persephone squeezed Eurydice’s hand as hard as she could in lieu of an answer, gritting her teeth as her head began to throb and radiate pain through her skull.

 

It had been a dirty hit, and no doubt it had hurt like hell.

 

“You have fought dishonorably, and as such the trial is concluded! Demeter, for your offenses against the goddess of Spring and queen of the underworld, Persephone, I hereby sentence you to absolute destruction.” Zeus roared, and electricity crackled in the air as he produced his lightning bolt.

 

The sound produced by this made Persephone flinch, hissing under her breath and squeezing her eyes shut due to the sheer force of the light being emitted from the lightning bolt.

 

Then, Zeus looked back at Persephone and Eurydice, and a still snarling Cerberus.

 

“Hera, show our victor to her chambers, and escort her envoy back to the train.” Zeus spoke, nodding at Eurydice.

 

Eurydice then helped guide Persephone through the stadium doors, and followed Hera up many winding staircases until they reached an ornately carved wooden door, which was pushed open and Hera stepped inside.

 

“Hades will be here in a bit, but we ought to settle her.” Hera spoke softly, helping sit Persephone down and beginning to unwrap the headscarf, releasing the cascade of unruly curls down Persephone’s back and shoulders.

 

A large gash and welt were forming up above Persephone’s temple on the right side of her forehead, obviously from the blow, and Hera turned once more to Eurydice.

 

“Fetch me the basin and bandages from the bathroom, while you do that I’ll change her into something more comfortable.” 

 

By the time Eurydice returned, Persephone was wiped free of dirt and wearing a soft nightgown of black silk, the only thing missing was the bandages Hera then carefully wound around Persephone’s forehead after she cleaned the wound.

 

When that was done, Hera settled Persephone into a laying position and promised to drop by in a bit with something for the pain, then escorted Eurydice back to the train.

 

During this time, all Persephone could focus on was the blinding pain and throbbing in her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut as she clenched her jaw and dug her fingernails into her scalp, anything that might distract her from the pressure.

 

Then the door swung open, slamming against the wall as Hades all but sprinted inside, causing Persephone to flinch and groan.

 

“Oh, my poor Persephone. Oh, lover.” He nearly shouted, too pent up with concern to spare a single thought to his volume.

 

“Hades,  _please._ ” Persephone hissed, pressing her palms into her face to try and do something to alleviate the pain.

 

“What can I do?” Hades lowered himself to whispering almost immediately, realizing the nature of her injury would make for a very unpleasant night.

 

Then, he heard Persephone begin crying, more out of frustration than anything else.

 

“Why is it so damn _bright_ here ? I’ll never fucking complain about Hadestown’s electricity ever again. It’s too fucking bright!” She whimpered, writhing around and trying to make her world even the tiniest bit darker.

 

Hades moved quickly to action, sweeping the drapes so that they blocked out the sun’s light and blowing out every candle flame in their chambers the moment the curtains were secured.

 

Then Hades extinguished the roaring fire in the hearth and the room was plunged into immediate darkness as a knock on the door echoed through the room.

 

Persephone whined in agony as Hades quickly opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it softly behind him to keep the light out.

 

Hera stood facing him, and she said nothing as she pressed a vial into his hands.

 

“To help with the pain.” She clarified, seeing his eyes darken at the memory of Demeter’s unlabeled potions.

 

“Who made it?” He hissed, glaring at the offending vial and trying to decide what he’d do with it should it be a product of Demeter’s treachery.

 

“I did. It’s nothing more than a simple pain relief potion, but do let her decide whether or not to take it.” And on that note, Hera left Hades to quickly and quietly slip back into the chambers he shared with Persephone.

 

“Give me that.” Persephone hissed, reaching out blindly to take the vial from Hades and once he had closed her fingers around it she quickly popped the cork from it and downed the contents in one gulp.

 

Then Hades carefully settled himself on the bed next to her, moving extremely slow and trying his best not to jostle Persephone until the potion kicked in and she was in less pain. That being said, Hades had only just lay back when Persephone curled her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

 

“Don’t treat me like I’m made of glass, lover. It’s just a headache.” She mumbled, listening to the soothing and strangely not painful sound of his heart thrumming a steady beat.

 

Hades chuckled softly, only because Persephone had no idea how much he needed her, so if treating her like she was made of glass was necessary, Hades could do it.

 

“It’s technically a head injury, lover, which oughta be taken seriously.” Hades pointed out, pressing a ginger kiss to the bandages on Persephone’s forehead.

 

“Just shut up and hold me.” Persephone hissed back, clearly not in the mood for technicalities.

 

Hades obliged, and it wasn’t long until Persephone and himself had fallen asleep, Hades holding his world in his arms.

 

~

 

The sound of groaning and feeling the bed moving wildly next to her is what woke Persephone a great many hours later, and when she opened her eyes she was met with much less pain.

 

The dull ache that remained was quickly forgotten when Persephone rolled over to see Hades, crying out in his sleep and thrashing wildly.

 

He was calling her name, volume growing by the minute and his thrashing became almost violent the longer it went on.

 

“Hades? Hades! It’s alright, lover, I’m right here!” Persephone brought herself up onto her knees to try and rouse him, but he thrashed so wildly that she thought better of it.

 

Their chamber door swung open and Hera and Hermes rushed in, Hera rubbing her eyes and Hermes looking at the sight before him with a sad sort of recognition.

 

“Hermes, what’s going on?” Persephone ripped herself out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and throwing it around herself though modesty was not something she particularly cared about.

 

Not while her husband was thrashing so violently and screaming her name in his sleep, and she had no clue why.

 

Hades had never done this before, at least not that Persephone could recall.

 

“It’s a nightmare, sister. A bad one, better you stay over here till he wakes himself up.” Hermes closed a hand around Persephone’s wrist only to have it flung away.

 

“Like fucking hell!” She hissed, going back to the bed and kneeling at his side.

 

“Hades, Hades, lover. It’s alright, I’m here.” Persephone spoke loudly, placing a hand on his chest in hopes that the contact would rouse him.

 

Then, pain radiated across her face as Persephone went to the floor not of her own accord, and she couldn’t stop the cry that tore from her throat.

 

When her eyes stopped watering, Persephone realized she was laying on the floor, Hera next to her.

 

Her head hurt, but her face stung in a way Persephone had never known before, and that was much more concerning than the feeling of blood trickling from her reopened wound.

 

Then, Hades shot up, and looked to the empty bed next to him, when he saw it was indeed empty, he glanced to the floor beside him and immediately froze.

 

His eyes darkened when he saw the damage done, half of Persephone’s face was bright red, and her gash had reopened and was bleeding freely down the side of her face.

 

“Hades, it’s alright. I’m alright.” Persephone willed herself to say, despite the sinking feeling in her gut.

 

Hades had never been a physical man, not where fighting was concerned. His tongue was his weapon, the fact that he could rally his workers to do his fighting for him.

 

To Persephone’s knowledge, Hades had never hit anyone, not even in jest.

 

“It ain’t alright.” He hissed, hastily throwing back the sheets over him and standing up.

 

He looked at her, but didn’t offer to help her stand, didn’t try to touch her.

 

“Lover, it wasn’t intentional. You wouldn’t have done it if-“ Persephone’s second attempt to reason was cut off by Hades hastily throwing open the closet door and pulling his suit from inside of it.

 

“But I did. I hit you, I _hurt_ you.” He spat, seething with anger that was only directed at himself.

 

“It doesn’t hurt!” Persephone tried to lie, but she couldn’t deny the stinging of her cheek and the way her head began to throb again from the hit.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Persephone.” Hades growled, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, locking it for good measure.

 

Hera was silent, eyes wide as she witnessed the first real fight they’d had since Orpheus’ song had brought the world back into tune.

 

“Hades, please. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you were dreaming, you were asleep! You didn’t mean to hit me!” Persephone begged, tears welling up in her eyes and stinging them with just as much intensity as her face was.

 

Hades did not respond again, and when he emerged from the bathroom, a motion to Hermes was all he did before storming out of Olympus.

 

Then Persephone heard the train’s whistle and the tears began to roll down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them.

 

He had left her, after everything they’d been through it was an accidental hit that had broken Hades’ faith in their marriage.

 

An accident had made him leave her.

 

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her flinch, which made her remember that Hera was still kneeling on the floor next to her.

 

“C’mon. Let’s change your bandages and get you in bed, you have a long day ahead of you before you can go back home.” Hera’s voice was gentle, as soft as some of the softest flower petals Persephone had ever felt, but that didn’t distract from the pain of a broken heart.

 

Her husband was going to bully himself into building another wall between them, and she couldn’t stop him from doing any of it until the damned spring solstice festival was over!

 

“I need to be with him. I need to make him see sense!” Persephone fought, but Hera’s grip on her shoulder tightened enough to make her overworked muscles protest any further fighting.

 

Persephone’s tear-soaked eyes caught Hera’s calculating ones.

 

“Let him rest a while, he’ll come around eventually. Your marriage has survived more than any of us thought it capable of surviving, I doubt this is the end of it.” Hera stated firmly, lips pressed together into a thin line.

 

In the end, Persephone allowed Hera to redo her bandages and settle her back in bed, but she fell asleep without her mind’s consent to do so.

 

~

 

The voyage back to Hadestown was enough to drive Persephone mad. The solstice festival had been going as smoothly as possible given the circumstances, Zeus had joined in on the revelry this year, and brought with him fine wine and foods to share with the mortals in an unusual display of generosity.

 

There had been dancing, and singing. The mortals had sang Orpheus’ song which felt much like a dagger in the middle of Persephone’s chest, her fight with Hades still ringing in her ears.

 

The sight of Hades so openly distraught and broken as he stormed away from her had burned into her memory, so Persephone didn’t dance to the song of their love. She sat off to the side with a polite smile on her lips as she contemplated whether or not her stomach would allow her to partake in the ambrosia Zeus had brought.

 

Then the memory of Hades’ dislike of her old coping mechanism had removed the chance of Persephone testing her tolerance almost immediately.

 

Then Hermes had appeared, and passed Zeus a black envelope that Persephone knew better than anyone else, a black envelope stamped with blood red wax, a carnation rising from the middle.

 

Persephone had been standing at red alert long before Zeus had folded the envelope into his pockets and made his way to her.

 

“What’s going on?” Persephone asked, able to keep her voice steady despite the fear spiking in her blood and making her feel dizzy.

 

“Hades has asked for an annulment.” Zeus had whispered only after he’d taken Persephone a considerable distance away from the festivities, far from the sight of the mortals.

 

He felt Persephone go rigid beneath his hand, and her eyes blazed with rage as she whipped her head over to look him in the eyes.

 

“A _divorce?_ ” She fumed, unable to focus on a single thing Zeus was saying after that.

 

Then Hermes was leading Persephone back onto the train, and the train began to make the trip back to Hadestown.

 

The moment the train had slowed enough for Persephone to exit without waiting on the train to stop on the platform, her fingers digging into the earth that had softened the impact of her heels, and then she was storming to the Lethe.

 

She had sent Hermes on ahead of her to Hades’ office, and was fairly confident that the next thing she did would snap her husband back to his senses and do away with the idea of divorce.

 

Persephone had never considered leaving Hades, not in the centuries of fighting, not when Demeter had thrown her first tantrum that had separated them for half of the year. Divorce was never what came to her mind, and she didn’t intend to start considering it as an option now, nor would she allow Hades to bargain for it because he felt guilty for what had been an accident.

 

When Hades had arrived, stone-faced as ever and unwilling to show her even the slightest bit of emotion, he stood on the line where the grass met the sand of the riverbank, while Persephone stood much closer to the water, and subsequently the strongest current the river held.

 

This current was more than capable of pulling one in, and not relinquishing it’s hold until it was much too late. At least, it would be too late if either King or Queen were mortal.

 

The river also only made the shades forget, the gods immune to the effects.

 

“You wanted to negotiate the annulment terms. Let’s begin.” Hades’ voice was cold, unfeeling, but Persephone knew better.

 

Hades was angry with himself, determined not to hurt Persephone any further, refusing to believe that it had been an accident, and he was distancing himself from her.

 

Persephone knew that Hades thought distancing himself was the only way to keep her from getting hurt any more than she already had been.

 

Little did he know about her plan.

 

“Yes. I want to negotiate the  _divorce,_   namely the fact that you claim to want one. I know that you don’t.” Persephone hissed back.

 

Orpheus and Eurydice ran up somewhere between Hades’ arrival and Persephone’s retort, looking on with Hermes in horror.

 

No doubt Hermes had told them what was happening, and Orpheus held Eurydice a little tighter as a result.

 

“I do want it. I’ve wanted it for a very long time, Persephone.” 

 

_“Bullshit.”_ Persephone stated, watching Hades’ fingers tremble as he struggled to hold his ground.

 

Then they were plunged into tense silence for a moment, and Persephone relished in watching Hades squirm, even if he refused to show it.

 

“Okay. You want a divorce? Fine. Tell Zeus that I’ve agreed, but don’t expect me to stick around long enough to see it come to fruition.” Persephone brushed her curls behind her shoulders, standing tall when all she really wanted to do was slam into Hades and kiss him until he remembered what their love felt like.

 

But Persephone knew that Hades could be just as stubborn, and he needed to see things in different lights.

 

Extreme light, to be exact.

 

“And what does that mean?” Hades inquired, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

 

“I’ll grant you the divorce, but I won’t be stuck living in the Underground as it’s former queen, cast aside, alone. I can’t go back up top, the magic of the underworld is strong in my blood now.” Persephone explained, a sad smile forming on her lips when Hades began to fidget nervously.

 

She had him now.

 

“And what do you propose to do with yourself?” Hades clenched his jaw as he asked this, glancing back at Eurydice and Orpheus.

 

“I’m jumping in the Lethe.” Persephone looked behind her at the current, deadly swirling just below the surface, ready to sweep any unsuspecting victim away.

 

Hades stepped forward then froze, he had reacted.

 

“You can’t swim.” 

 

The panic in his voice was enough to make Persephone stop everything right then and there, but Hades clammed up again after he said it, looking at her through eyes that didn’t resemble his.

 

“I thought that if you go into the river you forget everything?” Eurydice whispered fiercely to Hermes, clutching Orpheus with everything in her.

 

“Not the gods. The only thing that river can do to Persephone is sweep her into a comatose state, alive but not conscious ever again. Gone, but still living.” Hermes whispered back before giving a pointed look to both shades.

 

“If they go in there, don’t either of you touch them until they’re _completely_ dry. Understand?” 

 

Orpheus and Eurydice nodded, then turned back to the scene in front of them.

 

“I know. So I’m gonna give you to three to decide what my fate is, what happens to me, and our marriage, is on you now.” Persephone stated, then took a breath.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hades was struggling, his fingers twitching and his shoulders shaking.

 

_“One.”_ Persephone took a big step backwards, the river gurgling behind her getting louder.

 

“Persephone.” Hades spoke, his heart in his throat.

 

_“Two.”_

 

Another step, and now Persephone felt anxiety and doubt come bubbling up in her stomach, would Hades actually let her throw herself into the river when he knew she couldn’t swim?

 

Hades stood rooted to the spot on the riverbank, and Persephone took another small breath before she spoke again.

 

_**“Three.”** _

 

Then Persephone allowed herself to fall backwards, and the feeling of the ice cold water washing over her completely shocked her system, rushing over her head and face as she took what she was certain was her final cognizant breath.

 

Her lungs began to burn as she held that one breath, but the burning only lasted a few moments longer since Persephone felt hands grab her and she released the air and sucked in a breath as a panic response.

 

Then, her head broke the surface and she started coughing, her lungs burning and her nose stinging with the inhalation of water.

 

“I’ve got you. You’re alright.” Hades stated, completely out of breath but holding onto Persephone as she sputtered and coughed, trying to expel what water had made it’s way into her lungs.

 

Hades tread the water for a moment, made a little bit harder by Persephone’s weight on top of his own given that Hades couldn’t use his arms to help him, allowing Persephone a few moments to catch her breath before he continued.

 

“Hold on to me, don’t let go.” Hades adjusted Persephone, swapping her from his front to on his back so that she could cling to his neck while he swam them both the short distance to the riverbanks.

 

Persephone nodded shakily, holding onto Hades as tightly as she was able while Hades swam them ashore.

 

It only took a minute, but the moment they landed on the shore, Persephone wrapped her arms firmly around Hades’ neck, bringing him closer to her as she pressed her face to his.

 

“You’re right, of course. I don’t want the annulment.” Hades huffed, brushing Persephone’s hair back from where it was plastered on her face from the water.

 

Persephone didn’t smile, or react visibly, too busy trying to gulp in as much air as she could manage.

 

“You couldn’t have said that _before_ I threw myself into the river?” Persephone panted, head flopping back onto the muddy shore.

 

“My sincerest apologies, my lady.” Hades had breathed, pressing a series of kisses to Persephone’s cheeks.

 

The sound of footsteps approaching them made both gods look up to see a very angry Eurydice and Orpheus, who had crossed their arms and were glaring.

 

“I think Mom and Dad are angry at us.” Hades teased, causing Persephone to snicker into his chest.

 

“Big time, and if you think I won’t be informing Hecate, you’d be quite wrong. Now get up, we’re getting you both home and bathed so that I can shake you both _senseless!_ ” Eurydice seethed, pointing in the direction of the manor.

 

Persephone’s eyes widened, locking eyes with Hades as he helped her to her feet and they began the slow and unsteady walk home.

 

“Uh-oh.” Persephone whispered back, causing Eurydice to turn around and glare just as they crossed the gate to the manor.

 

“I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t. Move.” Eurydice hissed before grabbing Orpheus by the collar and storming off.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up, before she gets Hecate.” Hades mused, linking arms with Persephone and entering through the manor door.

 

No doubt Eurydice would make them pay for that stunt later.


	24. Chapter 24

After Eurydice and Orpheus had stormed off, Hades and Persephone entered their home and while Hades felt immediate relief from the weight of his guilt, Persephone felt weighed down, as if all of the weight on Hades had merely transferred to her.

 

It wasn’t only that she felt guilty for tormenting Hades like she had, but the stress and emotions of the last week had dropped onto her chest and made it feel heavy.

 

Emotions of fear, the feeling of her doubt rising up in her throat like water within her and threatening to drown her.

 

“I’ll run you a bath.” Hades pressed a tender kiss to Persephone’s cheek that only succeeded in making her feel worse, her mind foggy with looming upset.

 

“You go first.” She forced out, offering a halfhearted smile in his direction.

 

It was all she could manage, her mind too clouded with thought for her to do anything else.

 

“If you’re sure...” Hades began, but upon further examination he could see Persephone’s eyes staring into the floor.

 

Realization damn near smacked him in the face. Persephone was trying to process the events of the last week, and did that better on her own than she had ever done with him present.

 

It was then that Hades made his careful retreat upstairs and into the master bath to bathe and change out of his sodden clothing, and only when Persephone heard the door shut did she sit down on the floor and curl her knees into her chest.

 

As she sat on the floor, everything came bubbling up and spilled out of her like an overflowing kettle, relentless and scalding, and the tears she cried echoed this, burning warm trails down her frigid cheeks.

 

She hadn’t been on the floor very long before she saw the blurred image of a handkerchief appear in front of her, and she sniffed as she took it and tried to dry up her tears as best she could.

 

“Don’t stop on my account, when you’re ready to talk about it, and only then, all you have to do is call my name.” Hades murmured softly, wiping a singular tear from somewhere near her chin before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

It was all Persephone could do not to laugh out of sheer frustration. Hades acted like his own turmoil was nothing for her sake. She decided instead to rise from her position on the floor and make her own way into the bathroom, fully intent on running her bath as quickly as possible so she could submerge herself in the steaming water and try to make sense of what she felt.

 

Upon entering her bathroom however, Persephone saw an already filled tub, steaming and waiting for her, soft candlelight the only source of light in the otherwise dark room.

 

Her stomach clenched as she took this all in, Hades must have drawn her bath the minute he exited his own.

 

He treated her too well, given what hell Persephone seemed to always be putting her through, which made that weight in the pit of her chest get heavier.

 

Persephone wondered how much more weight her poor heart could carry before it was smashed flat within her, stripping out of her soaked garments and slipping into the comforting water awaiting her.

 

By the time Persephone emerged from the bathroom, clad in her dressing gown and hair wrapped firmly in a towel, Hades was sitting on his side of the bed and reading that day’s paper.

 

“Hades.” She called his name, and the moment the sound had slipped off of her tongue Hades was folding his paper and tossing it carelessly on his bedside table, looking at her intently.

 

She had been crying, that much was obvious from the way her eyes were red and puffy, her nose flaring out just a bit as she struggled to keep herself from bursting back into tears, and that sight broke Hades’ heart.

 

He had pushed her to that state.

 

Hades said nothing as Persephone perched herself gingerly on the edge of the bed, curling her fingers into the plush blankets to try and ground herself to them as she tried to figure out what exactly to say.

 

There was silence as she did this, and Hades wondered briefly if he should have opened the conversation before she opened her mouth.

 

“I thought... I thought that you were going to leave me in the river, earlier. I thought maybe you didn’t-“ was all Persephone managed to squeak out before she began to sob again, chest heaving as her shoulder curled inwards and her hands found their way to her face as if to protect her reputation from him.

 

She flinched when his hand met her bicep, his other hand coming to wrap around her waist and pull her into his embrace, which she didn’t fight against, going slack against him and allowing him to caress her as she cried.

 

“I never would have left you in there, Seph. Not a single second longer than you were.” Hades whispered softly against her cheek, his hot breath tickling her skin.

 

“But you let me throw myself into it, and you _knew_ I couldn’t swim...” she countered, looking at the closed curtains blocking the artificial moon Hades had installed her last summer away.

 

Hades inhaled deeply, nuzzling his nose against her face.

 

“Only because you didn’t give me much time to get to you. You scared me.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have scared you if you didn’t ask for the divorce. You didn’t even ask me, Hades. You wrote my father. I should have heard it from _you,_ not him.” Persephone sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the handkerchief Hades had handed her earlier.

 

“You’re right, you should have heard it from me, but I couldn’t write those words, not to you. Those words weren’t true, they were a product of my guilt, and I’m sorry.” Hades’ own eyes began to water as he considered the way Persephone must have felt when he stormed away from Olympus, only to be met with that letter.

 

It was then Hades understood why Persephone had taken such drastic measures, to pull him out of guilt that shouldn’t have been in his heart.

 

“Promise me you’ll never do that again.” Hades whispered, and Persephone’s tear-filled eyes met his own.

 

“Only if you promise to stop blaming yourself for an _accident._ ” She countered back, eyes looking straight into his soul as she stuck out one of her hands in a gesture that meant this was a deal.

 

“I can promise that I’ll try.” Hades offered, looking down at the blankets beneath them.

 

He hadn’t intended to harm her, but he had done so anyway. The guilt he felt wouldn’t simply disappear as quickly as she wanted it to.

 

“Deal.” Persephone breathed, bringing his chin up so that he looked into her eyes just as she captured his lips with her own.

 

It was a soft kiss, meant to be tender and gentle, but as the kiss continued Hades had wanted more.

 

“Not now, lover. Wait until Eurydice and Hecate have had their say, then I’m all yours.” Persephone teased, pulling away before Hades got them both carried away, Eurydice wouldn’t think too kindly of them if she returned to lecture them and found the pair engaged in that particular activity.

 

Hades grumbled a little, but resigned himself to lay next to Persephone and hold her in his arms as they awaited their envoy, her husband, and a very angry goddess.

 

~

 

The screech that had echoed through the underground had made Persephone and Hades flinch, still holding each other close.

 

It had been an indication, Hecate had arrived and no doubt been informed by Eurydice.

 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Hecate shouted, appearing out of thin air next to the bed, pulling Hades and Persephone apart with a scalding glare.

 

Persephone didn’t even have a chance to answer, Hecate going off about how stupid both of them had been, and how they were singlehandedly going to drive her to drink, or to her death, or both.

 

“And to throw yourself into the fucking Lethe, have you lost _all_ sense?! You know damn well you can’t fucking swim, Why in the name of the gods would you choose to willingly throw yourself into that spot?” Hecate seethed, grabbing Persephone’s shoulders and giving her a shake on Eurydice’s behalf, who had opted to stand back and watch, arms crossed firmly.

 

“Seems like you have a pretty good grasp on why.” Hades muttered, prompting Hecate to whip her head around to face him.

 

“Damn right I do! And you’re no fucking better!” She began in on him, and his lecture was every bit as harsh as hers had been.

 

By the time Hecate stopped, Eurydice spoke up.

 

“You’re both going to stay in this manor for one week. You can walk in the gardens, but neither one of you are to exit the manor grounds for one week at least. And you’d better not even _think_ about closing yourself up in the home office, Hades. We’ll be packing that up and taking it with us.” Eurydice states firmly, to which Hades grumbled that they were bluffing.

 

“Where do you think Orpheus is right now? He’s packing up all the files and the paperwork, you won’t be needing any of it. And I’ll be taking your office keys right now.” Hecate extended her hand, and Hades rolled his eyes as he dropped his key ring into her palm and drew his hand back to Persephone’s hand.

 

That was enough for Hecate, who left without another word except for the warning that Orpheus would be standing guard outside of the gate.

 

When the manor was once again engulfed in silence, Persephone turned to Hades.

 

“I’m sorry that my actions are going to keep you trapped here.” 

 

Her eyes flickered down to the blankets, trying to blink away the tears she could feel welling up.

 

“Hey. No. For the record, I think that us spending some alone time together, no work, no distractions, is a great idea. I’ve owed you so much of my time and you’ve received basically none. I only took two days off after we married, and between then and now, I’ve only taken time off when you came back from captivity. It’s time I show you how much you mean to me.” Hades brought his hand up to raise Persephone’s chin, bring her eyes up to meet his own.

 

“I love you.” Hades whispered, and while his words weren’t spoken with volume, they echoed inside Persephone’s brain as if he’d shouted them.

 

She yawned, not willingly, but Hades seemed to understand and situate then both in a laying position, him holding her close like they did when they’d married.

 

A man holding his world in his hands.

 

And with that as her only thought, Persephone fell asleep.

 

 

~

 

When Persephone woke up again, a good seven hours later, her heart clenched as she noticed the distinctive lack of warmth next to her.

 

“I knew he couldn’t help himself. Likes to stay busy, my man.” Persephone muttered to herself, though the realization stung more than she’d ever admit.

 

Did Hades find her company so awful that he had to throw himself into his work, and what work could he possibly have found to do? 

 

Hecate had taken the entirety of the home office with her, not to mention the regular office keys.

 

Then, the bedroom door opened and Persephone was met with a sight that made her aching heart leap inside of her chest.

 

Hades had entered carrying a tray with an impressive breakfast spread, her favorite pastries from up top, his own indulgence in French toast, tea for the both of them, water, and a small vase with as many of Persephone’s red carnations as he could have crammed into it.

 

“And here I thought you’d snuck some paperwork out of Hecate’s sight.” Persephone mused, a smile playing on her lips as she sat up and stretched her arms behind her.

 

“Nah. Figured I’d make ya breakfast and bring it to ya in bed.” Hades’ voice was the slightest bit gruff, no doubt because he was still half asleep.

 

“Made some for yourself, I hope. I ain’t sharin’ mine.” Persephone teased as Hades placed the tray down carefully between them both, and then he reached out and cupped her cheek before giving her a sweet and simple kiss.

 

“Don’t even think about eating my French toast, lover.” Hades narrowed his eyes but offered her a wink to show it was meant in play instead of warning.

 

Persephone laughed, tilting her head back as she did so.

 

“Still, looks _damn_ good.” Persephone smiled, watching Hades pour them both a cup of tea into the matching floral teacups Persephone had insisted on buying not long after they’d married.

 

Hades had protested of course, it would have looked a mess, to see the king of the underworld willing to buy and drink out of a floral teacup, but Persephone usually got her way.

 

“The food, or me?” Hades teased, taking a sip from his cup before placing it back on the saucer and picking up his fork.

 

He hadn’t quite made it to the piece of toast he had wanted to cut off before Persephone’s hand settled on top of his own, and she drew him closer.

 

“ _Both_.” Persephone purred, grabbing at his neck with one hand while keeping her other firmly on top of the hand with his fork in it.

 

That had paved the way for an extremely passionate kiss, then another, and another. This continued up until the breakfast tray had been moved well out of the way of the bed, and the two gods had brought each other to the brink and beyond, their breakfast long forgotten until the tea had gone cold and the food had needed to be reheated.

 

The two gods spent most of the first day like that, entwined in each other and leaving the bed only when absolutely necessary, forgoing clothing entirely in favor of dressing gowns and robes, wild curls made wilder, and tidy hair turned disheveled.

 

It made for an easy day for Orpheus, who had been tasked with sitting outside of the manor gates with Cerberus to make sure that neither god attempted to leave the grounds, which had been Hecate’s orders.

 

The poet spent his time humming song lyrics under his breath, on occasion jotting them down on paper.

 

The first day of his watch would not be the problem, the next several would probably have been enough to make his hair grey, had he not signed the deal with Hades.

 

The rest of the week would be hard enough, so Orpheus fully intended to enjoy the calm before the storm.


	25. Chapter 25

The second day of what Hades had taken to calling, “their vacation”, Hades and Persephone had rose early and walked in the garden for a while.

 

They didn’t speak, they didn’t feel the need to do so, but they stopped at the graves of their children as they always did, Persephone kneeling down and placing her fingers on each one, head bowed.

 

Hades knelt with her, but his hands stayed firmly on Persephone’s lower back and shoulder until she stood, and they resumed the walk.

 

Not one word was said until they’d gone back into the seclusion of the manor, and Hades pulled Persephone close to him.

 

“What’s this?” Persephone smiled softly, watching as Hades released her and swept into a graceful bow before her.

 

“Would the lady care for a dance?” Hades inquired, smiling widely as she laughed.

 

“We can’t dance, lover. There’s no music.” Persephone giggled, draping her arms around her husband’s neck anyway.

 

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Hades grinned, then began to sing their melody as they began to twirl around the living room, Hades playing the ever-careful guide.

 

After a few minutes of this, Persephone effectively silenced Hades by planting a kiss on him and catching him unawares, and after she pulled away he raised his eyebrow at her.

 

“I love you, but you’re no Orpheus, lover. Better leave the singin’ to him.” Persephone teased, then froze.

 

An unintentional insult, a jab at her husband when he was only trying to be good to her.

 

Her eyes studied his face, and while she saw no visible reaction, Persephone wondered when the bomb would go off, when the fighting would begin again.

 

Would it last as long as the latest round had done, or would this round be the one that would break them apart for good?

 

“Relax, lover. It’s a joke.” Hades chuckled, seeing his wife frozen in fear about how he would take her words when they had so clearly been a joke.

 

Frozen was the only word Hades could think of regarding Persephone’s current stance, every muscle rigid and locked into place, her teeth sinking into the inside of her cheek, making the slightest indent in the shape of her face on one side. Her body absolutely locked in place and unwilling to move until she was certain that Hades hadn’t taken her words incorrectly.

 

Shortly after Hades had reassured her, he could see the muscles relaxing under her skin, one by one, her teeth released her cheek and therefore unclenched her jaw, no longer statuesque.

 

Now Persephone’s fingers played with the fabric of her dress in uncertainty, a simpler one than most of the garments she owned, a clean and simple look.

 

This dress had no frills, feathers, baubles, or sparkle of any sort, and while it was made of extremely soft fabric that swished around her calves as she moved, it paled in comparison to the other dresses that lined her half of the master closet.

 

“It was only a joke.” Persephone murmured, head bowed slightly in embarrassment.

 

Here she had expected the entirety of the underworld to go up in flames, all because she had made a joke. It seemed a silly thought, but based on the various fights they’d had over so many topics Persephone couldn’t keep count of, they’d probably fought over less.

 

“I know.” Hades closed the space between them, winding his arms securely around Persephone’s waist and swaying with her in the silence of their home, hit breath tickling the top of her scalp due to his nose being buried in her hair.

 

“Would you be up for a game of dominoes?” Hades inquired after several moments, noticing Persephone was still withdrawn due to her own shame.

 

“I always win.” Persephone turned to face him, a small smirk playing on her lips.

 

Hades was good at many things, but he had never quite grasped the concept of dominoes. More often than not Hades would make plays that were exceptionally against the rules and Persephone usually had to call him on it.

 

There were, of course, rare occasions where Persephone had pretended not to see him cheating, just to allow him some minor satisfaction.

 

“I plan to win this round.” Hades stated, watching as Persephone dissolved into laughter, holding onto her sides as she all but cackled at the mere idea of Hades winning a singular game of dominoes against her.

 

“Is that so, shall we up the stakes?” Persephone smiled, walking her fingers up the length of his arm and watching the flesh pimple up as a result.

 

Always responsive, her man was, even if he didn’t want to be.

 

Hades hummed lowly for a moment, before raising one eyebrow at her in question, prompting her to elaborate.

 

“Loser comes up with a way for us to break out of manor arrest. There’s still two days of the spring solstice festival left, and you haven’t been to one in ages!” Persephone continued, watching a smile appear on Hades’ face as he considered his chances.

 

“Done.” Hades extended one hand to shake Persephone’s, then pulled her into an abrupt kiss when she put her hand in his own.

 

It was their own way of sealing a deal, a contract more potent than any that could be written on paper.

 

“Let’s begin.” Persephone stated after Hades had set up their game, on a small table out in the gardens nestled between two vibrant patches of Persephone’s famous red carnations.

 

It was a close game, with Hades playing better than he had in ages, but in the end Persephone had won, leaving Hades to plan and plot a risky escape to the world above for the solstice festival.

 

“Any immediate ideas?” Persephone inquired, peppering kisses to his throat after he’d scooped her into his arms and held her close, knowing damn well that it would fill her husband with extra desire.

 

Desire that would fill the next several hours with marital activities, after which they would execute whatever plans Hades had in store.

 

“Several, but first, _wife_.” Hades had growled huskily, whisking her up to their bedroom where he lay her out in a much softer bed than that of their wedding bed, free of seeds and dirt.

 

Even after they lay together, completely spent and absolutely sated, Hades murmured his ideas in Persephone’s ear. After a moment or so of whispering, along with Persephone chiding him for the deceptive idea, they had agreed.

 

The plan would begin in a few hours, enough time for a nap and then preparations would start.


	26. Chapter 26

When Persephone woke up next, the sight she was welcomed by was not that of her bedroom, but of the train car which clickety-clacked faithfully on the railroad track to the world up above.

 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Persephone noticed Hades standing at the mirror of the cabin, combing out his hair and straightening his tie, clad in a cream colored suit instead of his usual grays and blacks.

 

It brought a smile to her face, but that smile quickly disappeared when she noticed the way Hades’ hands struggled to keep steady as he ran the comb through white hair, trying to tame it into submission.

 

“I thought you’d wake me when it was time to make our escape.” Persephone yawned, stretching her arms overhead before realizing Hades had changed her into her green dress, poofy shoulders coming up to surround her face, which made Hades crack a smile when he turned.

 

Her husband walked back to the plush seat and sat down next to her, pressing a kiss to her lips before wrapping her in his arms.

 

“Trust me, lover. The method I used, it worked much better than it would have done if you’d been awake. Poor Orpheus, we’ll be getting an earful later.” Hades chuckled, prompting Persephone to ask what method of extraction he’d used.

 

“It ain’t important. What’s important is that it worked, and we’re going to enjoy the festival.” Hades quickly shut Persephone down, and that spoke volumes to the goddess.

 

Whatever Hades had done, he obviously thought it was better to keep her in the dark and so in the dark she would stay until Hecate and Eurydice met then at the train.

 

Then she’d find out exactly what Hades had said and done, whether he wanted her to know or not, Hecate would be sure to give them an earful.

 

Then, no sooner did Persephone open her mouth to ask Hades what was actually wrong did the train stop at the station.

 

All hope of finding out what had rattled her man so horribly was lost for the time being, as Hades stood, straightened his tie, and offered his arm to her.

 

She looped her own arm through his and they exited the train to the cheers of the mortals around them, everyone ecstatic to see their goddess of spring return to the festival in better humor than she’d been the first day.

 

Hades and Persephone walked for a while, made small talk with the citizens of the village and played with the little ones running around at their heels, Hades loosening up as time went by.

 

Ever the gentleman, Hades fetched her water or lemonade when she could be thirsty, bits to nibble on when she might have been hungry, escorted her onto the floor for a great many dances, and sat with her on a log around a great fire where an Oracle was telling stories.

 

It had begun when one of the children had tugged on the bottom of Hades’ jacket, asking if he’d tell them the love story that Mister Orpheus had used to sing about.

 

The oracle had jumped in from there, and as she spoke they became surrounded by the people of the village who had come to listen, while Hades let Persephone rest her head on his shoulder.

 

Fingers intertwined, smiles playing on both of their lips, the king and queen of the underworld were content in that company.

 

Content until another boisterous little boy had asked the oracle to tell them the tale of the titans and their fall.

 

Hades had abruptly excused himself, ripping his hand out of Persephone’s and standing so quickly it had almost knocked Persephone clean off of her perch, then disappeared into the dark.

 

It had dazed her, but Persephone had only taken moments to collect herself and follow the trail, the scent of metal tinging the otherwise fresh air.

 

She found her husband in what was now her garden, pacing feverishly and muttering words in the old language under his breath as quickly as he could while keeping his tongue from stumbling over the words.

 

His hands running through his hair as he turned and stalked a few paces in the other direction, then turned again and repeated the process, eyes screwed shut and the muttering increased in both speed and volume.

 

“Hades.” Persephone called, voice loud enough to hopefully catch his attention but soft enough so that only he would hear her.

 

It worked, for Hades froze in his tracks and opened his eyes, which were gleaming with tears.

 

His chest heaved, his breathing quickened, and Persephone knew that he was spiraling quickly into panic.

 

Hades’ mouth made to speak to her, but only choked half sounds came out, and that was all it took for Persephone to be at his side, settling them both down in the dirt much like she had on their wedding night.

 

What Persephone did next was nothing like their wedding night, instead holding Hades close and pressing his head to her chest, allowing him to hear her heart beating strong in her chest.

 

It was all that Hades would be able to tolerate until he calmed down a little, and when his breathing began to even back out Persephone pressed soft, feather-light kisses to his forehead, temples, and cheeks.

 

This process continued until Hades wrapped his own arms around hers, holding them close to his body and rubbing them as if she might have been cold.

 

“That’s what those nightmares have been about, isn’t it? Your father.” Persephone murmured, feeling him stiffen underneath her touch until she gave him a squeeze to reassure him, after which he went back to letting her support his weight.

 

Hades had nodded, then paused and shook his head.

 

“Not just that. Him hurtin’ you, _killin’_ you.” Hades whimpered, sounding like a hurt hound in the way he spoke.

 

“Oh, lover.” Persephone shifted so that they were both laying on their sides, face to face as she caressed his cheeks with her palms and pulled him in for a delicate kiss.

 

In turn, Hades wrapped his strong arms much tighter around Persephone, drawing her close enough for her chest to press into his own.

 

“I promise you, Hades. He won’t. Even if he wanted to hurt me, he can’t. He’s well and truly trapped in Tartarus, and if for any reason he did get out, it wouldn’t be me you’d have to worry about.” She murmured, pressing her lips to his hairline and holding them there, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and pomade.

 

Musk and mint, a smell Persephone would breathe in like a dying woman when she had to go back up top. A smell Persephone tried to engrave into her brain so that she would be able to recall it when she missed Hades more than she needed the air in her lungs.

 

Hades nodded once, but buried his face into Persephone’s curls anyway.

 

They stayed there until the sun began to dip down toward the earth, and darkness settled over the mortal’s realm, then, Hades rose and helped Persephone up, pulling her close to his side as they made their way back on the train.

 

They sat just as close on the journey back to Hadestown, if not closer.

 

Persephone had perched on Hades’ lap and had wrapped her arms around his neck, their foreheads pressed together as they sat nose to nose, warm breath tickling their lips and making them smile every few minutes.

 

Hades held Persephone as tightly as he could without causing discomfort, and he felt bad for doing it, but the nagging voice of his nightmare lingered in the back of his mind.

 

If Persephone was in his arms, she couldn’t get hurt.

 

Of course, moments later the thought occurred that Persephone had been hurt in his arms, which meant they were no safer than anywhere else she could choose to stay.

 

So why did Persephone continue to seek them out when she knew that she wasn’t safe in them, when those same arms had been useless when she thought she was dying and he had done nothing?

 

Then, Persephone’s lips met his own and firmly pulled him from his thoughts, she had noticed.

 

“Don’t torture yourself, lover. We _both_ know I do enough of that for the both of us.” Persephone winked, nibbling at his bottom lip as she pulled away and the train screeched to a halt.

 

There were three forms waiting for them on the platform, and given the size of one of them, Hades knew he’d been caught.

 

He rose slowly, but his grip on Persephone never wavered. His wife, Hades knew, wouldn’t stray from his side without a damn good reason.

 

Hades also knew that in Persephone’s opinion there wouldn’t be a better reason to stray from him, given what she had learned today.

 

Before Hecate had even fully opened her mouth to speak, Persephone had held up a hand to silence her.

 

“I know that whatever he told Orpheus was probably wrong, and scary, and a little bit cruel. I can tell by looking at the poor man, but there’ll be no lectures tonight, or for the foreseeable future, do I make myself clear? He’s had a hard couple of days and I _won’t_ have him made to feel worse.” Persephone’s words were firm and held a sense of finality to them, spoken with passion and an edge of a warning to whichever of their rag-tag adopted family might dare to argue with her.

 

Hecate’s mouth shut abruptly, then Eurydice spoke softly.

 

“Don’t think we won’t add a day to your house arrest, because we definitely are.” 

 

Persephone cracked a smile at Eurydice, but felt Hades trembling from the incredible amount of emotion he had repressed that day, her hand rubbing the length of his back up and down in hopes of putting the inevitable crash off a bit longer.

 

Just long enough to make it home and in their bed, where Hades could release his emotions with only her to witness them.

 

She would comfort him, of course, how could she leave him to suffer on his own when he’d been such a strong husband for her?

 

“ _That_ sounds lovely, Songbird.” Persephone winked, causing Hecate to make a noise that was something similar to retching.

 

A small and broken laugh made her eye catch sight of Orpheus, who’s eyes were red and puffy, his nose much the same. Streaks ran down his cheeks where his tears had flowed freely and he hadn’t bothered to wipe them away.

 

Then Persephone knew that what Hades had told him was meant to sound dire, and poor Orpheus had taken those words to heart.

 

As Hades began to walk, and her faithfully by his side, Persephone’s free hand caught Orpheus’, and gave it a squeeze in reassurance as she mouthed that they would talk tomorrow.

 

Orpheus nodded, dipping his head as he joined up with Eurydice and began his own trek home, while Persephone turned her full focus back to Hades.

 

Upon arriving back at the manor, Cerberus sensed the impending spiral and joined his master and mistress, nudging Hades’ leg with his nose when the god’s steps faltered.

 

When Persephone had finally managed to get him up the stairs, she helped him out of his suit and into his pajamas, swiftly changing into her own nightgown and then crawling into their bed and flipping back the blankets.

 

Hades hadn’t followed her into bed, standing as rigid as a statute at the foot of it, eyes glazing over with tears as he went from statue to that of a trembling leaf in one of the early winter blizzards that happened when they would fight before the trees had lost their leaves, shaking helplessly.

 

“Oh, lover. C’mere.” Persephone murmured, opening out her arms to him and absorbing the crash of her mighty husband within them, holding him as close and as tight as she could manage while humming their melody into his ear.

 

A few of her fingers maneuvered themselves in his hair, her other hand bringing his head up to rest on her chest.

 

This went on for hours, and Persephone never once wavered in her desire to look after Hades in his emotionally compromised state.

 

Eventually, Hades fell asleep and Persephone was able to wipe the last of his tears away before she readjusted them both and went off to sleep herself.

 

Anything else could wait until morning.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Unfortunately, morning didn’t come without difficulty.

 

Hades had shot up in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat, and the movement had been what pulled Persephone from the depths of sleep.

 

She had spent a few minutes comforting Hades as best she could until he pushed himself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower.

 

Persephone had called after him that she’d make him something to help him actually get some rest before prying herself out of bed and padding down to the kitchen.

 

When she flipped the light switch, Persephone heard a rush of air from behind her, but made no move to look at it.

 

Instead she reached for the kettle sitting on the countertop and began filling it with water.

 

“Relax, Hecate. This isn’t a elaborate escape plan. I’m just making some tea.” Persephone sighed, rubbing the dredges of sleep from her eyes before turning around.

 

Hecate was sitting at the table, watching intently.

 

“Bad night?” The goddess of witchcraft had inquired, trailing her fingertips over the petals of a carnation sat in the middle of a vase.

 

“Mm. Not for me, but Hades hasn’t had a decent night’s rest since the trial. I’m hoping this will help him.” Persephone muttered, flopping into the chair closest to her with little regard for grace or poise, not that it mattered to Hecate.

 

Her friend had seen her in a far worse state, in which modesty and decency had gone out the window without a scrap of thought.

 

“I’ve half a mind to wonder if Orpheus will get any. You shoulda seen him, Seph. All torn to shreds and crying like he’d lost Eurydice all over again, only this time she was right next to him.” Hecate pointed out, giving Persephone a knowing look.

 

When Persephone didn’t respond verbally, Hecate raised an eyebrow.

 

“You don’t know what Hades said to him, do you?” 

 

Persephone shook her head, then had to move abruptly to the stove when the kettle began to whistle.

 

“He made it look and sound like you were in worse shape than the last time he had to rush you up top. Back before you were immortal and you were so sick that Demeter had a hard time getting you well again. The way Orpheus described it was that your forehead felt like one of the furnaces in the mines, you were wrapped up in your fur and your hair was absolutely drenched. He’s never seen you like that, and if he’d still been alive that would have scared the life out of him.” Hecate explained, and Persephone huffed as she poured the water into a teacup.

 

“I should never have shown Hades how to do that, but Mama wanted me to come up early that year and I didn’t want to go.” Persephone muttered softly, taking the cup and adding her special tea mixture to the water, letting it steep for a few minutes before she removed the infuser.

 

Demeter had her remedies, but Persephone’s tea was about the closest she could get to something successful.

 

It had been her own creation, something to help her sleep at night when she was in too much pain to do so, and it was extremely potent.

 

A full cup seemed excessive, given that Hades probably wouldn’t take more than a few sips, but it would give him some of the much needed rest he lacked, so Persephone would just pour out what he didn’t drink.

 

“I’m going back up, but will you tell Orpheus to come to see me when he arrives to take over the watch tomorrow?” Persephone inquired, placing the teacup on the saucer and moving to the doorway.

 

Hecate nodded, and bid her a firm goodnight before the sound of air rushing by told Persephone that the other goddess had gone.

 

Persephone then turned out the kitchen light, and made her way back to the bedroom where Hades was waiting for her and petting Cerberus, who had curled up on the bed near his master.

 

“This should help you sleep.” Persephone yawned, handing Hades the teacup.

 

Before Persephone could say anything more, Hades had completely drained the cup of it’s contents and handed it back to her, settling down and falling asleep in the time it took for Persephone to cross to the dresser, put down the cup, and take her place in the bed again.

 

Soft snores soon escaped her husband’s lips, and Persephone giggled quietly, knowing Hades would be out like a light for most of that next day.

 

He’d be disgruntled, of course. Her man never liked being idle for too long, but she knew that he was exhausted, and needed all the rest he could get.

 

~

 

Still, Persephone only managed a few hours more sleep before she couldn’t stay in bed a second longer, throwing on a simple dress and padding down to the kitchen.

 

Since Orpheus was coming inside to speak to her, the least she could do was offer him breakfast, so Persephone set about making a large breakfast spread that was more than she would ever want to eat, but it would be just enough for Orpheus.

 

He was prompt, the moment the clock on the wall showed 8 there was a knock on the door, and Persephone called out for him to come in.

 

His footsteps echoed through the bottom floor until they stopped just inside of the kitchen, where Persephone turned around and beamed at him.

 

“Always prompt, our Orpheus. Please, take a seat! Can I pour you some coffee?” Persephone beamed, noticing the petrified expression had remained on his face since the previous night and hoping her demeanor would be enough to soothe him.

 

But Orpheus didn’t answer, only stared at her with eyes the size of dinner plates, teeth sunk into his bottom lip which he chewed nervously.

 

“How about tea?” Persephone tried, and this time Orpheus shook his head.

 

A nonverbal answer, but it was an answer nonetheless and Persephone would take it.

 

“Very well, here you go, darlin’.” Persephone pulled out her old nickname for Orpheus, used only when he was small and stayed glued to the hem around her skirts.

 

Orpheus looked at the plate of food, and began to stammer, but was unable to find the right words he wanted to start with.

 

“Orpheus. Look at me.” Persephone’s voice took on a firmer tone, just enough so that he would silence himself and have his eyes meet her own.

 

“You ain’t in trouble, not like you were that time you knocked over Hermes’ favorite vase and broke it by playing ball in the house.” Persephone cracked a smile at the memory, poor little Orpheus had been absolutely devastated when Hermes had scolded him, but a scolding was as far as Persephone had allowed Hermes to go.

 

“Ain’t like Hermes never got up to any mischief when he was a youngin’, used his powers for all sorts of trouble. Almost always got away with it too, bastard.” Persephone mused, wiping her hands with the kitchen towel before sitting down in the chair across from Orpheus.

 

Then a small sob broke the air, and Orpheus began to stutter out between them how warm her forehead had been the day before, how Hades had said if they didn’t get her back up top soon it’d be too late.

 

Persephone watched the boy wiping at his eyes furiously with the back of his hands, then got up and crossed the small space until she was right next to him.

 

“Orpheus.” Persephone decided to soften her voice, just a little bit.

 

Orpheus continued to sob, but looked at her.

 

“Give me your hand.” 

 

When Orpheus placed his trembling hand in her own, Persephone quickly folded all but his index and middle fingers, and brought them up to her throat.

 

She heard his breath catch as she did this, and stopped only to reassure him, then she placed his fingers on her pulse point, and held her hand firmly on top of them.

 

“Feel that, Orpheus? That’s my heart beatin’ steady in my chest. I’m alright, I’m not goin’ anywhere anytime soon. Take a deep breath, can you do that for me?” Persephone murmured, taking her free hand and pushing back some of the hair that had fallen over his eyes when he began sobbing.

 

It helped to calm him down, just enough to stop his tears and start to eat what Persephone had put down in front of him.

 

They chattered about the small things from up top, memories they had of each other, while they ate, and continued until Persephone insisted on walking Orpheus back to the bar.

 

“But, I’m supposed to-“ Orpheus stuttered, panic setting into his bones all over again and this time nothing Persephone could do would calm him.

 

“It’ll be alright, darlin’, I promise. Eurydice won’t mind me bringing you back to her, you’re in no state to sit outside of the manor all day by yourself. I promised you I wasn’t going anywhere, and I’m not.” Persephone whispered as she wrapped her arm firmly around his back and began leading him away from the manor.

 

If the citizens of Hadestown were surprised to see her out and about, they made no show of it, just moved out of her path which cut the walk to the bar in half.

 

The bell above the door jingled, causing Eurydice’s head to snap up from the glass she was cleaning and narrow her eyes.

 

“Relax, sister. I ain’t here to cause trouble.” Persephone offered a warm smile, which was not returned by the songbird.

 

Persephone understood why, of course, and provided she could keep herself and her husband occupied for the rest of their time on house arrest, she’d soon be back in Eurydice’s good graces. For the moment, however, it was a tricky situation.

 

“Really? Last I recall you’re _supposed_ to be at home.” Eurydice chided, almost sounding enough like Demeter to make all the hair on Persephone’s arms to stand up.

 

“And I’m going _back_ there now, I just think you oughta spend some time with Orpheus. He’s had a rough time today, and I don’t think there’s anyone more fit to comfort him than you.” Persephone winked, passing Orpheus over to Eurydice with an affectionate hair ruffle, then sauntered back out of the bar and all the way home.

 

Hades was still fast asleep when she returned, and the clock now read noon, so Persephone turned to an abandoned embroidery project to fill the time until Hades woke up.

 

They needed to talk about what he could, and couldn’t say to poor Orpheus.

 

Hades didn’t know the boy like Persephone did, so she needed to tell him all about the poet so that he might understand what had upset him so terribly.

 

It was a conversation that needed to happen, but couldn’t until Hades woke up, and based on the way he snored contentedly next to her, it would be a while yet before they had it.

 

Still, they’d have it. Hades owed her that.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! I just wanted to let you guys know that there may not be an update for a couple of days, maybe for a week at the most. I’m currently in the process of moving back to my university and getting settled in my apartment, as well as adjusting to a new class schedule and getting another job. I’m hoping this won’t impact my updates terribly, but I thought it was only fair to let y’all know, just in case there’s longer gaps between updates!
> 
> Anyhow, I hope y’all enjoy the next chapter, and thank you so much for reading!

By the time Hades sat up in bed next to her, Persephone had made considerable progress on her embroidery.

 

“That’s pretty.” Hades commented, leaning over and planting a kiss square on Persephone’s lips.

 

“Thank you, lover. Sleep well?” She inquired, setting the project on her bedside table and intwining her fingers with his.

 

“Best I have in days, thanks to you. Did Orpheus come by like you asked him to?” Hades smiled, bringing their hands up to kiss hers like he did most mornings.

 

Persephone nodded, and the silence of her reply made Hades raise an eyebrow.

 

“Is something wrong, Seph?” He asked, dropping their hands back on top of the blankets and looking in her eyes intently.

 

“I wish you hadn’t have told Orpheus what you did. Course, you couldn’t have known, but it’s been eatin’ at him, Hades. Eatin’ at him something fierce, and he’s barely holding himself together.” Persephone cast her eyes down, looking at the blankets on their laps as though they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“Is the poet really so sensitive?” Hades inquired softly.

 

Persephone nodded.

 

“He didn’t seem it the last time he was in Hadestown.” 

 

Now Persephone’s blood began to boil.

 

“You ain’t the only one in the world who’s had bad parents, Hades. Orpheus’ mother abandoned him when he had just turned five. Left that sweet little boy without a word to anyone, who knows what would have happened if Hermes and I hadn’t gone over there to check on them.” Persephone snapped, anger rising through her veins at the memory of what Calliope had done.

 

Hades was silent, but Persephone was going to continue.

 

“I had just come back up, and of course I asked about whether or not little Orpheus had liked the birthday gift I had sent up, but Hermes told me that he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of either Calliope or Orpheus in days, and that he was worried. Hermes knew that Calliope had talked about wanting something more than being stuck in a town with a kid, but she loved Orpheus. So, I offered to come with him to the house.” Persephone’s eyes began to mist up with tears at the memory of how they’d found Orpheus.

 

~

 

_The door was locked tight, no lights were on, and no smoke rose out of the fireplace like it had in the years before._

_Spring had come with Persephone’s return, but the air still had a strong chill to it, and the house could be drafty if the winds blew a certain way._

_Hermes had popped in and unlocked the door, opening it to let Persephone pass through before shutting it behind him._

_The sight they were met with was horrifying, a completely bare house save a small pile of blankets in the corner, and a can of Persephone’s preserves from last summer lay on it’s side in the corner, a spoon next to it._

_“Orpheus?” Hermes called out cautiously, taking a few steps toward the kitchen and then stopping abruptly when Persephone called out his own name._

_“Hermes, look!” Persephone called again, rushing to the blanket pile and dropping to her knees so quickly Hermes heard the sound of her heeled boots sliding against the floor._

_Still, Hermes walked over with enough time to see Persephone move the top blanket away from the pile, a gasp catching in her throat as it revealed little Orpheus, curled up around his stuffed bear and shivering._

_He was filthy, to say the least, and trembling so violently Persephone was afraid it was actually something more than the cold, and checked his overalls pockets for a train ticket._

_When she didn’t find it, she huffed in relief but brought her hands up to cup the little face._

_It was cold as ice, but she could feel the slightest tinge of warmth in his cheeks, felt the breath tickle her knuckles._

_“Orpheus. Orpheus! C’mon darlin’, wake up!” Persephone shook his shoulders roughly, and when Orpheus’ eyes snapped open she pulled him into her arms and pressed her face into his hair._

_“Auntie ‘Sephone?” Orpheus whimpered, starting to cry as Persephone held him, rocked him back and forth in her arms._

_“Yes, baby. I’m here. You’re safe, it’s alright now.” She whispered, tears springing to her own eyes without her consent._

_“Is Mama back?” Little Orpheus had asked solemnly, and when Persephone shook her head, Hermes had only just noticed the note taped to the front door._

_Hermes read over it quickly, and pocketed the note to show Persephone later, right now the only thing that mattered was looking after Orpheus._

_“C’mon, baby. Let’s get you somewhere warm and find you somethin’ to eat.” Persephone helped Orpheus to his feet, tying his little boots for him before shrugging off her fur coat and wrapping him up inside of it._

_His shivering stopped after she had secured the coat over his little body, and Persephone scooped him up in her arms with little regard for the way her body protested._

_“Let me take him, you shouldn’t be lifting much yet, sister.” Hermes had said, but Persephone had glared at him with all of the heat of the sun behind it, and he had backed off._

_“Don’t you start. It’s been a few weeks since, I’m **fine.** ” Persephone hissed, a tear running down her cheek anyway._

_“Where you takin’ him?” Hermes inquired, running his hands through his hair._

_“Back to Mama’s, what did that note say?” The pair spoke in hushed whispers, Orpheus already falling asleep wrapped up in the warm fur._

_“She’s up and left, and she ain’t coming back. She asked if I would be his guardian.” Hermes sighed, blinking at Persephone at a loss._

_Children were never really his thing, he had no wife, how was he supposed to prepare for this?_

_“And are you gonna be that for him?” Persephone sniffed, tears freely flowing down her cheeks and she didn’t try to stop them._

_Hermes nodded, and said that he thought he owed the boy that much, but he wasn’t at all prepared._

_“Come with me back to Ma’s, she’ll help you get everything you need. I’ll look after him for as long as it takes you to prepare, then I’ll bring him to his new home.” Persephone stated, adjusting little Orpheus in her arms before setting off for Demeter’s house._

 

~

 

“ Sounds like Calliope is one cruel mother, to just up and leave a child like that.” Hades sighed, rubbing his eyes.

 

“To say the least, I’d like a go with her in the arena on Olympus, fist to fist for what she did to that boy. He’s had massive anxiety and trust issues ever since, which is why we _have_ to be careful with what we tell him, Hades.” Persephone all but snarled at the beginning, softening as she spoke of Orpheus’ abandonment issues, squeezing Hades’ fingers with her own.

 

“Is that why you’re so specific when it comes to telling him that you’re leaving, and when you’ll be back?” Hades inquired, removing his fingers from hers to push away a stray curl that had fallen in her face.

 

“Yes. You shoulda seen him when it was time for me to go back down that year, absolutely inconsolable.” Persephone nodded, bringing her hand up to cup Hades’ cheek and making a face at the feeling of his stubble against her palm.

 

“I’ll apologize to him, I swear. As soon as I see him.” Hades pressed a kiss to her lips, and watched as Persephone rose from the bed and moved toward the bathroom.

 

“I’m going to shower, if you want to join me.” She called over her shoulder, and Hades couldn’t scramble out of the blankets fast enough, barely making it into the bathroom before the shower was running.

 

There would be time for other things later, but now all Hades sought was his wife.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Hades stood at the door to Persephone’s speakeasy-turned-bar, the goddess herself having rose early and gone out with Eurydice to oversee the arrival of the newest imports shipment.

 

It was something Persephone liked to oversee, and once the goods were in the back office of the bar she would leave Eurydice to meticulously take inventory of which citizen had purchased what, and once that process was finished Persephone would help the girl make deliveries.

 

The thought made Hades smile, the citizens hadn’t been expecting to see Persephone at their doors when the deliveries had first started, and the reactions were something he always looked forward to hearing about over dinner.

 

Still, the door in front of him would remain shut as long as he was willing to stand there on the stoop, and Hades had something he needed to do.

 

And on that note, the king of the underworld pushed open the door to the bar and stepped inside.

 

The bar was completely dead, Orpheus polishing a line of glasses that stretched from one end of the bar to the other, rubbing at each one with a special cloth until the glass sparkled in the light and Orpheus would put it away before moving on to the next.

 

The poet’s head snapped up at the sound of the door closing, and then back to his business, gloved hands moving to a new glass down the line.

 

“Is there something I can get for you, Mr. Hades?” Orpheus inquired politely, but his mouth was set in a firm line, eyes fixated on the work his hands were doing.

 

Hades observed the boy for a second longer, watching as the tension in his shoulders increased the longer he didn’t get a response.

 

“Only your time, if you can spare it.” Hades stated, taking off his hat and placing it on the rack next to him.

 

Orpheus looked up again, and then motioned for Hades to sit on a barstool where there was a space free of the glasses.

 

Heavy footsteps echoed from the floorboards as Hades slowly made his way over to the barstool and then sat down, trying to choose his words carefully.

 

“I owe you an apology, son. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I’m sorry for it.” Hades spoke lowly, voice rumbling slightly in his throat as he folded his hands in his lap and looked on at the boy.

 

Orpheus snorted, finishing the glass he had been working on and moving to the next.

 

“Are you here because Lady Persephone made you feel bad?” Orpheus muttered, looking up to make direct eye contact with Hades.

 

Hades blinked, having never witnessed this side of Orpheus save his first trip into the underworld.

 

“Are you angry about something, son?” Hades inquired softly, the snark in the poet’s voice throwing him off.

 

Orpheus had never spoken to him in this tone, and while long ago Hades might have been angered by the audacity of the man, this new Hades was curious.

 

“Damn right, I’m angry, but it’s not about the little lies you told to take Lady Persephone to the spring solstice festival. I’m angry about what you did to Eurydice and I.” Orpheus snapped, slamming a glass down so hard Hades was surprised it hadn’t broken.

 

“Go on.” The god prompted Orpheus to elaborate, and Orpheus all but rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m angry because this is the only way I get to be with Eurydice. I’m angry because you took her away from me, but I’m also angry with myself for trapping her here. We never got to get married, or start a family. I revived your marriage to bring spring back, and the girl I did it for never got to see a single spring season, nor the fall. There were so many things we wanted to do, and because of you and I, she’ll never get to experience a singular one of them.” Orpheus hissed, tears streaming down his face, though Hades suspected it was not by Orpheus’ consent that they fell.

 

“I just want you to know this. Nothin’ happened between your songbird and I. I didn’t hurt her, I’d never hurt her.” Hades chose this moment to clear the air, not knowing if Orpheus thought that he had.

 

The worker’s had speculated fiercely about it after Eurydice’s arrival, much like they did any time a pretty young woman came down to Hadestown for work.

 

The gossip had been vicious, that Hades had seduced her, forced himself upon her in his office when the doors were shut, and that speculation might have made it’s way to Orpheus’ ears.

 

“I didn’t think you did.” Orpheus replied, wiping at his eyes before removing his gloves.

 

“I could never do that to her, but most importantly I could never hurt my wife in that way. I’ve watched that woman go through more pain than anyone else in that generation of our family tree, the loss of two children destroyed her, and I could never intentionally put her through more pain.” Hades curled his fingers into a fist, stomach tossing at the mere idea of infidelity.

 

“You could have just let us go, Mr. Hades. I can understand why you didn’t, but I won’t pretend to be happy about the way I joined Eurydice, but I can understand.” Orpheus states as Hades stood from his chair, and walked towards the door to grab his hat.

 

“I wish I could have been brave enough to do that, Orpheus. I’ll take my leave now.” Hades sighed, placing his hat back on his head and turning for the door.

 

“I forgive you, for the lies.” Orpheus called behind the king as the door opened and shut, before turning back to the task ahead of him.

 

~

 

When Hades returned home, he was greeted by the sight of Persephone sprawled out on the floor playing with Cerberus, pretending to throw his bone and laughing as the silly critter raced around looking for it.

 

When Cerberus found nothing, all three of his heads yipped and chuffed, circling back to Persephone who had her head thrown back to let the peals of laughter escape, as well as to avoid Cerberus’ many tongues lapping at her face.

 

Hades stopped, watching through the open window as Persephone chattered softly to the hound, giving him scratches and pressing kisses to each of his three heads before actually tossing the bone and standing up.

 

“How is it that my dog is more attached to you than he is me?” Hades teased, coming through the front door just in time to see Cerberus jump at a distracted Persephone, effectively knocking her on her ass.

 

Hades was at her level in an instant, but Persephone continued to laugh and so he laughed too.

 

“Can you blame him? Poor little critter had no one but you for eons, he deserves a break from time to time!” Persephone giggled, giving Cerberus one more good belly rub before sending him off into the backyard for a while.

 

Hades extended his hand to Persephone, which she slipped her own hand into and allowed him to stand her back up.

 

“Did you apologize to Orpheus?” She inquired, pulling him close to her and pressing her face into his chest.

 

That smell, equal parts metal and cologne, the smell of her husband. Persephone could breathe it in like a woman pulled from the rivers up top and it would never be enough for her, made sweeter only by the way his heartbeat sped up when she touched him.

 

“I did, and I understand him more now. Enough about that for now.” Hades’ brain was reeling from his earlier conversation, and he stepped toward the couch and sat down, leaving enough room for Persephone to perch next to him in whatever way made her the most comfortable.

 

“All the shipments come in okay?” Hades inquired as Persephone sat down, leaning into his frame as she curled her legs beneath her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Something was bothering his wife, that much Hades could tell, but if she didn’t want to tell him then there was nothing he could do.

 

It drove him mad, to know something wasn’t quite alright and then not having the power to make it right again. Persephone deserved the moon on a string, and Hades would try like hell to get it for her if that’s what she said she wanted.

 

Wasn’t nothing he could do if she wouldn’t say, though.

 

“As always, Hermes ain’t botched one yet.” Persephone murmured, resting her head on Hades’ shoulder and closing her eyes.

 

They sat like that for a while, Persephone trying to quiet the panic and guilt that had been steadily rising within her since she’d spoken to Hermes, and Hades trying to figure out what had sapped the spirit out of his lively wife.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s botherin’ you, Seph? I don’t like seein’ you all torn up.” Hades finally asked, the silence of the manor too much to bear.

 

His fingers brought her chin up, making her face him and look him in the eye.

 

“Ain’t nothin’ you can do about it, lover. Don’t seem right to trouble you with it.” Persephone sighed, blinking and averting her eyes.

 

Fear settled quickly into his stomach.

 

“Seph, you aren’t... are you?” Hades could barely push the words from his tongue, if Persephone were pregnant again they would inevitably see the loss of a third child, and he wasn’t sure Persephone could take another loss.

 

The pain would be one thing, as it always had, but the pain that stuck around after the loss was what Hades feared the most.

 

The pain that would drive his wife back into the liquor bottles, drive her away from him.

 

“Gods, no! Relax, lover. Whatever Demeter gave me last seems to prevent that from happening, which is a small blessing I suppose. I’m just thinkin’ about something Hermes said, is all.” Persephone was quick to shut that idea down, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing.

 

Hades let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, nuzzling his forehead to Persephone’s.

 

“Then what?” 

 

Persephone took in a shallow breath.

 

“Hermes says spring’s been too cold without Demeter. Nothin’s growin’ and if something doesn’t change then people will starve to death before summer.” Then the tears began to flow, Persephone sobbing as the guilt pressed upon her chest like a boulder that no one could move.

 

“Oh, Persephone. It ain’t your fault. Demeter knew damn well what the punishment for her crimes would be when she decided to commit them.” Hades pulled Persephone into his firm embrace, running his fingers through her curls as much as he could without tangling them or hurting Persephone.

 

“There’s gotta be something I can do to fix this, Hades. If I hadn’t done what I did, there would be a warm spring and enough crops to feed small armies.” Persephone whimpered before stopping abruptly.

 

“I don’t regret what I did, lover. Not for one second, but I feel like all of this is my fault.” She added after a moment of thought.

 

“Shh, it ain’t your fault, Seph. We’ll think of something to help, I promise.” Hades wiped the tears from her cheeks before pressing gentle kisses to her lips, allowing her to completely melt into his arms before settling there and refusing to move.

 

Later that night, they would discuss what happened between Orpheus and Hades, and possible solutions for the crisis up above, and then the answer slapped them both in the face.

 

They knew now what needed to be done, and would embark on that journey first thing in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

Morning did not come without difficulty, for only several hours after Hades had whisked Persephone upstairs and off to bed did she wake up in torment.

 

Overlapping voices were blaring in her brain, frantic and frightened prayers from the people up top begging her for their crops to grow and for warmer weather, and initially, Persephone had initially thought that they would taper off as the night continued on, mortals sleeping habits and such.

 

Unfortunately, the voices got louder, and then they were joined by the humming of the Fates, forming an all-consuming song that never seemed to end.

 

Persephone tossed and turned wildly in the bed, trying to block them out, but when her efforts proved fruitless, she started to cry out and whine.

 

Those noises, noises of mild pain building up to extreme pain were what woke Hades, who tried to immediately pinpoint where the pain his wife was in had come from, and what he could do to stop it.

 

As this continued, Persephone stopped making human noises, yelping and shrieking like an animal caught in a trap, hissing and then screaming as she struggled to find any sort of peace, eyes squeezed shut tight.

 

This change only scared Hades more, and big hands closed around smaller ones to try and keep them away from Persephone’s head when she began to strike at herself.

 

“Persephone! Look at me!” Hades growled, fear being misdirected into the sounds of anger, and when Persephone opened her eyes again, they roamed around the room before settling on his face.

 

“Did you lie to me, lover? Are you miscarrying?” Hades spoke lowly, heart in his throat as he suspected this was indeed the case.

 

He’d never heard that type of sound leave his wife’s throat under any other circumstances, so it had to have been his go-to assumption.

 

Persephone shook her head wildly, chest heaving with effort.

 

“Make them stop, Hades! Make it stop! It’s too loud, it’s too much!” Persephone hissed, eyes watering with tears that seemed to fall faster than she might have allowed them to otherwise.

 

“Make what stop?” Hades inquired, using one hand to hold both of hers steady and using the others to caress her face, hoping it would soothe her even the slightest bit.

 

His heart pounded quickly, what could be ailing his poor Persephone so, if not the pain of miscarriage?

 

“The voices! Gods, the voices! They’re too loud, they won’t stop! _Help me, Hades, please!_ ” Persephone shrieked, wrenching her hands free of his and digging her nails into her scalp, arching her back to try and press the crown of her head into the headboard.

 

Hades thought for a second, completely in the dark about what Persephone meant by her last sentence.

 

Then Hades realized exactly what was happening.

 

The state of his wife was brought on by a sudden surge in prayers from the mortals up above, who were likely praying for the warmth of spring to come on and help the crops grow, praying that their goddess would not forsake them and let them starve to death.

 

This surge was no doubt incredibly loud within her brain, and while Hades himself had never received many prayers, he knew that Persephone would receive them often while the winter was on, especially when they fought.

 

His realization was shattered away from him by another ear-splitting, heart-wrenching scream, Persephone back to writhing around and trying desperately to drown out the sound of the mortals causing her such pain.

 

Then the door to their bedroom swung open with such force that Hades whirled around in preparation to defend his vulnerable lover from any possible threat.

 

The workers loved Persephone, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t try to use her as a vantage point against him.

 

Instead of a mob of workers seeking retribution, Hades’ eyes found those of Hecate, Eurydice, Orpheus, and Hermes, all clad in varying forms of disarray.

 

Hecate was hastily adjusting her dressing gown as she strode forward to Hades, wincing as Persephone released another animalistic scream.

 

“What’s going on?!” Eurydice all but cried, looking at the goddess ahead of her writhing in absolute agony.

 

Persephone didn’t resemble herself even in the slightest, like someone had taken away her ability to speak and express anything other than the pain she was feeling.

 

Sweat was beginning to pour down her body the more she moved and fought against the noise in her head, baby curls starting to plaster to her forehead as she contorted within her own body, trying desperately to find some form of release.

 

“The mortals up above are praying, a lot of them, most likely holding a vigil to appeal to the goddess who’s supposed to oversee the growth of crops and the warmer weather. It’s too much for her all at once.” Hades explained quickly, swiftly catching one of Persephone’s hands as she brought it up to try and knock herself out.

 

Eurydice quickly copied Hades’ action as she looked to him for a more elaborate answer.

 

“They held vigils all the time when you two were off fighting, what’s different now?” Orpheus inquired, moving closer to Eurydice and helping her hold down Persephone’s arm, which she’d been struggling with.

 

Persephone was a hell of a lot stronger than she appeared, even Hades had some difficulty keeping her secured.

 

“The alcohol! She used to drink heavily when she’d fought with Hades, and the drink must have dulled this feeling so that she couldn’t feel it!” Hecate snapped her fingers, and a small potion vial appeared.

 

“This _should_ help, but it’s gonna take a little while for it to take effect.” The goddess of witchcraft stepped closer to Persephone but stopped when she caught the look on Hades’ face.

 

“It helps numb the mind, sort of like the drink does, but this won’t make her hungover. It’ll help her, I swear.” Hecate held up one hand in defense, flinching again as Persephone cried out once more into the night.

 

“Why do you have that?” Orpheus asked, taking up a spot and holding down Persephone’s legs as she tried to thrash them about and nearly kicked Eurydice.

 

Hecate cast Orpheus a sour look.

 

“I help look over Tartarus. Nights are hard. Need I say more?”

 

Orpheus shook his head, and Hecate moved to Hades’ side and popped open the cork.

 

“Hold her still. If I spill even a drop it ain’t gonna work like it should.” She told Hades, who used his strong hands to hold Persephone’s head as still as possible, despite her best efforts.

 

When the potion hit Persephone’s tongue, she hissed, but swallowed it, which was relief enough for Hades.

 

“I’m gonna go tell the mortals up top that their prayers have been heard, and a solution is on it’s way. Maybe they’ll stop.” Hermes offered, seeing himself out.

 

“Can you three manage her until I get back? I need to discuss something with my brother.” Hades asked quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Persephone’s cheek, narrowly avoiding the headbutt that came shortly after that.

 

“What the hell do you need to speak to him about at this hour, while your _wife_ is in obvious pain?” Hecate hissed, glaring at the king of the underworld and adjusting her dressing gown again with the hand that wasn’t keeping Persephone’s arm pinned to the bed.

 

Hades narrowed his eyes at the audacity of the other god, but decided to answer her honestly.

 

“Persephone and I were gonna go talk to him in the morning, about what’s going on up top, but after seeing her like this I think it’s best if I go while she gets some rest.” Hades explained before asking once more if the three of them thought they could handle Persephone’s prayer-induced fits until the potion took effect.

 

When Hades was met with nods, he boarded the train with Hermes and began his journey up to Olympus, still clad in his pajamas.

 

~

 

When the train pulled back into Hadestown a good many hours later, Hades was more exhausted than he’d been when he got on it.

 

Zeus had listened to the plan he and Persephone had come up with, and eventually agreed to it given certain terms of his own, which were really just repetitions of Hades and Persephone’s terms, which meant a longer discussion for no reason.

 

Even so, as the grounds around the manor were silent, Hades stepped into his house to see Persephone laid out on the couch, arms thrown up above her head and staring at the ceiling until she heard the door click shut behind him.

 

“Did he agree?” She muttered, eyes closing against the flash of light from the world outside of the manor.

 

“Yes. You ain’t angry at me for going on my own? After all, you put up such a fight to accompany me in yesterday’s planning session.” Hades inquired, sitting down in the empty space next to her feet and propping them up on his lap.

 

“Too tired to be mad.” Persephone sighed and made eye contact with Hades, who could tell that the potion might have helped a little, but a stronger dose might have been what was needed.

 

“My poor little flower. They wouldn’t stop?” Hades murmured as Persephone adjusted herself so that her head lay on his lap and her feet propped up on the pillows where her head had been.

 

“Ain’t stopped yet. Ain’t so loud now, but they ain’t stopped for a second.” The goddess grumbled, distaste for the situation reading clear as day across her face.

 

“Would you feel better if I told you that my brother agreed to our plan?” Hades smiled, lightly brushing the tip of this thumb across her forehead in patterns more delicate than the most intricate flower petals Persephone had ever made.

 

“Thank the gods.” Persephone sighed, bringing one hand up to clasp his other one at her shoulders.

 

She lay like that in silence for a good several minutes before she abruptly sat up.

 

“ _They stopped!_ ” She all but cried, crashing back into the arms of her husband and curling up at his side.

 

“Should we start planning the next phase then?” Hades chuckled, earning a sour look from Persephone.

 

“Fuck that. I’m taking a nap and _if_ I feel better when I wake up, then we’ll plan to your heart’s content, but all we need are the others to make it work.” Persephone mumbled, already drifting off.

 

“And two new contracts.” Hades pointed out, and as Persephone slipped into the dredges of sleep he heard her tell him to get to work then, and all was silent.

 

~

 

It took a good day of silence to get Persephone completely back to normal, but she did return to her usual self.

 

The mortals, thankfully, had been content with Hermes’ assurances that Persephone had heard their prayers and was working tirelessly to solve the problems brought on by Demeter’s betrayal, so the verbal assault on Persephone’s head had ceased and she was damn grateful for it.

 

Hades was grateful too, but sported a few new bruises from Persephone’s frenzied efforts that night, which she felt absolutely awful about.

 

She had apologized profusely to Orpheus, Eurydice, and Hecate, but after that was over it was all hands on deck to prepare for the unveiling of the solution.

 

And when the hour arrived, Orpheus and Eurydice showed up to the manor looking puzzled by the way they’d been summoned, intricate invitations written out by Persephone rather than the usual summons by mouth.

 

Persephone had hugged them both tightly, then ushered Eurydice upstairs to one of their many guest bedrooms to help her prepare while Hades did the same for Orpheus.

 

Persephone saw to it that Eurydice was changed into the outfit she’d arrived to Hadestown in, while Orpheus was given a new set of his usual attire, which hadn’t changed since his arrival.

 

Then, the four of them went down into the gardens where Hecate was waiting for them, a smile on her face which unsettled Orpheus, who had never experienced that look from the other goddess before.

 

“What is this?” Eurydice’s voice a mere whisper when she saw the floating lanterns, strung up between intricate flower garlands from the back porch of the manor to the large tree in the center of the garden.

 

“Something Orpheus said the other day got us thinkin’, just go with it, Songbird.” Persephone grinned, looping her arm through Orpheus’ and dragging him closer to Hecate before taking a few steps off to the side.

 

Eurydice watched all of this with a raised eyebrow, giggling to herself up until Hades cleared his throat.

 

“If I may?” He offered his arm out to Eurydice, who looked at him with a blank stare until Persephone sighed in exasperation.

 

“Good god, girl! You ain’t never seen a _wedding_ before?” Persephone huffed, making Hades laugh, but the smile on her face told Eurydice that she was only teasing.

 

“A wedding, is that what this is?” The songbird asked the queen, who nodded with a beaming smile.

 

Orpheus started grinning, eyes lighting up as he realized what was going on at last.

 

“Why’re you holding your arm out to me like that? Your wife is up there.” Eurydice pointed out, eliciting another low chuckle from the king of the mines.

 

“I believe that it’s customary for the bride to have an escort down the aisle, but if you’d prefer Persephone to me, I understand.” Hades quickly tried to shut the idea down, noticing the frozen look on Eurydice’s face.

 

“No! You’re alright, really. I’m just shocked. Who’d have thought that _almighty_ Mr. Hades was so traditional?” 

 

Persephone grinned from her position, “Traditional in certain lights, my man is.”.

 

Then, in a moment of pure bravery Eurydice looped her arm through Hades’ and accepted a bouquet from Hermes who was on his way up the aisle too, they began the walk.

 

It became clear that Hermes was the one to officiate, while Persephone assumed the role of the bridal party and Hades had made to sit down before Orpheus had stopped him.

 

It was a sweet ceremony, with impromptu vows given by both the bride and the groom, and at the end, when Hermes pronounced them man and wife, they kissed to soft applause and the cheers of the gods around them.

 

“What now?” Eurydice smiled, lips still touching Orpheus’ softly, unwilling to pull away.

 

“Now, it’s time for gifts. We only have one, but it’s a big one I promise.” Persephone chirped, joining up with Hades and Hecate and motioning for the two young lovers to follow them.

 

“You guys really didn’t have to-“ Eurydice was cut off by a wave of Persephone’s hand, and then by the sight of Zeus standing in the underworld.

 

“This is Orpheus and Eurydice, brother. I think they’ll prove worthy of the charge.” Hades offered a small smile to Persephone, who nuzzled his shoulder with her forehead before she turned back and winked at the couple.

 

The lovers just blinked at the gods before them, completely at a loss.

 

“Might wanna explain it to ‘em, brother. They look confused.” Zeus sighed after a moment of heavy silence.

 

Hades chuckled once more,rare sound to the two shades before him, and turned to face them.

 

“You both know about the state of the world up top, and what the impact is on Persephone. You know I went to meet with my brother about a solution to that problem, but what you don’t know is that the solution is the two of you.” Hades explained, watching at their eyes widened and they blinked again, neither one able to find the words to ask more questions.

 

“What you said to me, Orpheus, that day in the bar, it’s haunted me. And I don’t much like being haunted by anything other than the citizens I’m charged with.” Hades glanced at Persephone who stepped forward and took one of the couple’s hands each.

 

“We’re going to restore your lives to you, with the added bonus of immortality and the powers to make the sun shine bright and warm, and the crops grow. The only thing we ask in return is that when it’s time for winter, you both return to Hadestown for that six months. When it’s time for spring, you both will go back up top and make sure things are running smoothly on my behalf. You both will get to see spring again, start a family, all of those things we robbed you of all those years ago.” As Persephone finished her explanation, both Orpheus and Eurydice slammed into her with such force that Hades had to keep the three of them upright.

 

The young lovers were sobbing, thanking Persephone and Hades fiercely before Zeus drew their attention to him so that they could begin.

 

When Zeus had finished, and the two new contracts were signed, Persephone and Hades watched as the color returned to the lover’s cheeks, blood pumping in their veins as strong as it had been before they’d ventured down to Hadestown, only now their blood would run gold, like the other gods.

 

Zeus made his leave shortly after, but Persephone insisted that Orpheus and Eurydice have a drink on her before they got on that train to go up top, and when they were all standing on the platform, Eurydice hugged Persephone as tightly as she could.

 

“Thank you.” The songbird whispered, and Persephone returned the affection with a simple squeeze, and when Orpheus had been given the same, the young lovers boarded the train for the first of many months spent up top.

 

Hades sidled up to Persephone’s side and wrapped her in his arms as the train began to chug away, both smiling and waving once at the couple inside.

 

“I’m gonna miss them, got no problems admittin’ it.” Hades sighed after the train had disappeared from sight, turning to his wife with a smile.

 

“They’ll be back before too long, lover. Don’t you fret.” Persephone pressed a teasing kiss to Hades’ neck, and before she knew it, she was back in her bed in the arms of both passion and her man.

 

The hungry world above would be well looked after by Orpheus and Eurydice, of that, there was no doubt.

 

“All of this, because of a change of heart?” Persephone grinned, kissing Hades once before allowing herself to lay slack against him.

 

“You said yourself, lover, this is how it starts, a change of heart. High time I listened.” Hades drew Persephone closer to him, and both gods smiled up at the ceiling, each wondering what the two newest gods of the harvest and spring and summer would get up to next.

 

Even as they imagined, neither one could say for sure. Orpheus and Eurydice were always the wild cards that their marriage had needed, the wake-up call they’d ignored for so long. There was no telling what they’d do, but that was the charm to both of them. 


	31. Epilogue

As the years passed with spring and summer coming around in perfect harmony and rhythm, life continued on.

 

Hades and Persephone still ruled the underworld together, making it a better civilization than it had ever been before, setting up importing and exporting trades with the other realms and trying to be just rulers, while Orpheus and Eurydice lived half years up top and then in Hadestown.

 

Persephone and Hades had a few tricks up their sleeves, though, gifting the newlyweds with their own manor on a plot of land across a garden, for the duo to live in when they returned.

 

It had more space than either new god had thought they’d need, but Persephone and Hades exchanged many winks and stifled laughter when they turned their backs.

 

~

 

Of course, Hades and Persephone’s intuition has been spot on, for not but three years into the new system did Orpheus show up at their door wringing his hands and looking an absolute mess.

 

Hades had been the one to answer the door, and had clapped the man on his back before ushering him inside and calling for Persephone, who was out in the gardens working.

 

When Persephone came in, one look at Orpheus told her everything she’d needed to know.

 

“Something isn’t right, Persephone. We’re gods now, and gods aren’t supposed to get sick, but Eurydice’s been sick for _days_ and it doesn’t seem to get any better!” He had exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

 

It was all Persephone could do not to laugh at the poor poet, so concerned for his wife that he missed the obvious answer in front of him.

 

“I’ll go take a look at her. Stay here with Hades for now.” Persephone had promised, ruffling his hair before sauntering her way out of her home and into the home shared by songbird and poet.

 

It was there Persephone found Eurydice, laying on the floor near the toilet looking miserable as she’d ever been.

 

“Orpheus seems to be in quite a state. You ain’t told him, have you?” She had asked the girl, helping her sit up and brushing sweaty hair from a flushed and damp face.

 

Eurydice shook her head, arms securely tucked over her stomach.

 

“I don’t wanna chance it, not yet. It’s too soon.” Eurydice had mumbled, averting her eyes from Persephone’s as quickly as she could.

 

It was an unspoken moment of understanding, but Persephone could personally put Eurydice out of her fear.

 

“You ain’t gonna go through what I did, Eurydice, I can promise you that one. Demeter’s the reason that happened, and luckily for you she ain’t never been interested in you or Orpheus, and lucky for me, she’s gone now.” Persephone had reassured the girl, smiling warmly and offering her a hand.

 

“But what if it _does_ happen?” Eurydice whimpered, tears stinging her eyes at the mere idea.

 

She hadn’t known long, but she was already so attached to the idea of Orpheus’ child that she couldn’t help but fear the worst.

 

“It won’t. Now c’mon, I snagged some tea from the kitchen before I left, it should help you.” Persephone had firmly stated before assisting Eurydice into her own bed and then going to make her a cup of tea.

 

When Persephone entered again, Eurydicehad her head thrown back against the plush pillows, eyes squeezed shut as she rode out a wave of nausea.

 

“Drink this, but don’t smell it first.” Persephone had warned her, passing off the teacup and watching as the girl drank.

 

Several sips were taken before Eurydice sat up and looked at her in amazement and wonder, asking how Persephone had known the tea would help.

 

“I am familiar with morning sickness, but it’s clear that poor Orpheus isn’t.” 

 

Eurydice looked down at the empty cup in her hands.

 

“I just don’t want him to get his hopes up, is all. Just in case.” She sighed before patting an empty spot near her for Persephone to sit in.

 

“Oh, Eurydice. He’s got every right to get his hopes up, it’s a wonderful feeling, but you need to tell him. If something bad does happen, you two are gonna need to hold each other closer than ever. Don’t make my mistake and shut him out.” Persephone clasped one of Eurydice’s hands in her own, squeezing it gently as she spoke.

 

The songbird considered what Persephone had said for a few moments, then nodded slowly.

 

“I’ll send him back over here, and in the meantime I’ll write to my cousin to attend you when it’s time for your babe to be born. She owes me a favor, and there’s _nothing_ I’d rather use it on than the three of you.” Persephone smiled, rising from her seat and walking to the doorway.

 

“Thank you.” Eurydice called after her, causing her to turn and smile before she went to put Orpheus out of his misery.

 

~

 

That had been months ago, and with the two young gods now up top and nearing the babe’s arrival Hades and Persephone were on standby for a visit.

 

It had been Orpheus and Eurydice’s request that the two come up once labor had begun, for Orpheus would need the support of Hades, while Eurydice hadn’t wanted to be alone at the birth of her child.

 

Persephone had been prepared to fight Eileithyia tooth and nail to allow Orpheus to be present in the birthing room, but Eurydice had asked her not to.

 

Instead, Orpheus would be allowed to stay in the room up until it was time for Eurydice to begin pushing, then he would be cast out and Persephone would take over supporting Eurydice through the process.

 

It was an odd request, one Persephone had asked about early on, but Eurydice had maintained that Persephone had experienced the pain of bringing a child into the world even though Persephone’s children were not viable with life, despite Persephone’s claims that she knew nothing of birthing a full term child.

 

She had lost her children well into the first trimester, so her experiences were extremely different than what Eurydice would be going through. Even so, Eurydice was not willing to budge, and went so far as to have Orpheus back her up, which he had done gladly.

 

Persephone had no choice but to agree, and then wait.

 

Finally, the day arrived and in the wee hours of the morning Hades and Persephone arrived up top without a moment to spare, Orpheus having just been cast out and needing someone to distract him as much as possible, for he hated not being able to be by Eurydice’s side during this pivotal moment in their marriage.

 

Hades had taken him into the dining room for a drink, having brought a fine underworld vintage to celebrate, while Persephone slipped through into the bedroom and joined Eurydice’s side.

 

It was strange to see the songbird so frightened, so unsure, but completely taken over by her body. She sobbed into Persephone’s shoulder as she pushed and bit back screams, trying even then not to send Orpheus into further panic.

 

Persephone murmured soothing words close to Eurydice’s ear, keeping her hair brushed out of her face and trying to keep her cool with a damp cloth.

 

”I can’t do this!” Eurydice panted when Eileithyia had bid her to stop pushing and breathe for a moment or two, squeezing the feeling out of Persephone’s other hand and whimpering as she felt like she was going to be torn apart.

 

”You’re almost done, Songbird. You _are_ doing this, in a matter of minutes you’ll be holding your baby, just focus and do what Eileithyia tells you.” Persephone soothed, pressing a soft kiss to a flushed and damp cheek before Eurydice was given the all clear to resume pushing.

 

True to Persephone’s words, not but a few moments later the baby was born and Eurydice all but collapsed back against the pillows, panting heavily while Eileithyia cut the cord and then cleaned up the child, a healthy girl who cried and fussed until she was placed in her mother’s arms, then drifted off to sleep.

 

”Oh, Persephone. I have a daughter.” Eurydice began to cry softly, looking down at this fragile new life that she had carried for months, feeling so happy that she might explode.

 

”You sure do, Eurydice, and I’m so happy for you. Hades and I have a surprise for you, but the three of you will have to wait until winter comes again to see it.” Persephone was also close to tears, ignoring the twinge of lingering pain in her heart in favor of the joy coursing through her veins.

 

Eurydice nodded once, but her gaze never left her daughter.

 

Persephone herself had helped Eurydice clean up a bit before Orpheus was allowed to come back in, and took a moment to state how proud and happy she was for the young couple before opening the door and letting Orpheus clamber in and glue himself to Eurydice’s side, completely enamored by his wife and baby daughter.

 

There were a great many festivals that were held that summer, all to honor the new life brought forth by Orpheus and Eurydice, planned by Persephone and Hecate, and an event by Hera on Olympus to honor the newest baby born of godly blood.

 

Hades and Persephone had supported the young gods through that too, as they’d never been to an event on Olympus before, only knowing that their precious daughter named Anthea, a nod to Persephone who had ensured they’d have the chance to start a family, would be gifted some titles and powers of her own by Zeus.

 

Persephone and Hermes played the role of godparents to the little girl, and took their roles very seriously. As the girl grew, her spitfire attitude was the very image of Eurydice, but the little girl also had the temperament of Orpheus until you pushed her too far.

 

And as Hades and Persephone watched the young girl grow up, spending half years with them down below and wreaking havoc up above, they often smiled and placed bets between themselves about what trouble she’d get herself in next.

 

Persephone usually won, but Hades was happy to lose, as they were both happy in their new life, with their new family.

 

“How much drachma would you bet that there’ll be another babe before too long?” Hades snickered in Persephone’s ear as they watched the two gods emerge from the train and onto the Hadestown platform practically glued to each other, while Anthea ran as fast as her two year old legs could carry her to her Auntie Persephone.

 

“Ten, and I bet it’ll be within a year.” Persephone laughed, dropping to her knees to scoop the girl into a hug.

 

“I’d say it’ll happen no earlier than two years from now.” Hades chuckled, smiling down at the sight of his wife interacting with her godchild.

 

“What’s going to happen no earlier than two years from now?” Orpheus asked as he and Eurydice drew closer, also smiling at the sight before them.

 

Persephone was excellent with their daughter, and protective as hell.

 

“Nothing to worry about. Just trivial matters is all. Now, let’s go eat. Seph cooked up a feast before you three arrived and it’ll get cold if we dally too long.” Hades laughed, watching as Persephone scooped Anthea up and propped her on one hip, keeping the girl secure with one arm while her free hand found her husband’s.

 

As they walked, Persephone thought about how all of this had been possible, and it all came around due to a change of heart from them all, and that seemed like a worthy beginning to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name picked for Orpheus and Eurydice’s daughter means blooming flower in Greek. 
> 
> I hope that y’all enjoyed my little project, and I’m so glad that it’s felt as much support as it has, so thank you all from the very bottom of my heart. Onto the next one!


End file.
